


127 Days

by Bdoyle1807



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diary Style, F/M, Family Situations, Fitzwork, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Discipline, de-aged Daisy, stupid kid stunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 81,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdoyle1807/pseuds/Bdoyle1807
Summary: Follows If the Frame Fits.  I realized I left Daisy in a sticky situation.  Soooo, I decided to let fans of the story read her diary as she makes her way through the experience and hopefully gets back to 'normal'
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Philinda, Philindaisy - Relationship
Comments: 40
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**DAY 1 -** It’s been almost three weeks since we smashed through the Fitzwork and got back to this place. Simmons gave me this journal. She said it was a good way to keep track of my thoughts and feelings just to see if any changes are happening. She measures me every day and so far…nothing! I didn’t grow a speck and no matter how much I eat I don’t gain anything. That’d be great for the real me but this just sucks!

I never had a diary. Never needed one even if I coulda kept it at St. Agnes. Nothing really important ever happened and I never really wanted to remember much of what did. But Simmons says journals are private so I guess I can write what ever I want here even if its words May doesn’t think are appro…apro…right for a kid.

Thing is I’m not a kid really, well not in my head anyway. So I’m not a real adult either cuz my body is definitely a kid. Sometimes it isn’t bad being the kid part. I got no real responsibilities, well not big ones anyway. I get to sleep in most days and I can fit in a lot of places no one else can and some of those are really good hiding places. I get hugged a lot and people (well most of them) smile at me. I never got tucked in when I was a kid but now it’s every night. Both Coulson and May always make sure I’m comfy and warm and wow, kisses too. Nobody ever kissed me goodnight. They say you don’t miss what you don’t have but I’m pretty sure I’d miss this.

Fitz was real sorry he left my laptop at the base so he built me a new one. He even tried to install some kind of net-nanny. It took me about five minutes to disable it, so he made a new one. I got through that one too, so he keeps trying and I keep stopping him. I think it’s kind of a game now, but I don’t mind. It’s kinda fun and it keeps me practicing although I really think he’s trying to keep me out of the agency stuff. I let him think it’s working but I made my own stealth program and keep up on pretty much everything that’s going on.

Of course being nine all over again has its shitty parts too. I can’t share a drink with the team. May won’t even let me have a sniff of beer and well liquor is definitely out of the question. She didn’t find out but I stashed two cans of brewsky and a half bottle of Jack in one of the air vents on level 23. I haven’t figured out what I wanna do with them but they’re there if and when I do.

They don’t let me out of their sight too often, so that might be a problem. Geez, it’s like they think I’m gonna hack the Pentagon or something. Just because I made Davis believe the Quinjet was being attacked cuz I switched on the demo attack protocol program everybody got all out of shape. My ears were ringing for an hour with all the yelling going on and since both of them were screaming and carrying on I didn’t hear most of it, but I got the part about what part of my anatomy would suffer if I ever pulled a damn stupid stunt like that again. I almost laughed but May looked pretty serious, even though I was pretty sure it was just an idle threat.

I got confined to quarters for a whole day and let me tell you there is nothing more boring than being stuck in a room with no windows, no internet, no cell phone and no music. All I had was some dumb book to read. By the time they let me out I was ready to promise anything. It was like some damn solitary confinement thing, definitely cruel and unusual. Well, I wasn’t really alone all day cuz Coulson brought me lunch and we ate together and we all had supper in our little kinda apartment bunk so I guess I wasn’t all alone really. That’s when Simmons came and gave me this journal too. She said I needed to keep it between me and her cuz she didn’t want me to get in any more trouble. The real sucky thing was I had to apologize to Davis and he was pretty pissed. He didn’t talk to me for like two days and even then I had to tell him I was sorry again. He said if I wasn’t the bosses’ kid he’d kick my ass. I wanted to tell him to try it but he’s really big from down here in nine year old land, so I just said sorry again and kept out of his way for a while.

**DAY 3 -** Simmons said ya don’t hafta write in here every day, just when you feel like it. That’s good cuz I forget sometimes or I don’t have the journal with me when I think of something and then I don’t remember. I guess that means it wasn’t very important.

I thought of another sucky thing about this stupid situation. For some reason May thinks I forgot how to take a bath or that I just fake it because she makes sure I do it right every time. At first it was kinda embarrassing but hell, I don’t have anything to worry about. Hell, I’m nine…nothing’s blossoming yet. I told her I could do it myself but she just gives me that ‘yeah sure’ look. I fudged it just one time…once. Just ran the water and got the soap wet…an old St. Agnes trick. Hell, we all did it. I swear May can smell when you do something because she marched me right back in and we started all over again. I told her I could use the showers like everybody else but she said it was too far away and too cold to walk all the way back and I’d probably find some way to get dirty on the way. So now she _helps_ every, and I mean _every_ , night. Mostly she just sits there and we talk about stuff so I guess maybe it isn’t so bad and anyway the damn tub is so high I’d probably be ass over shoulders if I tried climbing in or out on my own. She dries my hair and brushes out all the knots and doesn’t even yank my head off. Nobody ever did that before. So maybe it isn’t so sucky after all. I guess it’s a mom thing and I kinda really like it when she does mom stuff.

**DAY 7 –** I don’t know why everybody’s so crazy over me wanting to do normal stuff. They drilled all that muscle memory crap into my head and now they won’t let me use it. I thought May was going to shit a brick when she found out I was in the shooting range today. Wasn’t even like there was ammo in the friggin’ gun. I just aimed it to get a feel for it. It wasn’t like I planned on pulling the trigger or anything and anyway it’s kinda heavy when you’re nine and anyway it was only an I.C.E.R. How was I supposed to know Piper would walk in and bark an order at me? Damn near shit my pants! I am pretty sure it was her fault the damn thing went off and anyway Davis will be fine except for the headache but that’s just a side effect of the dentro-whatever is in it. This time he might kick my butt. Geez, I can’t believe I got him again. He’s gonna think I’ve got some kind vendetta against him. I will definitely stay out of his way for a long time.

Guess it makes sense that I got read the riot act _again_ …both barrels. I got reminded _again_ that I am just a kid and kids don’t use guns even if they are non-lethal. I tried to tell them about Piper but Coulson reminded me I shouldn’t have been there in the first place. He went on for a very long time and May just paced. I watched her and kept thinking about one of those bulls in those bullfight things. I almost laughed til she did the eyebrow thing at me. She told me she’d paint my butt purple if I ever pulled a stupid stunt like that again and this time I kinda almost believed her. I think Coulson did too because he told her to take some time in the gym. I gotta remember that some stuff adults do is considered stupid stunts for kids, even kids who are just short adults.

He went on about rules and following orders and how I wasn’t supposed to be unlocking doors meant to be locked. I tried to tell him I didn’t pick any locks cuz my fingers might be smaller but my prints are still the same, so are my eyes. He wouldn’t let me say a word, kept holding up that one finger. When he told me I was grounded to my bunk _again_ I almost begged him to get May back. 

So here I am again sitting in this dumb room with this dumb book that I don’t want to read.

**DAY 8 –** I was pretty sure they wouldn’t talk to me at breakfast. I didn’t even want to go to the table but I smelled French Toast and bacon and oh, that coffee smelled soooo good. I couldn’t resist so I went really quiet and sat at the table. Coulson smiled when he gave me a plate and that damn glass of milk. I do like milk but it’s a lot better with a lot of coffee mixed in it. May put a big nix on that the first day, made some goofy comment about it stunting my growth. HA! I drank gallons of it when I was a kid then I thought maybe that was why I wasn’t growing cuz Simmons was still measuring me and still nothing changed.

But they weren’t mad. They just acted like every other breakfast and yesterday was just over but I never wanted to spend another day in that room. I promised me that I was gonna follow every rule until no matter how ridiculous it was until this stupid kid shrinkie-dink plan of Dr. Liu was over. I was so damn scared it wouldn’t get fixed. If Fitz-Simmons couldn’t fix it, who could? I was even more scared I’d get stuck right here and not ever grow up again, no matter how temporary that quack said this would be.

**NIGHT 8 –** I made it all day, didn’t talk back once or even have a sucky attitude when May wouldn’t let me go into town with Yoyo. Fitz let me use the big computer in his lab to watch some goofy movie then I helped him get into a program in some banking agency. He said it was because they were trying to find this Hale person who was causing all kinds of trouble for everyone. The encryption and firewalls were tricky but I didn’t lose my touch and it felt good to be able to help again. Fitz said it was good practice and nobody needed to know. I felt kinda bad but he said I wasn’t breaking any rules because he asked me to do it and it was something I would have done anyway. I told him about the I.C.E.R. thing and he laughed. He said Davis probably deserved it. I don’t think he likes Davis. 

No matter what I did all day I couldn’t stop thinking about how scared I was. I guess that’s what gave me the nightmares. It was a long time since I had a real bad one, the kind that makes me wake up screaming and sweating and breathing so fast I think my heart will just explode. I don’t even remember the dream just the screaming. The screaming scares me til I realize it’s me doing it and then I can’t stop. Sometimes it got so bad I wet the bed and the nuns would get so mad cuz I’d wake all the other kids and then they’d make me do all the laundry before I could go back to bed, not that I’d sleep anymore anyway.

Then May was right there, so was Coulson. She was hugging me and I was letting her and they were both telling me it was okay and it was just a bad dream. Coulson looked so funny with his hair all poking out and his eyes so big but then he was hugging me too and shushing me and telling me he was there and so was May. He looked as scared as I was but May was May. She looked like she did when she was about to kick someone’s ass and for a minute I thought she was mad cuz I woke her, but she was just in that protector mode even though the monster was just a dumb kid’s nightmare. She hugged me real tight and I whispered in her ear that my bed was kinda wet and she just nodded then told Coulson to go back to bed cuz she would take care of me.

She talked to me while I took another bath and I told her all about being afraid of getting stuck like this and I couldn’t stop all the dumb crying. She told me it didn’t matter to her cuz she’d take care of me no matter what then she said that things don’t happen all at once and if it took the next twenty years for me to grow up that was okay too. I told her I wanted to be me, the real me and she said she understood and we would just take it one day at a time. She said she didn’t think Dr. Liu lied to us and reminded me that time moved different in our world than when we were there. She gave me fresh PJ’s and put clean sheets on my bed then tucked me in and climbed up next to me. She kissed my head and held me real close then told me it was okay to sleep because she’d keep the nightmares away and we’d figure things out tomorrow and the next day and the day after that.

**DAY 12 –** I really blew it today, hacked into the main frame and saw the team had a mission. They were off to find that Hale lady before she found them. They wanted to find out why she was so hot to find them. I haven’t told anyone but I’ve been practicing using my little bitty powers. They aren’t much but yesterday I managed to knock over a chair, well it was more of a stool but it did fall after a couple tries and that was better than nothing. I really needed to help but I knew they wouldn’t let me join them so I just found a great hiding place in the Quinjet. The seats actually rested against the arsenal on one side and there was just enough room for me to slide inside. Yay, another benefit to being this small. It wasn’t very comfortable but I was in the plane and on a mission. I even snagged an ear com from control so I could hear everything they were planning. It was kinda big and it fell out a couple times but a band aid fixed that.

I waited for the team to leave when we landed. I never realized they made so much noise getting ready and thanked goodness no one needed anything from the arsenal. When I finally crawled out I almost gave myself away. The pilot was snoring really loud. I always wondered what those guys did just sitting there waiting for the team to come back. It had to be like staying in my bunk, the most boring job on earth. He didn’t even have to worry about being seen in that big cloaked jet just setting there. I slipped down the ramp and he didn’t even budge when I opened it then let it close automatically. Maybe he just wasn’t the guy for the job.

It didn’t take long to find the team with the com I stole and the building they infiltrated was not really hidden. I found a window and climbed in really close to where I knew Mack would be. Everybody was checking rooms and I could hear the ‘clear’ shouts as they did. I thought the place was empty until the shooting started and everyone was in motion. I scrunched under a desk just before two guys ran by with helmets like you wear on a motorcycle. I could still hear everyone talking to one another and Coulson said they were outnumbered. Everything went south a minute later. May and Yoyo were fighting. I could tell by the weird noises they were making and Coulson was telling everyone to get out. Damn it was a trap!

That’s when I got stupid and ran out. I just needed to help. I didn’t do too bad. I remembered all the moves and since I was so small and the guys had on those dumb helmets they couldn’t grab me. I managed to shake a cabinet over on two of them then I ran right into Coulson in the hallway. First he looked really surprised then he got really angry and pushed me behind him while he took about six shots at something I couldn’t see. Everybody was yelling and May was swearing because Coulson told them about me. Next thing I knew Davis had my hand and was running with those mile long legs of his. I think I fell six times before he just grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I was bouncing so much I thought I would puke all over him but I didn’t. He’d probably drop kick me to the jet if I did. 

We all made it back to the Quinjet and _the pilot was awake_. He was sitting there flicking switches and shouting stuff like he’d been listening all along. Then he was taking off before the ramp closed all the way. By that time I was strapped in a seat and just by the look May was giving me I knew I’d better zip it.

**Day 12 part 2** \- Once we landed everybody got off without saying a word, everybody but May and Coulson. I had so many seat belts snapped over me, I couldn’t get up. For a minute I thought they were going to leave me there but Coulson popped all he snaps and just nodded toward the ramp. I thought they’d be yelling but they didn’t say anything just started walking and expected me to do the same. I started to tell them why I did what I did but Coulson just looked at me and I stopped. 

I thought we were going to the bunk but they went to the base’s arsenal and took care of their weapons just like everybody always did. It was important to keep weapons clean and made sure the ammo was taken out. I just sat and watched but they didn’t say anything to me or to each other but I could tell they were really mad. I really wished they’d just yell but instead they just went through the motions then nodded toward the door when they were done.

We went back to our bunk then and May just opened my room door and waited for me to go inside then she closed it. I just stared at it for a couple minutes and waited but nothing no yelling and nobody coming it to tell me I pulled another damn stupid stunt. It was so quiet I thought they left but then I heard one of the chairs scratch across the floor. I walked around the room about twenty times trying to figure them out. They really should be in here yelling at me and the more they weren’t the worse it got. I just sat down on the floor and started that dumb crying.

That’s when May came back. She just stood there and shook her head. I just ran to hug her and tell her five thousand times that I was sorry and please would she just yell at me. She told me she was done yelling.

I don’t think I’ll sit down til Thursday.

**Day 15 –** Three quarters of an inch! I grew almost an inch! Since yesterday! Simmons checked three times to be sure and then one more because I wanted to make sure it wasn’t just a fluke. I even went back three times during the day to do it again. Still didn’t gain an ounce but I grew! I don’t know if that’s how it’s going to happen but it’s just great.

Another great…Yoyo showed me a beach about half a mile from the lighthouse. Superior is gigantic and has waves just like the ocean. She says the water is super cold now but promised we could swim once the weather gets better. And if May says it’s okay.

She was pretty okay after the Mission incident. She didn’t yell but she talked to me for a real long time about being too small to do things like I used to do. She also told me she learned a lot from Fitzwork Melinda and as of right this minute there would be a lot less yelling. She didn’t elaborate but I was pretty sure what she meant. I was also pretty sure I was not going to ever think May made idle threats. I must have been out of my mind.

**Day 19 –** I don’t know how to spell screaming or I would because today Davis asked why I wasn’t in school. I’m pretty sure he was just being sarcastic or getting back at me for changing the code on his bunk door but he ate _all_ the Thin Mints! Nobody should have even cared about the dumb comment but they started thinking about it and thought it wouldn’t be a bad idea. School! They want to send me to school! I hated it the first time…hated it! Then Simmons pointed out that I never really graduated and it probably wouldn’t hurt but come on I’d be in what the fourth grade?????? And where the hell was I gonna go to school? And how and what if I morphed into my real self between math and recess?????

I really thought May and Coulson would think the same but they started thinking about it. I told them I didn’t forget anything I learned the first time, including everything I learned about S.H.I.E.L.D. in past how many years. Davis told them that maybe I’d stay out of trouble if I had something to do all day. He even said Fitz-Simmons could probably do the teaching. I really was tempted to knock him over but settled for shaking his drink out of his hand and all over his shirt. Since nobody knew I could shake anything nobody suspected but May looked at me like she guessed. I wanted to jump up and cheer when Coulson said Fitz and Simmons had enough to do.

They said they were going to think about it…that maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea…that we’d talk about it. Ugh……


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's still stuck in a pickle of a situation and not liking it. But she's still writing and learning a few things about being a kid with real parents, although being a kid spy is not an easy job

**Day 19 ½** We talked…well really _they_ talked mostly I got to listen. They didn’t really listen to me very much. Yeah, they agreed I probably did remember a lot of stuff but then Coulson said things changed a lot since I went to school. May didn’t appreciate me saying it changed even more since they went. I didn’t even think she heard me. I really thought she was gonna clobber me, but Coulson told me it wasn’t wise to be so snarky before she got up. I guess it was enough but, I think it was his only warning to both of us and since my butt is still vividly remembering what happened last week…I zipped my lip.

Coulson pointed out that they really couldn’t just ship me off to some school in River’s End. He said it wouldn’t be safe since someone was still out to get us. I guessed it was that Hale person but he wouldn’t say any more. I was gonna tell I already knew a lot from hacking into the main system but again my butt said ‘shut up’. Even though nobody would recognize _me_ , somebody would have to get me there and explain how all of a sudden I just showed up. I agreed and thought that was it but May just gave me a ‘sit down’ look and I flopped back on the chair. He just gave one of those I’m sorry smiles but also said it wouldn’t be so great if I popped back to normal in class or even at home cuz then they’d have to explain what happened and that wouldn’t be too easy. I said it might start some kinda missing kid thing and put them even more in the lime light. I guess they didn’t think of that cuz they looked at each other and I knew their eyes were saying ‘the kid has a point’. Everything got really quiet. I figured I just blew the whole plan out of the water, so I just waited. Then…

May said it was time to say good night. 

I didn’t get to hear the rest of the conversation.

**Day 20** I thought Jemma was my friend until right after breakfast this morning. I also forgot that emotions make my quaking quake. She showed up with a whole bunch of stuff about Cyber School! Whose dumb idea was that? She must have been up all night collecting it and was more excited than she’s been in forever. Fitz once said she loved homework more than life itself. I thought he was exaggerating but I think he was under-agerating. She had forms and lists and even made a chart to show which one she thought would suit the purpose best.

That’s when it started. I was so mad the whole table started to shake, then bounce and everybody looked at me and well, it wasn’t a secret anymore. May yelled stop and I did cuz I can control things better now but it was really all I could do. I didn’t tell them that. I let them think I could do a lot more and almost smiled when they all looked terrified…until I got sent to my bunk until they could _talk_ some more.

**Day 22** I don’t know what they talked about but it’s been 2 days and nobody has even mentioned school. I am not going to ask cuz maybe it just blew over and they realized what a dumb ass idea it was. I couldn’t help smirking at Davis every time I saw him but he just wriggled his eyebrows at me and smiled like he knew something I didn’t. I don’t know why he makes me so angry. He never did before but since I shrunk he’s like some big kid that takes pleasure in getting my goat. I quaked his chair away right before he went to sit then wriggled my eyebrows at him when he bounced on the floor. 

I was sure he’d go right to May and I’d be in hot water again, but he just got up and ignored me. Which made me even madder….

**Day 23** Well they didn’t forget and it didn’t blow over because now I get to spend **_3 hours_** a day in Cyber School. I guess they figured it was pretty safe and Fitz made up a whole bunch of school records about me being a military brat bouncing around the globe and private tutors. He let me look at everything before he sent it with the damn application. The places he mentioned were actually places May and Coulson had missions all those years ago, well actually long before I was even a sparkle in their eyes. It was pretty interesting. They only thing I wasn’t mad about was that he didn’t make my records as crummy as they really were. It looked good to have me be a C+/B student instead of the D-/F dope I really was back then. Of course I never really cared and never really tried. The teachers used to say I didn’t apply myself, but I mean who cared anyway? The nuns just thought I was stupid or lazy. Well, maybe I was a little lazy or a lot but _I_ wasn’t stupid…school was.

I did a lot of whining and pouting and telling them I just wasn’t gonna do it. I knocked a chair across the room, with a kick not a quake which was pretty dumb and earned me a swift swat. Damn, I didn’t even see it coming but the added fact that there was more if I didn’t get my head on straight changed only one thing. I stopped _telling_ them I refused. I kept my angry face and I figured I’d just do nothing and flunk out. They couldn’t make me so a good job, they couldn’t make me care about school or the dumb work I’d have to do. I didn’t even care if the cost of that was a purple backside. I was so angry I wanted to fling the chairs _and_ the table right across the room. Instead I shattered May’s tea cup with one little finger flick. 

Yeah, I didn’t sit very comfortably for about two hours. Even Coulson was mad. He didn’t even say anything when she dragged me off to my bunk. I got to spend the rest of the day there too…thinking about adjusting my attitude.

**Day 25** Just when I thought I might decide to hide somewhere in the bowels of this place until I grew into myself, Fitz showed up with the best system I’ve ever seen. The whole shebang and it was all for me. He set it up in _my_ bunk…with _my_ help and explained the additional power it had to reach all the way up to the surface to get a signal. It was like a super computer. Hell, I could look into the Kremlin if I wanted to or even peek in on that whacko in North Korea. He used a lot of Fitz-terms that meant nothing to me but the fact I had my own system was funominal. I think that’s spelled wrong but spelling is not my best subject. When he told me the whole thing was for _school_ I almost told him to take it away and burn it but when I thought about how much I could do with it, I kept my mouth shut. I think I’ve been doing that too much lately.

It took all morning to get everything connected and make sure all the components worked but by lunch time it was up and running. It even had a cloaking device so no one could trace it back to the base. I was impressed. I could skulk around anyplace I wanted and no one would be the wiser. He didn’t even attempt a net-nanny since I’d already disabled his best. He knocked on my head and said he was tied of playing ‘wack-a-moley’ with me. Then we both laughed. It felt good to laugh since I’d been gritting my teeth and growling to let everyone know my opinion for the last few days…not that it meant a puddle of piss.

Fitz said I could spend the afternoon and all day tomorrow tinkering with the system, just to get comfortable and set things up the way I liked. He gave me a funny wink before he left and I hope May didn’t notice cuz it probably meant he left some ‘doors’ opened for me. I might actually get to have some fun.

**Day 27** I spent almost all day yesterday ‘playing’ with my new ‘toy’. It is super amazing. I did a three D cyber tour of Fort Knox! I actually tapped into their surveillance cameras and watched for about twenty minutes. Actually it was pretty boring, but no one even suspected I was there. I even remembered to erase every footprint I left just incase someone is surveiling me. Mostly I looked for junk on this Hale person and found out it’s a she! She is some kind of muckity muck colonel who’s got it in for S.H.I.E.L.D. for some reason. The team thinks she’s HYDRA. Big joke huh, Hale Hydra! I almost spit all over the screen, but it kinda made sense since she’s all over everything and very anti-everything S.H.I.E.L.D. has accomplished up until the AIDA disaster. I was almost to the real core of the whole thing when May decided I’d been connected long enough and forced me outside.

I was mad again, but this time cuz I couldn’t be a cyber student…even though I was really teaching myself. I had to flick it off so fast I’ll have to find my way back because I set it to shred everything as soon as I turned it off…well except all the damn school work but I set up a second parameter for that. 

Being outside wasn’t too bad. I got to climb to the top of the lighthouse…it’s kinda my space. The weather’s getting better and it’s not so cold up there. Coulson said in about a month we can maybe have a night time picnic and look at the stars up there. I haven’t seen them from here cuz they won’t let me up here by myself at night but from the ground it is great. There’s a lot more stars here than in the city and everything is so clear. Went for another walk along the shore with May and Yoyo. They insist I need fresh air but I think they just want to get me out in case I explode into the real me with some kind of massive shake. No really, that’s what I’m afraid of and the dreams are getting bad but I didn’t wake them up since the first time it happened.

Today I met Mrs. Taverez. She’s the one that decides what I do on this cyber school nonsense crap. She wasn’t too bad. She didn’t ask all the dumb questions like what subject I liked best or what my last school was like. BTW it was H E L L and I hated it…thank you very much. She asked what interested me and I said…of course…nothing because this is so very dumb and I just can’t see any purpose in it except keeping me busy THREE HOURS every day. At first I thought that was not much but it didn’t include the time I’d have to spend actually doing the work that the teachers went over for THREE HOURS!!!!!! So I told her I didn’t have any interests and hoped she’d just give me the general bla-bla then leave me alone.

HA!

She asked if I’d do a survey. Yeah, she thinks I’m a do-do already. Survey, test what’s the difference? Same old, same old. They give you some damn dopey test just to tell you how stupid you are. I was ready to just flick off what ever and be done, but it wasn’t like anything I did before. It was totally on my screen and it was like my answers took me to something different than just the next question. By the time I was done, Mrs. Taverez’ smiley face was telling me I showed a great interest in technology, justice and self defense. Oh boy, here it comes. I was sure she’d ream me out for being so goofy but she didn’t. She told me it would take a couple days but she would talk with her staff and make up a curriculum just for me using the things that would hold my interest. Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. She already told me I was very advanced…no duh, lady. I almost said it but since the door to my bunk was opened and old ‘I can hear a rabbit fart two miles away’ was keeping a close eye (and ear) on my every move and every word. I already got warned about snarkiness and attitude and what the consequences might be. But come on, I am almost three times as old as this lady thinks I am and I’ve done a lot of learning in those years. With what she was saying this would be a breeze. Guess I’ll just wait and see.

**Day 29** Freaky situation today… Yoyo was off to town for some supplies. I couldn’t imagine what we needed cuz those storage rooms have enough for us to survive Armageddon. Maybe who ever built this place forgot something…hmmm, like lady needs or deodorant or Snicker’s. Yeah, I could use a couple Snicker’s. Of course maybe somebody needed socks or underwear…you can’t hear me laughing, but hell who’d think of underwear when they were planning to save the world. I mean do they have a department that does that and how would they know sizes and styles and hell, it was the seventies. Those gawchees are probably full of holes by now even if they were stored away. I shouldn’t complain, though, cuz they did manage to find a bunch of kids’ clothes and let me pick out what might work. Jeans are jeans and so are sneakers so I didn’t do too bad, but hell I am not wearing those bloomers. Who knew where they’d been and believe me I have been where you don’t get to say what’s gonna cover your keister. It was a pretty big battle with me and May when it first came up but Piper saved the day when she made a quick trip and came back with a bunch of packs just in time. I was commando up til then.

But today Yoyo was doing the trip and showed up at breakfast to ask if I could go along. May and Coulson just looked at each other and didn’t say anything. I was begging before they had the chance to say ‘no’. May was shaking her head and Coulson looked like he just dropped eggs all over the floor – it actually happened a couple days ago, wasn’t pretty. Yoyo assured them she’d be totally responsible and would keep a close eye on me. Like she’d even need to, what the hell did they think I was gonna do? Steal a car? She said she’d keep a low profile and _nobody_ would ever recognize me. Of course there was always that ‘what if she changes’ thing but since I hadn’t changed one iota since the tiny growth spurt a couple weeks ago I figured it was safe. I promised to listen and follow all orders – even though technically I outrank Yoyo but she definitely out sizes me not to mention she’s a zillion times faster. I thought I would actually cry when May said they had to talk about it (when is that ever a good thing?) and sent me on some cockamamie errand to fetch pancake syrup from the storage room. Yeah it was like 6 floors away and on the other side of the base _AND_ I’d have to look all over _and_ then need a ladder to get to it _and_ find somebody big enough to help. Just my luck it would be Davis! I said every swear word I knew all the way there and all the way back and in the halls where there was nobody I screamed them at the top of my lungs. I tried to tell them we had two bottles of the damn stuff in the cabinet but May looked at me and said ‘GO’ while she pointed to the door.

Hell, why press my luck….

I slammed the damn syrup on the table when I got back. First cuz I was super aggravated I had to go get the stupid stuff we did not need and second because Yoyo was gone and that only meant the answer was ‘no’. May just looked at me and I glared right back cuz two can play that game. Then she said maybe she made the wrong decision and I’d rather have another day looking at the four walls in my room. Hell there aren’t even any ceiling blocks to count. I apologized a million times and couldn’t believe I was crying over the damn thing. The more I tried to stop the worse it got. Coulson came to the rescue and just hugged me back together like he always does. May said I was lucky Yoyo made a good point of saying I was looking a little pale and needed some sun, fresh air and a change of scenery. Yay, Yoyo…the only one that didn’t think school was the solution.

The gave me 10 minutes to get ready…I was done in 5

I think I wrote more today than ever before and right now I’m supposed to be sleeping. Really, it’s hard to keep my eyes open but I got this hiding under the covers with the flashlight thing down. Done it hundreds of times and putting a ½ cup of pennies near the door warns me if anybody’s sneaking in to check on me.

But, wow! I got to go into town!!

I thought we were gonna drive but Yoyo took me down this long hallway and there were these little cars like the kind golfers use. We went down a big tunnel for a while then walked to one of those special elevators that took us up to a factory of some kind, but it looked like nobody worked there forever. This guy just nodded and we walked out into some ally. It was so bright I thought my eyeballs would melt. I mean I’ve been out before but after being in the dark tunnel for so long it was harsh. Luckily it didn’t last long.

I was ready to take off but Yoyo grabbed my arm and pulled me back. She reminded me she had my mama’s permission to darte una buena patada en el culo…which roughly translates to how she’d apply her foot to my backside if I didn’t straighten up and fly right. I started to laugh but she wasn’t kidding. I am so sick of all of them treating me like a kid! Problem is there’s nothing I can do about it and anyway I wasn’t doing anything to ruin this day so I just nodded and planted myself right next to her.

For a while we just walked around the little town. It was kinda different than all that big city stuff. People smiled and said hello instead of just bumping into you, grumbling then walking away. We did some window shopping too and Yoyo told me about how she used to go to the market with her mom when she was a kid. I kinda never think of any of our team as being kids so it was interesting to hear her talk about stuff that wasn’t all mission-y and save the world stuff. She said it was a good idea not to pick up too much stuff too early cuz we’d have to drag it around all day so it was also a good idea to look around for the best bargains and grab them on our way back to the factory tunnel place.

The town had a park right in the middle and there was this little zoo kinda place with only the kind of animals you can hold or pet, like these itty bitty goats. They were the cutest things ever and the guy let me hold the tiniest one then give it a bottle. Yoyo wasn’t impressed. She said she’d had her share of goats a long time ago and as far as she was concerned they were far from cute. She wasn’t really happy with me after cuz I smelled just like the little critters which wasn’t the best smell. So we went to this shop and she bought me new jeans and the best T-shirt with Capt’s shield on it. Coulson was soooo jealous. I even got new underwear cuz that smell goes right to your skin. She told the sales person I would wear the new stuff then shot the bag of smelly clothes into the next dumpster we passed.

That was the first time I saw him…I’m just soooooooooooooo tiredddddddddddddd…

**Day 30** It’s one whole month today and I’m still _temporarily_ a kid. Dr Liu promised it wouldn’t last but it seems like it’s been way too long and the longer it takes the more I think I’m just stuck. I really don’t want to grow up again but what if this is it? What if I just get this and I never grow up like some damn Peter Pan curse? 

May came to wake me but I was already crying like a damn fool and I told her why. She just held me like a mom and kissed my head and just listened. I mean what could she say? She knows as much as I do about this stupid situation. I think she was gonna yell at me about writing til I fell asleep cuz my diary was on the desk, not where I usually stash it and I must have laid on the pen cuz there was ink all over my PJ’s and the sheets. But she didn’t yell, not even a little, just sat there with me until I got over the silliness of feeling sorry for myself. I don’t do it very often but sometimes I just can’t help it. Being nine all over again was one of those times.

Then I remembered yesterday and seeing him. He was across the street just watching us but spun around and pretended he was looking at ladies shoes when I spotted him. Amateur! I figured it was just my imagination until I saw him a little while later. This time he was pretending to tie his shoe while Yoyo and I were checking out the menu outside a corner diner. I stared at him the whole time and he never once picked up his head or looked at us. Damn it wouldn’t take a kindergartener that long to tie his shoe. I thought about telling Yoyo but she’d probably tell me it was just a coincidence.

Damn…May’s calling cuz I gotta have breakfast then spend three hours with Mrs. Tavarez. I wonder what she came up with…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy confronts the stalker in town, but picks up a 'bug' for her trouble, Coulson goes dark on a mission  
> Daisy eavedrops on a meeting and has some ideas of her own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Had surgery on my hand and was out of commission. My therapist thinks typing will help with the healing and of course my school work so after watching 7.08 I took a chance and opened the keyboard. I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to do it that I wouldn't try. It's not very long because my hand whimps out quickly and I hope there are not too many errors, but my very twisted fingers are slowly straightening after a year. Hopefully it is the start of something good.

**Day 34** It’s been pretty busy around here for the past couple days and I’ve been so tired I fall asleep before I even know it. Twice Coulson carried me to bed after I fell asleep at the table and I don’t even want to _think_ about how I ended up in PJ’s.

Everybody’s in a twist with this Hale person. She’s got in it for us for some reason and wants the whole bunch of us in jail forever. She’s a real bitch. She’s some kind of army general with a big stick up her ass. Boy I bet May could clean her clock. 

The cyber school program is pretty cool. I breeze through the coding class but I’ve gotta hold back a lot so they don’t get suspicious. The history of martial arts is a bit of a pain but I came across a couple ancient methods that I shared with May and she said we could try them out. At first I thought she meant when I got big again but she said she’d tone it down. She said she started training when she was twelve and didn’t know a thing. I’ve got a head start so she said we’d give it a try. She thinks it might help with the nightmares too. I don’t see how cuz you can’t roundhouse kick a damn dream. She says we can start next week after she makes some adjustments to the gym. Score!

I told Yoyo about the kid that was checking us out in town the other day. She said I was too suspicious and maybe a little paranoid. But that kid showed up almost everywhere we went. I was sure he was gonna follow us right into the warehouse so when Yoyo made a quick trip to the ladies room I pulled a double agent move on him. When I asked what was so interesting about us he almost dropped his jaw. Couldn’t even talk…well, it was probably because I had him by the throat or at least by the collar. Yoyo yanked my hand away and gave me a look that really resembled May. After the kid coughed for like twenty minutes and Yoyo bought him a soda, he tried some dumb line about it just being a coincidence. HA! I told him he was a crummy liar. Then he told us he just wanted to see what we were doing cuz we were new in town and he never saw us and where was our car and where were we staying. Yoyo told him he asked too many questions and sent him packing. Then she laughed and said the kid was really just watching me. Ugh, creepy…like he could be MY kid. Yoyo said it didn’t matter. I was cute and he liked me. 

I told her I wanted to go home and never set foot in River’s End again.

**Day 37** Coulson’s been gone for three days and nobody will tell me where he is or when he’s coming back. They told me on a need to know I didn’t need to know and May told me if I hacked into anything I wouldn’t sit until I grew back into myself. Apparently he’s gone dark because there’s been no sign that anyone has had contact with him. It’s driving me nuts.

I bet it has something to do with that Hydra Hale lady because that’s been the buzz and that name I’ve overheard a lot even though I’ve been banned from command. I think it’s really bothering me cuz my head is aching like there’s a nail between my eyes. I couldn’t even do anything cyber wise today. I just wanted to sleep cuz then I didn’t feel it. I don’t even want to write because I just want to close my eyes and make it stop.

**Day 41** I can finally sit up and write today. Simmons says I was probably exposed to some bug in town. I bet it was that damn kid. I mean he coughed all over me. Yoyo got sick too, but not like me. She was sniffly and miserable for a day but me…no, I never do anything small.

Simmons said my fever was over 103 for two days and May never left my bedside. She said she was pretty worried. And Coulson’s back! I thought I was dreaming that he was talking to me but he’s really here. Simmons says he showed up the day after I got real sick but she doesn’t know how he found out. I’m pretty sure it was May. I don’t think they ever lose contact with each other.

I got this rash all over me like sunburn. Simmons says it’s from the fever and the medicine she used to help me get better. She says we have a couple more days of meds before she thinks I will be completely better. I figured it was some kind of pill or gawd awful liquid gunk but she just smiled. NOOOOO! It’s a damn shot and guess where she’s been stabbing me. She said she needed to check my fever I wanted to fling her across the room and head for the air vents. Then she pulled one of those little things out of her pocket and just touched my head with it. Huh… She told me she made sure May knew it was extremely reliable.

But 100 doesn’t get me out of bed and she won’t let me have my laptop so I can write…or read and guess which one I picked. They do let me get up to go to the bathroom and I drank an ocean of tea so I go a lot. I don’t get to go alone cuz someone always has to walk me across the room and back. Ugh! Luckily I don’t have a shy bladder or we’d be in…no I’d be in big trouble. At least Coulson lets me close the door. May just stands in the doorway and waits like I’m gonna flush myself or forget to wash my hands. Yuck!

They kept giving me soup and Jell-O – ugh I hate Jell-O. I begged for a bologna sandwich or anything I could put my teeth in. They finally gave in. Bad idea…I puked for hours. I think it was every ounce of soup and every color Jell-O they gave me for days. There was a damn rainbow in the toilet and that just made me throw up more. So now I’m back to tea, broth and that damn Jell-O. I’m about to pee my kidneys dry…but Simmons says if something else doesn’t move by tomorrow she’ll have to help it along. I do not even want to think about what that means and I told her if they’d give me real food there probably wouldn’t be a problem. She reminded me of the sandwich incident and I told her it was probably bad and gave me some kind of food poisoning. Nobody fell for that and I heard her whispering to May that she would come prepared in the morning.

I swear I am busting out of here tonight and raiding the med bay for a whole box of exlax or the kitchen for a gallon of prune juice.

I hate being sick and after the whole incident with being clogged I didn’t want to do anything. I tried to be mad but May saw right through that. She just looked at me and the damn broke. I was crying so hard I couldn’t even talk and she just knew. She hugged me real tight and told me it wasn’t that bad and that everyone just wanted me to be well. Then she took me right out of bed and carried me to that little living room space where Coulson took over and we all sat on the couch just being together until I cried myself to sleep in his arms.

When I woke up May had more tea for me but she said it was special. It smelled like licorice but tasted like it was made from the ick they pull out of a lawn mower. I really thought I was going puke all over again but she said I had to drink the whole cup and even honey didn’t make it taste any better. I finished it and snuggled back into Coulson. He pulled out a book and started reading. I love to listen to his voice and all the characters he does. This one was about a spider that was trying to save a little pig. Hell, it was a little kid story and I couldn’t get enough of it. An hour later May came at me with that gawd awful tea. I saw her smile funny at Coulson as I drank the whole damn cup.

I guess I fell asleep again cuz I woke up in my bed with an urgent need to get to the bathroom and I mean at Yoyo speed. May was sleeping on the little settee in my room and was up before I got my leg out of the covers. She scooped me up and dashed me to the bowl. ALLELUIA!!

Whatever was in that tea did the trick! The damn was broken and everything, I mean everything was headed down stream. I sat there for what seemed like a half hour then made three more trips before Simmons showed up in the morning and was just as relieved as I was that the problem was solved.

**Day 43** I am finally fever free and the last of my rash is where no one can see it. Simmons gave me some rash cream for it. It smells like spice cake but it takes the itch away. It’s kinda embarrassing that May has to help put it on but it’s either that or spend more time in bed until it goes away on its own. They gave me the rest of the week to be 100% better so I’ve got no studies for the next six days. 

Coulson is keeping tight lipped about wherever he was but Hale’s name is still floating around the base. I’m still banned from my computer. Jemma thinks it’s bad for my eyes right now so I had to revert to subterfuge…the old fashion kind. Yep, made my way into the air vent and had a good listen inside Coulson’s office. I can’t believe that not one master spy knew I was there. Good thing because if they did May would be putting more than ointment on my bare butt.

Apparently they located Hale’s base but have no way to get in without being seen. It’s got some kind of field around it that they can’t get through to hack her systems. Someone’s got to get inside to plant a program in there allowing them to see what she’s up to and why she’s so hell bent on crushing what’s left of S.H.I.E.L.D.

I sat and listened to them argue over who that someone should be and just how difficult it was to get in and hopefully get out. Nobody had any real good ideas…except me. I thought about that kid and how Yoyo never noticed him because yeah, he was just a kid. Who notices a kid? What could a kid do? Hell, I was a kid…well not really but Hale wouldn’t know that. I could get in and out and she’d never know what hit her. 

I could see the diagram of her base through the screen on the wall and the map where it was located. I knew exactly how to get in. I knew exactly what ploy to use. All they had to do was get me there.

All I had to do was convince them, share my plan and hope my ass cooled off before we put it into work.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy pays a high price for her eavesdropping but still has a plan to infiltrate the enemy base  
> Reference to corporal punishment not meant to offend and definitely not as abuse. If this is offensive please do not continue.

**Day 44¾** You know what’s worse than May reading you the riot act…six people bellowing it all at the same time. Damn, I can’t listen that fast or separate or combined or whatever the hell it is! Everybody was rambling on at the same time in two languages and three accents. I covered my ears just to make it stop. Whoa, big mistake. Yoyo thought it was just some bratty way to ignore all of them. I don’t know what she said but it didn’t sound good. _“Si tu madre no te pega el culo hasta que se vuelva púrpura, definitivamente seré el primero en ser voluntario.”_ I had her write it down for me so I could put it here. Of course that was after all the fireworks.

Finally, Coulson put up his hand and everyone stopped. He just looked at me with such mad eyes I wanted to crawl under the desk. He shook his head and made his lips real skinny. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on that desk. I wanted him to say something but he just kept lookin’ at me with those mad eyes until I looked at the floor.

“I can’t believe you would pull such a thing.” Jemma said in her real angry voice. “I was sure you knew better than to…to…” I guess she didn’t know what to call it.

I tried to tell her I had to eavesdrop on them cuz no one would let me in on what was going on. I tried to tell all of them but they weren’t really listening much. 

Mack shook his head and almost growled. “We trusted you Tremors, trusted you would trust us and this is what we get?” He shook his head again. “Agents don’t pull this crap on one another. We thought you knew that.” 

Before I could say anything he just walked out and Yoyo followed him. She held up her palm and swung it like she was whacking something…or someone, gave May a nod and was gone.

I looked at Fitz. I could always count on him as an ally but he just looked at his feet and shook his head just a little. “You should have trusted us.” It was Jemma, not Fitz that said it before they both went out the door.

Coulson stood up straight and looked at the floor without uncrossing his arms. “I taught you better.” He didn’t even look at me. “You disappointed all of us.” He looked at the frozen picture of me sitting in the air duct then looked at May and nodded before he joined the others in the com room.

May closed the door…well almost closed it. She left a sliver of opening then turned and gave me the look and I knew exactly what was coming next. I held out my hand and said I was sorry and backed away and begged for her to wait and not here…not where the entire team was just outside and could hear everything. She didn’t say a word, just plopped one of the chairs in the center of the room and grabbed my wrist. I begged again and pleaded but she just tugged me right over her knees.

“Fair is fair,” she said so calmly I almost shivered but wriggled instead just to get away and run back to our bunk before she could carry through. But damn, I was trapped.

I tried so hard to stop what was going to happen. I told her the team was right outside the door and they’d hear everything, they’d know exactly what was happening. I didn’t want them to know…to hear her and especially me cuz no matter how much I promised I would not wail over having my butt blasted it never mattered after the third swat.

“Only seems fair the team gets to hear what happens to a kid that sneaks around listening to what doesn’t concern her.” I could tell she was smiling and that made it so much worse. I wriggled more and earned a quick whack for it.

I asked what if one of them came it and she just said I’d earned exactly what I was going to get right before she relieved me of my very-soft-not-make-a-sound-sweat-pants. I didn’t make it to three cuz I was bawling before the first swat met my unprotected butt.

It wasn’t really that bad. The worst was I had to walk past all of them on my way back to my room. I couldn’t even pick up my head and I am sure my face cheeks were twice as red as my butt cheeks. I think that was the plan.

I cried for a long time before I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up, Coulson was sitting in my room. He still looked…well kinda mad but mostly sad. He still didn’t look at me all the way. I sat up and just watched him for a while. He was leaning his elbows on his knees and rubbing his hands together.

I tried to say I was sorry but he held up that one ‘stop right there’ finger and I swallowed every word. He said sorry wasn’t enough and I’d really pushed the envelope this time. Then he said I really disappointed him and it was like I got stabbed. I almost couldn’t breath. I couldn’t even cry the cry I wanted to cry. Nothing ever hurt that bad. 

He told me I was grounded for a whole week and I just nodded. I didn’t even care. He could ground me till I grew back to myself and it wouldn’t take the guilt away. He said he thought about having every air vent soldered closed but decided it would be up to me to regain everyone’s trust by staying out of them or at least away from any place the team needed to use for strategy planning. I was pretty sure my chest was going to crack in half before he was done talking to me without looking at me. I just wanted to see his eyes and I was pretty sure I was going to throw up. I never cared about how anyone felt or treated me but this was Coulson. Everything about him mattered and if he…he was so disappointed he couldn’t look at me I would never get past my guilt. I wished I never found those stupid damn air vents and wanted to take it all back and be the good kid he and May needed me to be.

Then it happened. The sob cracked right out of me and I couldn’t stop crying. I was crying so much I couldn’t talk even though I was trying to tell him how sorry I was and asking how I could fix it and please don’t hate me and please…

He picked up his head and looked right at me and in a second I was hugging his neck and crying worse than any time May blasted my butt, even in the Fitzwork. He held me for a long time and didn’t say anything and that was worse.

I wanted him to yell at me, to be really mad and I told him that. I told him he could tell me what a rotten kid I was and how much he wished I was like Skye. I said I wanted him to say he wished he could send me away…back to where I belonged. But he just hugged me.

I pushed back and looked right at him, at his still sad face. I told him he needed to give it to me real hard, worse than ever. I told him May had a hairbrush that would make good paddle and I’d get it and he could use it til he wasn’t mad anymore but he just shook his head. I hooked my thumbs in my waistband to yank down my britches but he stopped me and said no. I even begged him to whack my ass so I could stop feeling so bad…so the guilt would just be gone but he smiled a real sad smile and shook his head. So I hugged him again and cried a lot more and kept saying please, please, please and telling him he had to do something and it was the only thing that would fix things til he turned me sideways and laid a whack across my butt that stung all the way to my eyelashes. Then he pulled me back into a hug and held me until I was cried out and sleeping again.

I don’t ever want to feel like that again. 

I don’t ever want Coulson to feel like that again.

I hate still being a kid outside when I’m not a kid inside.

**Day 51** I spent the whole week in my room, avoiding everyone. I did not complain or whine or beg for parole…not even once. I did my school work without moaning over being treated like a kid and finished every bit of homework before anyone reminded me. I ate every single brussel-sprout on my plate TWICE and went back to my room right after every meal without being told. I made my bed every morning and picked up all the clutter.

May talked to me every night when she still tucked me in even though I was sure she wouldn’t. Stories were out so I didn’t get to snuggle with Coulson and I figured he just didn’t want to do it with me anymore, but he still came to say goodnight and always kissed me before he left the room. May sat on my bed and just talked about what happened during the day. She told me Jemma missed seeing me every morning and Fitz was bored since I wasn’t trying to get through his firewalls. (I didn’t know she knew about that.) I didn’t really believe her because I was pretty sure they would never speak to me again and I was not sure I wanted to cross paths with Yoyo. I wasn’t even sure I wanted to ever leave my room again while I was still three foot eleven…damn not even four feet tall. May must have known because she talked to me about getting back into a normal…ha ha ha…rhythm. She told me it was over…done…in the past and that the team knew I’d been punished. It was time to move on.

Coulson came last night and sat on my bed. He told me pretty much the same thing. He said it was done and we were good. He looked at me and smiled his real smile. He said he really never wanted to do what happened again and I said me either. Then he said that even if he was mad or disappointed or upset he still loved me just as much as always. He said nothing I could do or ever did would make that different. He said he would never, ever send me away or back or anywhere he couldn’t find me. He said he knew I was really upset about being a little kid but he would take care of me as long as it took for me to be me again but that I had to let him. 

I just cried again and he just hugged me again and kissed my head and told me tomorrow everything would be okay. I heard May come in and she didn’t even tell him to put me back in bed. I just fell asleep in his hug and that is the very bestest place to be.

**Day 53** I spent all day yesterday testing the waters. Jemma really smiled when I showed up to be weighed and measured. She even said she missed me. Of course I didn’t grow and I lost almost two pounds but I didn’t eat much the last week. She hugged me too. She said she was glad things were (ha ha) normal again. She even let me help her collect some supplies and store them, alphabetically of course. I thought maybe Fitz was avoiding me but she told me he was with Mack working on a problem with the Zephyr’s cloaking device. Then she asked me if I would have lunch with both of them…her and Fitz. She said he missed me too and talked about me every day. I think it was the first time I smiled since the whole dumb thing started.

Then I ran, actually ran, right into Yoyo when I was going to make sure May knew where I’d be at lunch time. Yeah, new deal, I had to check in and let her know wherever I would be if it wasn’t with her. I figured it wouldn’t last long so it wasn’t such a bad price to pay. She grabbed my shoulders and just held me there. I just looked at the floor and waited for her to start yelling all in Spanish that I wouldn’t understand but would know it was not good. But she actually laughed and said, ‘dónde está el fuego, chiquita?’

I didn’t tell any of the team I was taking Spanish in my cyber learning and I knew what she said. I told her there was no fire and I needed to find May so I could tell her about lunch. She laughed again and threw out her arm for me to pass.

Everyone came to the commissary for lunch and we just talked and laughed like always.

I guess Coulson and May were right. It was done and over and we were all good again. I wasn’t really ready for that because when I screwed up big I just got sent away and never got to see what happened or how people go over things. I just figured they hated me forever. 

May said families don’t do that. Coulson said they forgive and just kept going. I guess we don’t forget cuz that might mean I’d be stupid enough to do it again.

NO WAY

**Day 56** I’d been good for days, no problems. Did everything I was told and even some things I wasn’t. It was now or never. No one had left the base so I was pretty sure they still had no set plan on getting into Hale’s base…but I did. I had the perfect plan and all I had to do was get them to listen and take me seriously.

First I had to get them all in the same place so I asked if we could all have lunch together again. I was surprised when they all agreed. So after a great meal of Yoyo’s special tacos and burritos I tapped my glass with my fork and stood up. When they all looked at me I told them I had a plan and if they just listened they’d see it was a pretty good plan.

At first they just smiled and even laughed little laughs. I took a big breath and reminded them about the discussion I overheard. All the smiles were gone and May stood up and I was sure she was gonna pull me right out of there. I had to talk fast so I ran through the plan really fast and everyone just looked at me with big eyes and open mouths.

May said absolutely not. Coulson shook his head and said no way in hell would he even consider it. Yoyo said something in Spanish I probably shouldn’t repeat and Mack just rubbed his hand on his little beard. Jemma thought I was kidding but Fitz, my best bud Fitz he said it could actually work…with a little tweaking. He actually agreed that I was their best secret weapon. But Coulson and May would never agree.

It was a simple plan. Who would suspect a kid? All I had to do was get in, pop a bug into their main computer and get out. I was a kid. I was curious. I was innocent. What could go wrong…right?

**Day 60** It took four days to convince both of them that I knew what I was doing and it was mostly a foolproof plan. Then eventually they kinda realized it was the best plan…a little risky but so is everything else we do and besides I wasn’t really a kid. I was just really short and well…kinda cute. Cuteness can be an asset and hell, it worked for me a lot when I really was a kid…well, sometimes. Sr. Daniel never fell for it.

**Day 67** There were a lot of bugs to work out and they drilled me over and over about what I could do and mostly about what was absolutely forbidden. My cover was to just be a kid. Brilliant, they’d never expect that. HA HA HA! I wasn’t scared…much. I’ve done this before so it was no big deal, except people didn’t look so big all the time…even the short ones. I mean Simmons towered over me and Mack, well he looked like a giant! I never met Hale so I didn’t have any idea just how big she’d seem and hell, she could have a whole bunch of mammoth body guards or soldiers or whatever they were.

I spent hours studying the layout of the place and all around it. Mack showed me some aerial surveillance where the fence was just loose enough for me to squeeze through. We practiced what to say and how to say it. May played the part of Hale and busted my butt ten times before I got it right…perfectly right. Plan B was to have Davis play my dad who’d come looking for me if I didn’t get in and out in the specified amount of time. No heroics, no going off plan, and absolutely no doing anything stupid which was about a twenty page list that got bigger every time we practiced. 

**Day 68** So finally this morning I got to strap in on the Quinjet for real and take off with May and Davis. They figured the less amount of personnel the better chance we had. So the jet landed out of sight and with new and improved cloaking. I got a brand new bike, courtesy of Mack and an ear com that fit perfectly courtesy of Fitz. May kept running through the plan and flicked my ear when she knew I wasn’t listening. She made me repeat it about two hundred times before we touched down.

The first part went great. All I had to do was ride that bike up to the rickety part of the fence and just sit there for a bit before wriggling under that crummy thing. Apparently somebody fixed it while the team was pounding the plan…my plan…into my head. Okay so I tore my pants and got a good cut that Jemma would be fussing over for _ever._ It didn’t bleed too much but I could feel it tickling down the back of my leg. I limped a little but kept moving forward until some big jerk grabbed me by the arm and threatened to throw me over the fence. I thought he was serious until someone talked to him over his walkie and told him to take me to HALE!! Success…

I remembered my part and struggled, kicked him and called him some of my best off color words even though I knew May was listening, but hell they told me to make it look real, like what’d I really do. So I gave the big lug a hard time until he tossed me into a chair in some dingy office. That’s when she came in all smiles and dripping with that honey kinda talk people use with kids when they don’t really mean a word they say. She called me sweetie and asked if I was lost.

I stuck right to the plan. Nope not lost. I was there on purpose cuz a bunch of dumb boys dared me to get in. They said the place was haunted and bet I would be too scared so I had to show them. I didn’t know there were people there. I asked if she was a policeman, just to look really dopey. She asked where the other kids were and I said they took off cuz they were the scared jerks, not me. She laughed and said she liked my chutzpah. I pretended I didn’t know what that meant so she said it was a good thing. I told her I was sorry for gettin’ in her place and told her I needed to get home before my dad came looking for me. She just smiled and told me everything would be okay. Then she had that big dope take me to a little room with just a table and a chair…and a big air vent screen.

Being a kid means I’m not real strong but mini quaking those screws out was a no brainer and hell, the team…especially May couldn’t see me. It kinda made my fingers achy but it worked then that Hale lady came back and told me she couldn’t find any other kids anywhere outside. I told her again that they all ran or rode away when I got to the fence then I started to cry cuz I can turn on those water works in a snap. I wailed that I wanted my mom and I needed to go home. I don’t think she cared because she just walked out. I got in the vent and crawled around til I found the communications room. There was one guy in there and he was wearing headphones and pretty into whatever the hell he was doing so I just popped out the screws on the really small vent and squeezed out. I pulled out the USB drive and slid into a port in the back of their mainframe. I figured I just tiptoe out and find the nearest exit but the guy got up when some kind of alarm went off. He just looked at me like he’d never seen a kid before and screamed, yeah screamed like some lady who saw a mouse. “What are you doing in here?????” I told him I needed a bathroom and got lost. He tried to grab me but I got into the hall and wow all hell broke loose. 

There were guards everywhere.

But being three foot eleven was a bonus. They couldn’t get me. I just weaved through them and under them and between their legs until I was racing down a hall that I hope really ended in an exit.

It didn’t. It dead ended.

May was telling me not to panic reminding me to stick to the plan that was totally shot to hell and I just wanted out before I disappeared and ended up on one of those have you see this kid never to be seen again posters. I didn’t even want to think about the perverts these creeps could sell me too and that was _if_ they did spend the next twenty years convincing me I was ‘happy to comply’. Nope that was not going to happen.

So I just did what came naturally. I flung out my hand and felt ever fiber of my ability flow through it. The wall just blew into rubble and dust…and the pain in my arm felt like I dunked it in lava. The last thing I remember was Davis running toward me and never being so happy to see him.

And then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team makes a decision that could seriously backfire and Daisy is having trouble understanding what is happening

**Day 69** Daisy, I’m writing this for you, mostly so you will have a way to know what happened but because I have to do something while I sit and watch you. We heard the chaos inside Hale’s base and rushed to get to you. I am so sorry we did not make it before the explosion. Davis was out of the jet before I could set it down and when he carried you out of the smoke, I almost lost it. You were lifeless. I took you into my arms and Davis got us out of there. Simmons says there is no concussion but that is a very nasty bump you’ve got. She’s keeping you sedated since the fractures in your left arm, collar bone and ribs are too painful for you to handle. She can’t understand why your shoulder blade was not pulverized. The device she and Fitz devised to keep you stationary until you heal is amazing. I thought I’d find you in plaster from your fingertips to your chin, but Simmons says this is better and will help you to heal faster.

When you wake I’ll expect a full explanation, especially why you did not tell us your powers had returned. Fitz and Simmons both agree that although you are still the size of a child, your powers are full grown and much too much for you to handle. We will discuss that at length.

Coulson is with Mack right now. The intel from the bug you planted is providing more information that we expected. They, along with Fitz, are sifting through it, learning what they can. It looks like you caused quite a fiasco before we pulled you out. I look forward to that discussion as well.

I haven’t read any of your entries. They are yours and not mine to steal but I want to take this time to tell you that, well I’m sorry I’ve been treating you like a kid. It’s hard not to when you are less than half your size and talk to me with that squeaky little voice. But while I keep forgetting you’re an adult, you keep forgetting you’re a kid. You make adult decisions for your kid body like I’ve been making mom decisions for your adult mind. I know it’s crazy for you but it is crazy for us, too. Maybe we should think about talking over some of those decisions but kid, sometimes your actions and decisions are more like what Skye would do. I guess reacting like my Fitz Work counterpart just comes naturally. I’m not going to promise it won’t happen again, just like you can’t promise you won’t cross the line again. Remember we are trying to keep you safe and show you the love and guidance we wish we could have given you all those years you spent without us. 

**Day 73** They said I was out for five whole days. It took me about five hours to convince May to let me have my journal so I could do something more than sit in this bed. Simmons says I’ve got about a hundred fractures but it feels like ten thousand. This thing they have on me is snug but I can move a little when it doesn’t hurt so much. I read the message from May and couldn’t figure out if she was mad at me or not. It didn’t look like mad writing. She went to get me some supper so I could write for a while.

This morning May and Coulson and Simmons came and we talked for a long time. I told them I had a little bit of power and I just tested it a little like moving pencils and tipping cups and once I wriggled a chair and a cabinet a few inches but nothing like the Hale thing. I guess it was because I was so scared. Simmons said that was probably it cuz my powers are kinda hooked to my feelings, especially when I’m scared. I didn’t think the whole wall would explode but I was super scared so… I promised them it never happened before and I didn’t even feel my quake thing before that. Coulson asked if I feel it now. Now I only feel hurting and it’s worse when I laugh or cough or move too fast. May had to carry me to the bathroom and help with everything. Gaw…that was mortifying. Well not as bad as having this damn fever that won’t go away. Simmons says it’s from the fractures and my body trying to heal itself but I still have to have this IV with antibiotic. She said she could take it off but then I’d get shots twice a day. NO WAY! I hate the IV but it’s better that gettin’ stabbed and she didn’t have to tell me where the stabbing would end up. BUT!!! One of the techs dropped the ear thermometer and then the big goof stepped on it. Fitz is really trying to devise a new one and really good one but guess what’s the only other kind they’ve got…that blasted damn thing like Skye’s mother swore by. Simmons promised me she would be the only one to use it and only if she thought my fever got worse.

I told them about what happened in Hale’s base and that she was not planning on letting me go. I left out the part about mini quaking the screws out of the air vent cover. Hell, it wasn’t that important or bad and they didn’t ask so… Before that guy saw me in the computer room I tapped a little glitch into their surveillance program. I figured Davis could use some help since it was more than forty-five minutes and he was on his way. It wasn’t part of the plan but I figured it couldn’t help and they wouldn’t see me either. By the time the guy saw me and tried to grab me and all the sirens went off the gremlin knocked out all their cameras and microphones. I snatched a box of matches off the desk when we were dancing around it then I flipped one in every waste basket I passed AND then lit one put it in the box and chucked the whole thing in the room marked REFUSE. I don’t know what was in there but it went poof really fast and the stink was disgusting. Between the sirens and the smoke and the smoke alarms and all those guys running and yelling it was like a giant insane circus until I ended up in that dead end hall way. I knew they were coming cuz I could hear their boots on the tile floor. The smoke was burning my eyes and choking me. I didn’t know what else to do. I covered my eyes and pushed out my arm. It hurt like hell, no like two, no three hells. For a second I thought maybe the fire caught on me and then I didn’t feel anything until Simmons was yelling and I was crying because it hurt so badly. But even though, I was pretty proud of my first mission as a mini-agent.

Coulson said the intel would help a lot but not at the cost of anyone, especially me. He could say that because it was only us and well, Simmons but she knew the way it was. I mean, he’s my dad, of course he was gonna say that. May said it was the first and absolute last time I got to be the secret weapon even if my head was all grown and my body needed to catch up. That’s when I said I was an ever secreter weapon cuz now my powers were full grown. Nobody would ever expect a little squirt like me to knock them on their ass…I didn’t say that because I wasn’t going to push my luck. They were talking to me like they used to when I wasn’t three foot eleven just like a real debriefing. May didn’t even threaten to paint my posterior purple…once I wasn’t so injured…she didn’t even look at me with that kinda look. Coulson had that relieved kinda still a little angry look he always did after a not so great mission where nobody got hurt. Well, nobody got killed. He agreed with May. Until I was at least five foot five there would be no more missions. I started to argue but he held up that damn finger and gave me that skinny lip look that made my voice strangle.

Simmons was no help. She told me, so they could hear, that I was absolutely not to use my powers for any reason. They were too much for my little bitty body to handle and next time it could be a lot worse. She also told them that I was healing quickly, just like always and in two or maybe three weeks I’d been fine. She looked at me with a mean doctor face and said that didn’t mean I could go crazy and I had to be careful until she was sure I was all healed.

I figured they were gonna tell me I’d be grounded to my damn room for all that time but they didn’t say anything for a bit. Then Simmons told me I’d have to stay in the Med Bay for at least another week so that was kinda like the same thing. May and Coulson looked at each other with that weird eye conversation thing they do then he just nodded. 

May took a big breath and I figured here it comes. Now I’d get the ‘how could you do something so stupid’ lecture but instead she told me that maybe I wasn’t big enough but I was certainly old enough to make may own decisions and be responsible for them. She was pretty sure I knew the difference between right and wrong and that if I did something stupid…well, I’d have to live with it.

I wanted to jump out of this bed and do cartwheels all around the room. Finally! Finally they had to admit I was an adult trapped in a little kid’s body. Before I could celebrate Coulson reminded me I still did not meet the height requirement for any kind of mission other than quarterbacking from command. 

**Day 74** When I woke up today I was alone. No May…no Coulson snoozing on the chair next to my bed. In fact, the chair was across the room in the corner. Simmons didn’t come in with her usual ‘good morning, sweetie’ sing songie voice and there was a bowl of cereal, an orange and hot damn! A cup of coffee, a real honest cup of hot coffee with cream and sugar right there on the tray. Hell, it wasn’t as great as blueberry pancakes, butter and warm syrup but _COFFEE!!!_ I almost screamed. I couldn’t remember the last time… I figured they brought me the wrong tray but hell, I was the only one in Med Bay. I pulled that tray thing closer and mixed it just the way I liked it and took a big slug before somebody realized their mistake. I thought it would be great but it was kinda bitter even when I put in more sugar and more cream and then more until it tasted more like warm cream than what I remembered as my favorite caffeine fix. The cereal was some kind of sweet flakey stuff and I couldn’t peel the orange with one hand so I had to bite the skin off which made my lips burn and my teeth numb. It wasn’t sweet but that was probably because of the sugary cereal and coffee mixture. I finally just pushed the soggy flakes and half chewed fruit away and tried not to think about how much I needed the bathroom. That’s when I noticed the IV was gone and figured I could just slide off the mattress and b-line it to the b-room.

A med-tech I didn’t know came in just as I started to tried to wriggle to the end of the bed. She shook her head and said she had orders to make sure I stayed put. She started to take my not eaten breakfast so I asked when May was coming back. She kinda just looked at me for a minute and said she had no information on that but she would check. I didn’t think my bladder would wait that long so I asked where Simmons was and she told me she believed Agent Simmons was in the lab and had asked not to be disturbed. Then she said if there was something I needed she was there to take care of it. She said she would be my med-tech for the day. There was no way in hell I was going to have this whoever she was get me to the bathroom and do all the helping stuff that I couldn’t do without my whole left side. Uh huh, no way. 

I told her I needed May and she just put the tray down and shook her head. Then she called me Agent Johnson and for a minute that felt great. She didn’t get all goofy and sweetie talking, just old me May was not available and asked me again what I needed. I think she figured it out cuz I was doing the laying in bed ‘pee-pee-dance’ by that time. She walked out and came back with one of those big silver bed pottie things and I just shook my head and pointed to the bathroom just outside my door and across the hall. She shook her head again and told me again she had order to keep me right where I was. I shook my head again and she called me Agent Johnson again right before she slipped that damn freezing thing right under by butt. I am pretty sure they keep it freezing so you have to just go as soon as it hits you. She just walked away and said she’d give me privacy. Then she took the tray and left.

When she came back I just kept my eyes closed. She didn’t say anything did what she did. I asked her where Coulson was and if he was coming soon. She said ‘Director Coulson, Agent Mackenzie and Agent Piper were off base and that was all the information she had.’ That’s when I got scared. I thought something really bad happened but she said as far as she knew there was no current emergency. Then she said she needed to check my temperature and I was ready to bolt. I even considered quaking her just a tiny bit but instead I pulled the blanket up as tight as I could with one hand. She grabbed my hand and pulled it away and I let out a little…or maybe it was a big scream cuz she stopped and shook her head and called me Agent Johnson again. She wanted to know what was wrong and if my hand hurt. I shook my head and watched her snap this little black band kinda wristwatch thing on my wrist. She said it was something Fitz rigged up and it was supposed to be surprise for some kid but things changed. For a minute I thought maybe….just maybe so I looked at my feet that weren’t really that far away and didn’t even reach to the middle of the bed…so no I was still little me. She was still holding my hand and shaking her head. She said, ‘hmmm, a little higher than we like it’ then put my hand down and walked out. I pulled my hand close so I could see this thing like some kind of bit fit or fibits or whatever the heck it was. Yep it said 103º. Kinda high for a kid but probably not an inhuman kid. Simmons told me the medicine in the IV would take care of the fever but like I said, the IV was gone. I wondered if this wonder tech took it out before I woke up. I had a lot to tell Simmons about this person she left me with. A minute later she came back with a little cup and a glass of water. She just held them out to me and I looked at them. She never smiled, not even once. She just shook that little cup at me and breathed a mad breath.

“Agent Johnson, I don’t have all day.” That’s what she said to me and I just looked at the little white pills in the cup right before she pushed them into my hand. I tried to tell her I couldn’t take them but she said they were safe. HA! Dummy I meant I _couldn’t_ take them, like swallow them. It was some damn dumb throwback to when I really was a kid. I could never swallow a pill. It just got stuck and I gagged and it started melting in the back of my throat and well it wasn’t pretty. I pushed them back at her and shook my head. She told me to stop being ridiculous and just take the pills. Then she shook it at me again. So I let out a mad breath and took them put them in my mouth and grabbed the water.

Med-tech Martha was not happy when she had to clean up the mess. She got even though cuz she came back with a damn shot and guess what the target was. 

**Day 74** Lunch – I was pretty sure May would come with lunch. Since Coulson had to be off base I knew it wouldn’t be my favorite grilled cheese but anything would be better than that crappy breakfast. Anyway the whole morning was so boring. This med-tech, Urfman, didn’t talk much and all the books and things May and Simmons gave me to pass the time were gone. I really wished for my laptop. She gave me a bunch of forms and said the director wanted them completed today. Damn they were mission reports…real mission reports for the Hale fiasco. I didn’t miss paperwork. I really hate paperwork. Fitz gave me this little soccer ball that I could bounce to the wall and then catch it and bounce it back. I was pretty good at one handing it but it was gone too. I asked her what happened to all my stuff and she just shrugged her shoulders and said he didn’t see it or know what happened to it. So now I just couldn’t wait for lunch. Maybe Yoyo would bring it and that meant chocolate pudding.

When I heard someone coming it was like Christmas! Except it was just another tech I didn’t know with a tray that he put down on the bed table thing and pushed it to where I could reach. It was some kind of green soup that smelled like broccoli, a pack of crackers, some kind of odd colored fruit in a little cup and a cola. I had to chew the crackers open so I could eat them with the cola. The cola didn’t make me as happy as the coffee but it was sweet and cold. Another thing I hadn’t had in a long time.

But no May…no Yoyo…no Simmons…

I guess it isn’t just over…I guess they’re still pretty mad at me.

**Day 75** I didn’t see anybody but Urfman all day yesterday. I didn’t even look at what supper was cuz I could smell those damn brussel sprouts. I didn’t care either. Dumb Urfman tried the pills again and enjoyed a repeat performance of my puking up my guts. I guess today she’ll just show up with the damn butt-shot. I looked at the fever checker watch. It’s just 101º today so maybe she’ll just leave me alone. Breakfast was kinda soupy oatmeal with raisins. YUCK…but I did get more coffee that I tried again but it tasted worse than yesterday. I didn’t try peeling the orange and Urfman told me the Vitamin C would be a good idea but it was my choice. I started to ask about May and she just told me everyone was doing their job just like they did every other day. She didn’t know anything about Coulson or when he’d be back. She said she didn’t have that clearance level. I asked for my laptop and she said I was supposed to be resting. When she left I just cried like a dumb baby.

Lunch wasn’t too bad. It was chicken soup, the kind from a can not like the kind Coulson makes. I didn’t eat supper again. I didn’t care what it was and I was really tired of being alone then Simmons came in and I never wanted to hug somebody so much in my life. I expected her to tell me about being so busy with some new mission and saying she was sorry for leaving me alone for two whole days with Med-tech Marsha but she just looked at the chart at the bottom of the bed and asked how I was feeling. She brought in one of those rolling X-ray machines and took a couple pictures but she didn’t show them to me like she usually did. She said things looked very good and asked if I needed anything.

That’s when I lost it. I started screaming that I needed to see her and May and Coulson and everybody and where were they and what the hell was going on. She patted my good shoulder and said I need to take a few breaths and calm down. Then she asked me if I wanted her to give me something to help me do that. I screamed no at her and said I wanted May that I wanted to see her and talk to her. She told me May was busy and I was so tired of hearing that dumb excuse. And that dumb med-tech snuck in and jabbed me with something and then it was lights out.

**Day 77** It was the same thing all week. Simmons came in everyday but only acted all doctory. At least she gave me some awful tasting liquid in case the fever came back but it kept doing down until it was normal enough for her and the evil med-tech-troll that never EVER smiled. Coulson came back and he stopped in ‘just to check-in’. He said I looked good and patted my foot. He said everything was fine and that they were just checking some of the intel they got from the bug I planted. He said he was pretty sure the cameras were all knocked out and Hale never saw what really happened. What they heard through my bug was Hale’s people believed it was some kind of explosion. I guess I lucked out. He said he appreciated the paperwork being completed so quickly. I asked if he could make lunch and he said he’d see if there was time today and then he was gone. He said he had to help May move some stuff and for me to take care. I think there was more going on than he was saying.

I didn’t see anyone else until Simmons came right after the supper I didn’t eat. She just looked at the soggy spaghetti and wilty salad with sour dressing. She said I needed to eat and I said YUCK and she said it was my choice but being hungry was not very wise. I told her if nothing else I could chew the damn skin off an orange for breakfast tomorrow. She just shook her head and said the sarcasm really wasn’t necessary. She checked my magic temperature watch and said good night.

**Day 78** No med-tech Marsha today because Simmons says I am good enough to get out of here. No fever for three days and I got to walk all the way to the bathroom all by myself. It was kinda hard wrangling my clothes up and down but I did with no help at all. She told me I could get my own breakfast and then rest in my own bed and that was the best thing I’d heard in forever. This kinda cast shirt sleeve thing has to stay on a little bit longer but it isn’t too bad now that I can move and it doesn’t hurt as much. I got on my jeans and a too big sweatshirt but had to tuck my laces inside my shoes cuz I couldn’t tie them and then I was off to the commissary to find something edible and real coffee…and nobody stopped me. I got the cup and poured it in and got the cream and the sugar and even a packet of hot chocolate and mixed up my favorite caffeine fix. I just can’t figure out why it doesn’t taste as good as it used too. Maybe they’re using some new kind of coffee or maybe there’s something wrong with the pot in this place. I think I miss Bunny.

I checked out the cereal selection and didn’t find anything that looked good but I knew May had English Muffins and that great plum jelly in our bunk so I decided to head there. And maybe tea would be good instead of that nasty coffee in this place. I couldn’t wait to see the place. I just wanted to be home.

But nobody was there and my room…my room was…was empty. Everything was gone. All that was left was the chair and a bare mattress on the bed frame. I thought they just left but when I turned around May was just standing there. She looked at me for second and said they moved my stuff into a private bunk down the hall. She moved so I could go out the door and then showed me where it was. She said they told the cyber-school I was done with the program and then something about what she told them as an excuse but I wasn’t listening anymore. My laptop was there and May showed me where they put all my stuff in the drawers. She told me there was no private bathrooms in these bunks and pointed to the door where the lavs and showers were. 

I just didn’t say anything. 

She said to let her know if she forgot anything and said she’d see me later.

She closed the door and I just stood there staring at it.

I didn’t see Ling-a-ling anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May is not happy with the situation and ready end it  
> Daisy is torn between devastation and anger as she relives old wounds then makes her own very questionable decision

**Night 78** Nobody came to see if I wanted lunch and they didn’t check on dinner either. I don’t care. They said they wouldn’t send me back, said they couldn’t and I guess really they can’t but it sure feels that way. I looked for Ling-a-ling in every drawer but he’s nowhere to be found. 

When they sent me back when I was a kid, a real kid outside and inside, I never cried, not once. I wasn’t gonna let them see how bad I felt. I didn’t want them to think I cared. Hell, they didn’t well except that one time Sr. Emily came and sat with me. She didn’t say anything, just sat there with her arm around my shoulders for a long time. She helped me put my dumb stuff away and hugged me a little before she left. But I didn’t cry, not one tear. It didn’t matter cuz crying never helped anything and I just didn’t let myself want anything or need anything or hope it would work because then it didn’t hurt. Every time I shipped out to the next foster home I just told myself it was a little side trip and I’d be back…except for the Brody’s, I really liked that one…but it just ended the same way. 

But now none of that mattered and no matter how much I tried to think like I did back then it didn’t help and I cried until I was pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to breathe anymore. I think I just cried til I fell asleep but when I woke up I cried more. I snuck out to the bathroom three times and one time I had to stay in there until two others got done with what they were in there to do. I pulled up my feet and kept real quiet so they wouldn’t know I was in there too. Somebody told me once the more you cry, the less you pee but I don’t think that’s true cuz I still had to go. My head hurt and my eyes burned and it felt like my head was stuffed with fuzz. I kept thinking they’d come back and tell me it was just to teach me a lesson but nobody came.

It felt like night when some other med-tech knocked on the door and said Simmons thought I should eat. He said he was leaving a tray and I could decide what I wanted to do. I wanted to open the door and throw the whole thing down the hall then jump up and down on it but…then again I didn’t care.

If they didn’t want me it didn’t matter. I’d just leave. I did it before. I’ll pack my bag and leave… I don’t really know where I’d go. I can’t go back to my van. I’m pretty sure it would be physically impossible to drive. I’m sure I could get out of here but it’s about thirty miles around the lake to the main road and then another twenty into town. I guess I could use that tunnel thing Yoyo used when we went to River’s End but it’s really long and kinda dark and I could probably drive one of those golf cart things but they said there’s lots of tunnels and I don’t know which is the right one or where I’d end up. Even if I got to town the police would probably get me cuz who lets a kid just wander around and they’d know I wasn’t from around there. I wouldn’t tell them anything and they’d ship me off to some foster home where they’d just kick me out in a couple days and I’d be right back. Maybe I could just live in the woods like a hermit until I got my self back, then I could go wherever I wanted.

I thought about it for a long time but it just made me cry more and then I really had to run to the bathroom cuz it made my stomach wretch too. It’s weird you can throw up that much when you don’t even eat anything.

I didn’t even put on pajamas. I didn’t want to see them and think about getting tucked in and good night kisses. I just scrunched up on the bunk and cried until I went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meanwhile…**

“DAMN IT!” May slammed both hands on the table causing Fitz to jump and Coulson to let out a long exasperated breath. She stormed across the room as both men watched then marched back and drew a deep breath. “This is ridiculous.” She growled through her teeth. “I don’t know how I let…”

“May,” Coulson’s voice was calm but shaky as he rested both hands on her shoulders. He drew a breath but before he could form a word she shook him off and stormed away a second time, stopping at the opposite wall and staring at it while drawing deep breaths. She let them out slowly and deliberately. 

Coulson stared at the small screen on Fitz’s laptop. He shook his head and tried to calm the tremor in his voice. “This is a bad idea, Fitz. We can’t just watch while…”

The young scientist held up a hand. “You don’t need to be here, Director. I will keep monitoring the situation but we all agreed this is the only way and Jemma claims…”

“Simmons has never been a mother.” May growled again, turning toward the men. “She doesn’t have any idea what this does to either of us. Damn it!” She slammed her hand again, evoking the same reaction from Fitz. 

He grabbed the laptop that shook with both their actions and looked away from the screen for the first time. “It is a proven fact that giving a person what they want will result in them seeing it is not in their best interest. Daisy thinks…”

“Look at her!” May interrupted spinning the small screen to face her. “She thinks we’ve abandoned her. Damn it, Fitz, we’re doing everything we promised we would never do.”

“She’s been crying for hours.” Coulson remarked slightly above a whisper.

Fitz slowly turned the laptop back, easing it from May’s grip. “You haven’t abandoned her. She’s got a home and food and enough people to rely on if she chooses. We’ve just got to wait until she realizes it.”

“If she survives the heartbreak,” again Coulson’s soft voice quietly added his opinion.

“She doesn’t even understand what the hell is going on.” May slammed the table again. 

Fitz flinched but remained calm. “Neither of you need to watch this.” He repeated.

“She’s our daughter, Fitz. Where else do you think we would be?” Coulson was louder, accusing without using those exact words.

Fitz smiled a small smile. “And she’s an adult despite her appearance. It’s what she’s been telling us for weeks and we all chose to ignore it.” He turned to face them. “Maybe that’s what’s keeping her stuck in a child’s form. Maybe we are the problem. If we treat her like an adult perhaps she will relax and…and nature will take its course.”

“Right now the only thing taking its course is her misery.” May snarled. “She’s hurt and she…”

May stopped, considering her words and where they had come from. In that moment she felt the same feelings she had felt in that other reality where she was Melinda and would do anything to comfort her bao bao…anything for Skye and Skye was Daisy and Daisy was her child. No matter what age or size she currently held. 

Coulson waited, his brows reaching to his hair line. She stared into the depths of his eyes fully conscious of their unspoken communication. She gave an almost imperceptible nod.

“She needs me. She needs us, both of us.” She spoke in a hushed calm voice that almost broke with the same heartache Daisy was experiencing a floor below.

.

Fitz let out a soft breath. “We are not trying to hurt her or you, just do what may be the best for everyone. Either Daisy will learn she truly does need you to care for her as you would a child or she will adjust to being a rather small adult.” He gave a weak smile, “at least for the time it takes for this after affect to wear off and she returns to normal.”

May shook her head at stared at the small form curled into a ball atop the blanket on the bunk. “Well it took a heartbreaking turn.

Coulson stood next to her and laid one hand on her shoulder. “I hope Daisy realizes the lesson we’re trying to teach her.”

Fitz looked at the screen for a moment. He tapped a few keys and a read out appeared on the side of the screen. Daisy’s vitals showed within normal levels. The ‘magic fever reading watch’ did a lot more than that. “Look, she is sound asleep and probably will be for the night. Maybe you two should do the same.”

May sneered at the younger man, exhaling heavily through flared nostrils. “Like hell,” she snarled. “I’m going in there.” She nodded at the screen. “There is no damn way I am leaving her alone all night.” She turned and stormed toward the door.

“But…” Fitz attempted to keep her in the room.

May turned and glared at him. “You want to try to stop me?” She threatened.

“Us,” Coulson corrected as he opened the door.

May followed then turned back and huffed, “at least you could have let her keep the damn stuffed dog.”

**Day 79** I hoped it was a nightmare but I was still in that room…my bunk, I guess and I was still alone. My eyes really hurt, almost like I couldn’t open them and they were all sticky. I rubbed them until they burned. I sat on the bed and looked at the chair that I was pretty sure was not there before but I didn’t care. I needed the bathroom so I just opened the door and dragged myself to it. I didn’t even care if somebody saw me. Some guy passed me in the hall and just nodded. I guess being so small I didn’t notice all the new agents in the base. I wondered where they came from or how they knew we were here but it didn’t matter. I did what I needed and put cold water on my face. It woulda been nice if I coulda looked in the mirror but it was too high and anyway there was probably one on the back of m…my bunk door. There was one in pretty much every bunk I ever had, even on the Bus. I wished I was back on the Bus. I wished I was still Skye and the only crazy thing that happened was some agent showed up with a crazy computer eye.

This really sucked…more than being grounded and way more than getting my backside warmed. 

When I got back to the room there was a tray with breakfast and a note from Simmons that three days was too long without eating. It was just some toast and a cup of luke warm tea…with a honey packet. Great something else to open with one hand. I decided to curl up on the bed instead. I wasn’t hungry or thirsty.

There was really nothing to do but nobody said I had to stay here. Nobody cared that I went to the bathroom and the door wasn’t locked. Maybe I could go find them and tell them again I was sorry about doing such a dumb kid thing. So I just walked out and started for command. Most of the halls were empty but I passed a couple people who just kinda ignored me. Then I saw Davis. I thought he’d think this was all pretty funny and I didn’t want to have to listen to him so I ducked into one of the open doors. I figured I’d just stay there and wait until he went by but damn…he stopped right outside the door I was hiding behind. I thought maybe he saw me go in and was just waiting for me but then he started talking to someone. They were talking about the Hale thing and he said it was lucky I got out of there alive. The other person asked what happened and Davis said he really didn’t know. I almost laughed because he had to know what happened but then again he didn’t actually see me quake the wall apart. The other guy asked if he heard what happened to the kid. Davis didn’t say anything but the other guy kinda laughed and said it was a real dumb idea but it was dumb that someone got turned into a kid and he was glad it wasn’t him. Davis said I wasn’t really a kid and I kinda felt bad for thinking he was a goof cuz now he was kinda stickin’ up for me. The other guy said it didn’t really matter cuz the gloves were off and from now on everybody had to treat me just like they always did. He said I’d have to pull my own weight and earn my keep instead of being Coulson’s pet. I think Davis got mad because he said a couple things I probably shouldn’t write just in case anyone ever reads this. He told the guy he better watch his step cuz big or little I was Coulson’s kid. The guy just laughed and then they both walked away.

I changed my mind about going to command and waited for a couple minutes to be sure they were gone. I just went back to my room. I needed some time to think. Everything was all mixed up in my head. I just needed to talk to somebody. I really needed my mom…the mom that just didn’t want me anymore. Anyway I was crying again and nobody needed to see that.

**Day 79½** I was only in my room a couple minutes when Jemma came. She knocked on the door and asked if she could come in. I said I didn’t care and she could do what she wanted. She came in anyway with a tray that was probably lunch that I wasn’t going to eat. I didn’t roll over or look at her or even say hello. She told me she was there to give me a test and I told her to go away. I felt fine. She said it wasn’t to see if I was sick but it was important and I needed to turn around and cooperate. She wasn’t using her ‘how are you today sweetheart’ voice. It was her serious doctor agent voice. I told her again to go away but she said it was an order from the director and neither of us had a choice. I could hear her putting stuff on the table but I just didn’t care. Then she pulled out the chair and told me we just needed to get this done and she would leave me alone but not until I agreed to eat at least some of the lunch she brought. So I wiped my nose on the sheet, rubbed the tears off my eyes and turned around.

Jemma looked at me funny for just a second then looked at the stuff on the table like she forgot what she wanted to say. In fact she didn’t say anything for a couple minutes, just moved the stuff around. When she looked at me again she had the mean doctor eyes again and told me to come sit down and answer some questions. It was kinda dumb stuff she wanted me to do, like put a puzzle together and repeat numbers or places. I asked her what kind of stupid thing this was and she said it was a necessary one. She asked me dumb questions like what’s the opposite of grief and what’s the same as happy. The she had other things like what comes next if she said 4, 5, 7, 11 and there were blocks to put in order and words all mixed up that needed to be put into sentences that made sense. It was dumb but it was something to do and hell, Jemma was there. I tried to ask her questions but she said I had to just concentrate on what she asked. When it was all done she put all her stuff in her bag and I figured she was leaving.

I told her I was sorry and she looked at me funny again. I asked her if this was being punished and told her I needed to see May. For a minute she looked almost normal and I thought she’d tell me what the hell was going on but she just shook her head and said that it was time everyone gave me what I asked for then she pointed to the food tray and left.

I flipped the tray on the floor and just watched the cola can pop and spray all over the floor. I didn’t care about the mess so I kicked the can right into the wall and the soda dripped everywhere.

Then I cried more cuz this was just what it felt like to get sent back but there weren’t even nuns there to tell me what I did wrong and how to make things better next time.

 **Day 80 and one minute** I waited until I was sure it was quiet. There would be agents at night but not as many as in the day. I thought about packing a bag but there wasn’t anything I needed from here. I just walked out the door and went to the bathroom. It was empty too cuz all the people who had bunks in this hall were probably sleeping or at their posts. I washed my hands and looked at the magic-fever watch on my hand. It was cool, but I didn’t want anything from here. I had a plan to get to the tunnel to River’s End. I had twenty-seven dollars and fifteen cents and that could buy a bus ticket to somewhere. If anyone asked I’d give them a fake name and tell them I got off at the wrong stop on my way to visit my grandmother. I’d tell them my bags and ticket were on the other bus and add some tears and they’d just send me on my way. Maybe I’d pick a place in Canada. I looked up a bunch of places on my laptop and learned what I could about it, made up a cool grandma too.

I took off the watch thing and put it on the sink. Somebody would find it. Maybe they would keep it or maybe give to someone. I didn’t care and I started to cry again but I stopped and made it to the lift without bumping into anybody.

There was nobody at the tunnel but it was super dark. I knew those little golf carts had lights so I wasn’t too scared. Hell, it’s been forever since I was afraid of the dark but this was weird ‘I’ve never been here’ dark with a lot of creepy clicks and pops and noises that really sounded like some really big taking snuffly breaths. I tired not to listen but it was hard cuz it was so dark I couldn’t see anything. I wasn’t like your eyes get used to it even, it just stayed dark. So I got close to the wall and just felt my way along the tunnel. It was kinda wet and cold or maybe just so cold it felt wet. I started to think this was a bad idea until I fell on top of one of the little kinda golf carts and I felt the cut on my knee when I hit it. I couldn’t see it but I could feel the blood dribbling down my leg. It wasn’t bad. I just wiped it with my hand then wiped my hand on my shorts. Then I felt my way around the little cart and found the steering wheel and the keys were right in it cuz why would they not be. It started and didn’t even make noise except for the little hum the battery makes. I took a big breath and wiped my eyes again. I wasn’t gonna cry anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Meanwhile…**

“She’s been in that bathroom an awful long time.” Coulson pointed out, staring at the laptop screen. “Maybe she’s sick.”

Jemma shook her head. “She’s fine, Director. I spent hours with her this afternoon.”

“That was this afternoon, things could change. Maybe it was something she ate.” He corrected the doctor.

“Hmph, like she’d eaten anything other than a couple crackers,” May snorted. 

Jemma flipped through the few forms on the clipboard she held. “The cognitive test results are rather inconclusive. Some of the scores show she’s is operating on an advanced level and others…” she paused, scrutinizing her own writing.

“Others?” May snapped.

Shaking her head, Jemma took a breath. “Others aren’t so clear.” She looked up at the angry mother. “And I am not sure if she was cooperating, giving me honest answers or just humoring me which would prove she is operating on a mature Daisy level. But…”

“But?” May growled, snatching the clipboard and glancing at the charts and numbers before pushing back into Jemma’s hands.

“It could also mean that there are times when her reasoning ability is equally matched to her current physical appearance.” She breathed.

“So you’re saying sometimes she is truly a nine year old?” Coulson wrinkled his brow. Could this crazy situation get any worse?

Jemma flipped through a few pages and nodded. “Yes, definitely operating on an eight to ten year old level but even then I believe she is conscious of her situation.” She shook her head. “It’s like she’s not able to control it…sometimes,” the doctor frowned.

Coulson glanced back at the laptop screen. “She is still in there. I think we need to check on her.”

Simmons turned the laptop toward her and tapped a few keys bringing up the window that showed Daisy’s biometrics. “She is fine and still in the washroom. Perhaps she decided to shower.”

“I watched her walk out of that room, Simmons. She took nothing with her so unless she’s planning on traipsing back in her birthday suit she’s not using the shower. And since this whole thing started she has not once voluntarily made any attempts at showering or bathing.”

“Brushing her teeth then,” Jemma suggested with a slight shrug.

“One at a time?” Coulson asked.

May shook her head. “This whole this is asinine. All we’ve managed is making Daisy feel abandoned. Assuming she understands everything that’s happening to her is without a doubt the most stupid decision we’ve ever made and I am putting a stop to it right now.” She poked a finger at the air and headed for the door. Coulson stood and followed.

“But we haven’t given her a chance to realize…” Jemma was speaking to an empty room. She wrapped an arm around her clipboard and exited the room.

xxx

May slammed open the lavatory door yelling Daisy’s name as she did. Coulson ignored the fact it was the woman’s room and followed. He called to the girl as well then headed to the shower area, hoping none of the female agents felt the need for a late night rinse. May pushed open every stall door and found each equally empty. She stood staring at the ceiling, drawing deep breaths to calm herself. 

“Nothing,” Coulson announced returning from the showers.

Jemma stood in the open doorway. “I checked the room. Except for the dreadful mess there is no sign of her.”

Coulson turned in a circle throwing his arms up. “Maybe she slipped out while we were arguing and…”

Jemma was shaking her head. “That is not possible. She did not leave this area. Her biometric is still showing she is here.”

May let out a huff gaining the attention of both. They turned to see her standing at the sink with the black watch held between her two fingers. She took the few steps she needed to drop it into Jemma’s hand.

“Where is my daughter?” She hissed just above a whisper.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy meets someone who points her in the right direction  
> May is furious mostly with herself  
> Simmons realizes she was wrong

**Day 80 – well really very early morning 80** The light on this little cart thing was crummy, kinda like one of those little bitty flashlights. It just put a little stream of light in the black and that made it look even creepier. I kept thinking about all those movies Fitz-Simmons and I used to watch and thinking some kind of weirdo was gonna just grab me right out of the little car. It was kind of like those little putt-putt cars little kids drive around their backyards. Boy, when I get out of this I’m gonna have a long talk with Fitz about upgrading these dumb things… But, I’m not gonna see Fitz again so he’ll have to figure it out himself. The hum the thing made was creepy the more I had to listen to it. Sounds like some big cat purring or growling real low. I finally made to the big door and it’s a good think somebody painted a big yellow arrow on it or I would have smashed right into it. I stopped the car and hoped it wasn’t locked cuz I had no idea how to unlock it and I was pretty sure that scanner thing wouldn’t recognize my hand. I’m sure they made sure it wouldn’t so I couldn’t just get out of their sight for ten damn minutes. I yanked it first but nothing happened, so I pushed it and it gave a little. Damn thing was heavy as a frigerator and pushing with one hand was not easy so I used my whole right side and got it open enough to just squeeze through. My everything hurt for minute so I just stopped and waited for it to stop.

The warehouse had windows and a skylight so the light from outside showed in. It was just moon light and probably some streetlight or something but it was enough to let my eyes get used to it and I could see the boxes and stuff in the place. I remembered me and Yoyo had to walk all the way across it and then around a bunch of big crates to get to the door. I tried to shove the big door closed but it wouldn’t budge and I wasn’t gonna hurt my side again so I just started walking and hoping I wouldn’t get lost in this big maze.

After about ten minutes I was pretty sure I was going in circles. There was this big brown splashy kinda stain on the floor that I didn’t want to think looked like blood but it did and I walked over it about five times. So either I was really mixed up or somebody had a creepy sense of humor. I stepped on it again and decided to back up and try going down the last passage way.

That’s when I bumped into him… I didn’t know it was a him at first and I hoped maybe it was Davis already looking for me but when I turned around I knew he never wore those kinda work guy pants and dirty work boots like a nasty foster father wore a long time ago. I looked all the way up at him and knew this guy could not be an agent…nobody looked like that. Then he said, ‘you lost, kid?’ and I just swallowed cuz my voice was just more lost than me.

I was pretty sure he was one of those guys your mom tells you to never talk to and to run away if they ever even look at you. I don’t think he ever combed the wild hair that stuck out on both sides of his head but didn’t look like there was any on top. He had on a grubby denim shirt with big stains like he never heard of a napkin all over it. But there were buttons missing and I could see the really clean T-shirt underneath. It almost glowed in the moon light. His baggy jeans really proved he never used a napkin cuz he definitely wiped his hands there all the time. I took a step back cuz…well…yuck! He was chewing on a toothpick and his face was all bristly like he was trying to grow a beard but wasn’t really sure. And his hands looked like he just changed the oil on…fifty cars.

He shook his head when he looked at me and took a big breath then he said ‘come on’ and started walking away. I did not and was not going to follow him but I was just frozen stuck right there watching as he walked real slow then stopped and just looked at me with his bushy eyebrows up close to his no hair head. He brushed his hand like he was telling me to go ahead then he just waited and put his arms over his chest.

He said, ‘guess you could just stand there or roam around this place til the sun comes up but if you wanna get to the door you're gonna have to come with me…” Then he just waited…again. So I took a big breath, nodded and took a step. He waited til I got closer then started walking again and I followed but stayed far enough away that he couldn’t touch me.

We walked for a while around the place and I didn’t see the stain again so I figured we weren’t going round and round but I wasn’t real sure he was gonna show me how to get out until I saw the door. There was a little light bulb over it. I remember the janitor at St. Agnes called it a bug light. It only showed right at the door. I started right for it but he said, ‘hold on there kid, wait a minute before you go out there in the dark…’

I just looked at him and then at the door and told him I had to go. He smiled and said there really wasn’t a lot to do in River’s End this time of night unless I was off to the 24 hour convenient store but that was about a five mile hike. Then he flipped one of the crates over and pointed at it like I should sit down. I didn’t move until he walked about ten feet away and sat down on a different crate.

He said I looked like I was traveling light and wondered if maybe I’d like something to eat or drink before I took off. I shook my head and just looked at the door wondering if I could get there before he could catch me. He put a big cooler on the crate next to him and popped it open. He took out a can of orange soda and pulled the top then took a big drink and did a burp that didn’t make any noise. He took out another one and held it out to me. A drink would have been great but I wasn’t getting that close to me. He smiled and stood up. I pushed my crate seat back and he held up a hand and put the soda down on a crate between us then went back to his own seat. He nodded toward it and hell, I got up and got it then ran back to my spot. It was cold and tasted real good. I don’t know why I told him my mom didn’t like me have stuff like that. He smiled and nodded. He was looking in the cooler then he told me he had some really good ham and Swiss on hard rolls then he stood up and put one on the same crate where he put the soda. He stuck his chin out to it so I knew it could be mine. I waited a little bit cuz what if there was some kind of drug in it and I woke up in the trunk of his car or worse. I wasn’t hungry anywhere.

‘Pretty late for a little thing like you to be on an adventure’ he said while he was chewing. I just shrugged. ‘Yer folks know yer out?’ He took another big drink with another quiet burp and just looked at me. I just shrugged again and mumbled that they didn’t care. He nodded and took a big bite of his sandwich then told me he didn’t usually have company at lunch time. I wanted to laugh cuz it was way too late for lunch and way too early for breakfast. He laughed instead and asked if I was gonna eat the other sandwich. I shook my head and he said ‘suit yourself’ then got it and unwrapped it before he even finished the first one. He bit and chewed for a while then asked me where I was planning to go cuz River’s End was closed up tight. I said I was going to the bus station cuz I knew bus stations were always open. That’s when he smiled and said there was no bus station in River’s End and I’d have to take a cab all the way to Westport about an hour or so away. 

Well that just sucked. What the hell kind of town didn’t have a bus station and cab fare to another town would eat up a lot of my funds. He pulled a bag of those elf cookies with the chocolate filling out of his cooler and opened it. He held it out for me but I just shook my head.

He told me that a lot of kids think their parents don’t care what they do but I didn’t look like a kid no one cared about. Boy was he a rotten judge of character. I wanted to tell him nobody ever cared about me but I just let out a big breath and shook my head. Then he said sometimes kids get in trouble and their parents are tough on them but that don’t mean they don’t care. I shook my head and I told him I did lots of dumb stuff but the last time they just gave up cuz that’s what people do.

He nodded and said he guessed some people did that but not parents. I told him they just left me alone and that’s what always happens and they just didn’t care anymore. He asked me if I was off to some bus station to teach them a lesson and I said yes then no and then I told him it didn’t matter cuz they didn’t care. He said maybe they cared in a way I didn’t see but I told him that was dumb. I could see they just sent me away. I told them they put me in my own place and didn’t yell at me or make me stay in my room or care if I drank coffee for breakfast. Then he laughed and tossed me the bag of cookies and I caught them. He said it sounded like they thought I was all grown up out on my own. I took a cookie and bit it. It tasted better than I remembered, not that I ever got a lot of cookies but I remembered those. I bit it again and started to feel real mad.

I’m not grown up, I told him that. Look at me, I almost screamed. I can’t take care of myself and now they don’t even say goodnight and I can’t find Ling-a-ling and coffee doesn’t taste right and I hate the dark and the bathroom and the shower and I just want my mom. And then I squished the cookie in my hand and I was crying like a dumb baby.

He didn’t say anything or tell me to stop or that it would be okay, just munched on his cookies and hummed something I didn’t know. I swiped my nose with my shirt and rubbed the tears off my eyes after a while. He pointed his head at the door and told me it wasn’t locked. Then he said nobody ever solved anything they ran from and I knew he was right cuz it never worked for me…just made things worse or got people I cared about hurt. He said he had a phone and could call that cab for me but it might take a while since the town only had two and the drivers were probably asleep. I just shrugged. He started putting everything back in his cooler then put it back where he got it and brushed his hands off on his jeans. He told me he bet I could probably get back in my bed before anyone knew I was gone.

He doesn’t know May.

The guy walked me back to the door and pulled it open with no problem. He looked at me and told me it wasn’t easy to be a kid but it was a lot harder to be grown up. If he only knew how hard it was to be both at the same time. Then he asked me again if I’d rather get that cab and I shook my head. He told me to give my parents a chance because they were probably trying to teach me a lesson and that parents make mistakes sometimes. He said it was kinda hard to be in charge of a kid and do everything your sposed to do and get it right. He laughed a little and said maybe I was acting a little too big for my britches and they wanted to show me how it felt. I just nodded. I thought about going back and out the door but I really wanted to just go home to my real home…my only home…no matter how big or old or kid or grown up I was…if they’d let me. The guy asked if I wanted him to take me back but I said no and got back in the little car and started it. The little head light came on and he reached over into the car and flipped a switch and two big lights came on. I said thank you and he said things look a lot better in the right light.

He just watched me until I couldn’t see him anymore

I drove the car back until I heard somebody then I turned it off and stayed super quiet. It was too late. They were looking for me and everything was just all messed up. I got out of the tunnel and into the first vent I could find. Nobody could find me there so I made it to the lift and then to the hangar. I knew exactly were to go to be alone.

**Meanwhile…**

May stormed down the hall thankful there were no agents to push out of her way. Coulson followed a few steps behind while Simmons almost broke into a run in order to catch up. “Forty-eight hours,” she growled. “Forty-eight hours…I agreed to forty-eight hours,” she stopped and spun so quickly Coulson almost slammed into her. Simmons skidded to a halt. She poked a finger out at no one in particular. “This asinine stunt has lasted about forty-seven hours too long.”

“May,” Coulson attempted to diffuse her. “Simmons was only trying…”

Turning away then back with an even more furious scowl, May stopped him without a word. She drew a deep breath and turned toward the doctor. “I never should have agreed to this stunt and you never should have thought something so damn stupid would do anything more than make this situation worse.”

“Agent May,” Simmons tried to remain objective. “We all agreed we would try any recourse to help Daisy get back to being herself. We’ve barely accomplished…”

“No,” May exhaled deeply, stepping closer to the younger agent and again thrusting an accusing finger. “The only thing we’ve accomplished is reminding her that she’s been rejected over and over and that everyone…everyone…” she paused at the catch in her voice. Pursing her lips she turned away and swallowed the sob that threatened to escape. “Everyone…including me is willing to just throw her away.” She ended in a little more than a whisper.

Coulson stepped closer and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder. She slapped him away. “I’m just as guilty, May, but she was so miserable and just wanted use to remember she was still an adult.”

“But she’s not,” May barked. “She is a kid…for now, just a kid and she’s doing exactly what she always does when things get too much. She’s running and if she gets out there…”

“No, no, May.” Coulson assured her. “I locked down the base as soon as we knew and…”

“Fitz is checking every camera and sensor on every floor…he’s even got sensors in most of the vents. We will find her.” Simmons tried to calm them both.

“She was gone before anyone had a chance to do a thing.” May spoke through her teeth. “Whether she’s ten or thirty, she’s Daisy. If she wants something, she’ll get it.” She snarled and started storming away. “And when I get my hands on her she is she going to get it…” she swore under her breath.

Xxxx

**Day 80 almost morning** It was pretty easy getting into the Zephyr cuz nobody was going anywhere. From there it was even easier to get into the Quinjet. I like the Quinjet. It just makes me feel okay. I can’t go back to that room that isn’t mine. So I’m just gonna sit here and hug my knees cuz I think I finally figured out that I really need somebody to hug me. I never felt like that before or maybe I did and just forgot cuz maybe that was what I felt all those years I was in St. Agnes when something was missing but I never knew what it was. So I hugged my knees so tight they squished against me and I pushed myself real tight between the pilot’s seat and the cockpit wall. I didn’t want to cry anymore but I couldn’t help it. I messed up again and I just cried until I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy thinks she's hidden but May knows her too well

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Base Lighthouse – Command:** **645 hrs/80 th day after incident**

“What do you mean there’s not trace of her?” May demanded as Fitz scrolled through surveillance of every floor.

The young man stopped for a moment, his fingers poised over the computer keyboard. “Well, that’s not exactly true…” He dropped his fingers and rapidly typed at the sound of her low growl. “It just isn’t much help.”

May drew a breath through her teeth, exhaled slowly and watched as the screen blurred then slowly focused to show a small girl dragging a large crate down a dim hallway, pushing it to the wall then climbing on to it. She narrowed her eyes and looked closer then turned to Fitz and back to the screen. “What the…”

“It’s the console hub on the thirteenth floor. I believe she is…” Before Fitz could finish the kid turned to the screen and raised one finger. A second later the camera showed only static.”

“Did she…” May’s voice was incredulous.

Fitz nodded. “Exactly, she disabled half of the camera’s I’ve managed to get working. The rest she simply avoided. She knows the location of every one.”

Coulson shook his head. “I don’t think that was what May meant, but how the hell would she even know about any of that?”

Fitz fell silent and continued typing, flipping off the scene and once again scanning other views on the several larger screens on the wall.

“Fitz…” May’s comment was more a threat than a question. She looked to Simmons who had been silently watching since they’d regrouped in command.

Fitz blew a breath through puffed cheeks and set his hands down lightly on either side of the keyboard. “It is probably because she has been helping me get the system up to date and…”

“Damn it!” May spat. 

“Oh, Fitz,” Simmons almost scolded.

“You had her helping you set up this…this…” Coulson was near speechless.

“Surveillance, sir,” Fitz finished for him.

“Have you lost your mind?!” May demanded, stepping so close the young man could feel her breath.

“No!” Fitz barked back. “No, I haven’t,” he repeated in a calmer tone. 

For a moment it was silent as everyone merely stared at everyone else. Fitz drew a deep breath and continued. “You were all so hell-bent on bloody treating her like a child…”

May let out an exasperated breath and walked away then turned back and crossed her arms over her chest. Anything she had to say right now would only exacerbate the situation. She chose to save her anger until it could be best used.

Fitz looked at Jemma who returned a sigh. “All of you,” he continued, “fawning and cooing over her like she was a wee child.”

“Damn it, Fitz, right now she _is_ a child. _Look_ at her!” Coulson’s voice was tense as he pointed to the now blank computer screen.

“But not here,” Fitz tapped his temple. “She is still the best computer whiz we have and she needed something to do and I didn’t mind the help. She needed to feel useful, not just some poor thing taking up space.” He stopped, feeling the pain of the distant memory of feeling much the same. His accident…injury had left him feeling much like a child that everyone tiptoed around or treated him as if he would shatter if they spoke to him. The young man drew a shaky breath and glanced at Jemma before continuing. “This place is so antiquated and so much had to be rewired and decades of dust and small gnawing rodents did nothing to keep it in working order.”

“So you had Daisy work on security?” Coulson was flabbergasted.

“She knew what she was doing,” Fitz countered, then mumbled, “and a bit more than I knew about how to get around it. Who better to create an unhack-able system than a master hacker?”

May let out a hiss that drove a chill through both scientists. She did not have to speak to let them know her feelings.

Coulson stepped closer. “Such as?” His voice was gratingly serious.

Fitz looked from one person to the other and shook his head again. “Apparently she was able to get into all of the files. As long as she can get to one of the hubs she can turn on or off any secure parameter she pleases. I can turn them back on but I have to get through her gobblety gook first.” He ended with a frustrated huff. “She excels at covering her tracks.”

“So you’re saying Daisy can go anywhere in the most secure base on earth and we have no way to locate her.” May’s voice was so cold it felt razor sharp.

Fitz shook his head. “Not that way.” He pointed to the computer screen. “All of the lockdowns are still in place. They aren’t controlled by the same system and need the director’s order to be released, even she cannot get through that…” He paused and thought for a second, “well, not quickly in any case.”

“Well, thank God for small favors.” May huffed.

“We don’t have the manpower to look for her the regular way, either.” Mack announced as he and Elena moved into the room, having heard the argument from the ramp below. “We’ve covered four flours but she could be on one as soon as we clear it.”

“There is no sign of her in the vents.” Yoyo shook her head. “But like Mack said she could be two floors above or below even before I get there.” Yoyo brushed the dust and cobwebs from her arms. “And she fits in those damn small holes like a little ratón.”

“Sir,” one of the young agent’s voices came through the microphone on the main hub. Mack flicked a switch and responded signaling the agent to continue. “We found something near the tunnels.” He hesitated then cleared his throat and went on when Mack again ordered him to go on. “It’s blood sir…not much and we don’t know for sure.”

May was already on her way with Coulson a step behind. Neither waiting to hear what else was said.

**Day 80 still -** I didn’t sleep very long cuz it isn’t very comfortable with buttons and switches and all that plan stuff sticking in your back. I knew it must be almost morning because the lights were getting brighter. Somebody had the idea to make the lights go up and down with the time. I guess it was so people living like moles under the ground would know what time of day it was. Fitz told me it was for circadian rhythm. It kinda made sense otherwise I guess you’d never know when it was time to sleep or what it would be if you needed to go outside. I pushed my legs out because they were kinda achy. The cut on my knee wasn’t bad but the blood was all crusty on my leg and my sock was hard where it dripped and dried. I picked it off and wondered why it looked like brown paint. 

I looked at the pilot’s seat and thought about how big it looked. It made me think of this big dumb chair we had at St. Agnes. Somebody donated it and the sisters put it in the big room, where everybody played or sometimes got to watch TV if the nuns found something they felt was not objectionable. This chair didn’t match anything. It was kind of an orangey color but it might have been red once and it smelled like an old man’s pipe no matter how many times the nuns washed it. It had huge arms and these sides that stuck out right above them. There was a rip in the place where your head would rest and one of the nuns put an old blanket over it. It was kind of ugly but it was really soft and I used to curl up in it and put my head against the blanket. I’d close my eyes and pretend I was sitting on my mom’s lap and she was hugging me. Sometimes I’d reach across it with my arms and hug it back. Sometimes I’d fall asleep on it. I thought if I did I could force myself to dream of a real mom but it never worked. 

I pushed myself up off the floor and climbed onto the pilot’s seat. It wasn’t soft or huge like the big old chair but my real mom sat there a lot and flew this jet. My arm reached all the way across it so I gave it a hug and really wished I hadn’t screwed everything up so bad. Then maybe I could still have a real hug…from my real mom. It was dumb to miss it, dumb to think like a little kid but I couldn’t help it. Maybe it was all that time with Skye or maybe it was seventy days of having a mom to hug me…real me…well real little me not a multiverse me or a me whose body I was borrowing. But dummy me let myself get used to it and it hurt like a thousand hells to lose it. I didn’t really know what to do or how to fix it. So I just started crying again. I think I cried so much in the last couple days that there’s no water left in my body. 

Maybe that somebody was right and if you cried too much you wouldn’t pee.

**MEANWHILE -**

Coulson and May arrived at the entrance to the tunnel within minutes. They were met by several young agents who were still combing the area. The faint beam of a flashlight could be seen a few hundred feet into the darkness.

The agent apparently in charge approached them. “Sorry, sir, they still haven’t been able to get the light working in this area.”

Coulson waved him off. He really was not concerned with that fact now. He moved to follow May who had joined two other agents who had sectioned off a small area on the floor near the small electric carts. He looked down at the small drops of brownish stain on the floor.

“It’s been here a few hours, sir. It’s already dry but we managed to follow a trail.” He pointed with his flashlight to the line of carts, one of which was pointed in the opposite direction that the others. Waiting until both senior agents had looked in that direction he moved toward the cart. “There’s a bit here on the floor and the wheel.” Again he used the flashlight to point out the areas. “And it looks like someone may have smeared a bit here.” Using the light he showed them a swatch on the edge of the seat. When neither commented he added, “there’s nothing else, sir. I’ve got three agents walking the tunnel. It will be a bit before they report.”

Coulson gave a quick nod as May leaned back from inspecting the interior of the cart more closely. “There’s only a bit of blood, May. It can’t be bad, probably only a scratch.” He assured her.

May drew a breath and gave a nod, agreeing with Coulson while at the same time dismissing the young agent. Once he had moved away she took a few steps and paused. “We did this.” She spoke without turning to face her partner. “We agreed to that ridiculous proposal Fitz-Simmons dreamed up and this is what…”

“They were only trying to help, May.” Coulson stepped behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. “We all agreed it was worth a shot.”

“I never agreed.” She hissed back, shaking his hand away. “It was a stupid idea and I was just as stupid for going along.” Spinning back on him she continued, “she could be anywhere on this damn base and that isn’t the worst of it. You know her Phil, when she’s hurt or scared she runs. What if she got out before that lockdown? Do you know what could happen to her out there?”

“I know I feel sorry for anyone who tried to pull anything on her.” Coulson chuckled trying to lighten the situation.

“This is serious. This is our child, Phil, I can’t lose her again.” May was close to cracking. It did not happen often, but Coulson recognized it.

“Okay,” he spoke softly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and waited for her to push him away. When that didn’t happen he continued, walking her away from the tunnel back toward command. “I’m sure we caught it in time and she is still here. We need to take some time…to think.”

“SIR!” the young agent interrupted as he ran to catch up to them.

Coulson dropped his arm. May pulled her angry mask back into place. The young man ignored their closeness, he cleared his throat.

“We’ve heard from the Night-watchman. Agent Johnson was there about three hours ago.” The young man spoke quickly.

“Three hours!?” May repeated.

Before she could go on the agent continued. “Communications are sketchy in this part of the base ma’am. They are working on it.” He tried to cover his gulp of apprehension with a cough.

“Damn it,” May spat. “She’s out there with an almost four hour lead. She could be anywhere.”

“No ma’am,” the young man shook his head. “He says he talked to her for a bit then turned her around and sent her back. Might be why that cart is heading south instead of north like the others.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulders toward the small fleet of mini-vehicles.

“She knows she is not to take one of those without one of us with her.” Coulson defended the absent girl.

May let out a snort and rolled her eyes, “like that means shit…she’s pulled every stunt in the book and you think she wouldn’t just hotwire one of those putt-putts and go joyriding?”

“Technically, ma’am the keys are in them and they don’t get more than 3 or 4 mph.” He muttered before realizing she didn’t really give a damn.

“You see,” Coulson actually smiled as if it were a good thing. “She’s still here, in the base.” He tapped the com in his ear and ordered Yoyo to check the bunk Daisy’d been using, then looked at May. “She could be right back where she started, sound asleep while we’re pulling our hair out.”

May raised an eyebrow and glanced at his head. “Luckily you haven’t got much to pull.”

Coulson rubbed a hand over his thinning hair and gave a small shrug.

“There’s no way she went back there.” May growled a moment before Yoyo affirmed the girl was not there.

Coulson blew out a frustrated breath and told the agent to have his team finish with their task and return to quarters. They could all use the rest. He hurried to catch up to May who had already rounded the corner at the end of the corridor. “Like I said,” he huffed as he worked to catch his breath. “We know her. We just need to figure out where’d she go.”

May did not answer, simply plowed ahead for several steps before stopping so suddenly Coulson plowed into her. When Daisy’s powers had overwhelmed her and she refused to stay in the base…when Coulson dragged her back with that Hell Head… A second later she marched forward, double-time.

“May…” Coulson called after her.

“I know where she is.” She called back without turning.

Coulson opened his mouth to reply, then snapped it shut and followed.

**DAY 80 PROBABLY BREAKFAST TIME** I figured that because my stomach grumbled and woke me up. It was a good thing because I heard something. It was just a little sound but I was pretty sure somebody was in the plane. Maybe it was maintenance, cuz they do checks a lot or maybe there was a mission and they were doing a pre-check. May said it was import to make sure the plane was perfect before taking off…ever…even if you just landed. Whatever it was there was no way I could move or hide without them seeing me, unless…

I slid down real slow, almost like melting and fit right under the instrument panel. If I squeezed back real far I didn’t think anybody could see me. I guess being a shrimp is a good thing sometimes and as long as nobody sat down I was pretty sure I’d be out of sight. I tried real hard not to breath loud or move and make something click or bump. Maybe somebody just forgot something and they’d just grab it and be gone.

Only they didn’t.

It is a little strange but sitting down makes a noise, so does standing up. May taught me that. She taught me to listen not only to everything but with everything not just my ears. So I knew whoever was there sat down on the seats along the side of the jet. I knew there was at least two people but I didn’t know why they would just come in and sit there…unless there was a mission and they…but no, the pilot didn’t come to check the plane and nobody would get on before the pre-check. It wasn’t proto…pro…it was a rule that they couldn’t. And why can’t I spell the words I want. I can say them but the letters feel like they get mixed up sometimes. None of that mattered because somebody was just sitting there and I was just stuck under the panel. So I just kept listening.

I almost gave it away when I heard Coulson say it would be alright and that she had to be somewhere. I knew he meant me. I actually slapped my hand over my mouth when May said she didn’t know where else to look and what if I was outside the base. She said she never should have let me be all alone in that room and it was a big mistake even if Simmons thought it might kick start me to growing back into myself. I didn’t know that and it kinda made me mad that no one told me. A second later she said they should have told me but Coulson said they didn’t think it would work if I was just too ankshus…damn, I know that is not how to spell it! He said Simmons thought if they treated me like I was my old self it might force the after effect to stop and I’d be cured. Then May said a lot of words she keeps telling me not to say and that it didn’t damn work and now I thought she just threw me away. It sounded funny cuz May’s voice never sounds like it’s breaking or she’s just holding back from…well from being not May. Nobody said anything for a couple minutes and I figured Coulson was just letting her know everything was okay like he always does buy putting his arm around you and just letting you lean on him til you don’t feel so awful. It made me feel sad just to think about it. I moved my leg cuz it was getting a little crampy and I hit something that made a clink so I froze but nobody did anything.

I just heard May take a breath and I was pretty sure she was going to tell Coulson to be quiet and start listening. I knew she’d hear me breathing so I just held it, but damn, May could hear your heart beating. It must have worked cuz I didn’t hear them move or come closer or even stand up.

May said they searched everywhere and not one agent found a trace of me. She said she didn’t know how she would handle losing me and Coulson told here she didn’t. She said even if they found me I would never forgive them. He said he didn’t think that was a problem. Then May said she didn’t know what she would do with Ling-a-ling. Coulson said he missed making me breakfast and reading together every night. He said he missed being a family and was glad we had the time to do that even if it was just a couple months. May said she did too and that she felt like she needed something, like something was really missing and that she just wanted to hug me and hold me and never let me go again.

That’s when I just choked a sob. I couldn’t help it. This time I knew they heard because they stood up and May asked Coulson if he heard something. He didn’t answer right away but then said he thought somebody was in the jet. I pulled my knees up close and wrapped my arms around them and tried to cry quieter. It didn’t work because I knew they were there, scrunched down and looking at me.

Coulson said, ‘hey, Daisy, what cha doing under there?’ but I didn’t answer him so he said it didn’t look very comfortable. He asked me to come out but I just didn’t look at him and shook my head. He said he thought I should cuz we wouldn’t all fit in there and it would be a good idea if we all sat together. I just shook my head again but kept it down on my knees. I heard May breath before she said anything then I felt her tap the back of my hand. I just looked at her fingers. She was holding out her hand and I looked at her. She wriggled her fingers like she wanted me to take her hand and she was definitely saying ‘come on, let’s go,’ with her eyes. I just slipped my hand into hers and let her tug me out.

When I stood up she just looked at me and I looked at the floor. I was pretty sure she was gonna read me the riot act…again and I didn’t want to see how happy-sad Coulson looked. A minute later she scooped me right up and hugged me real tight and just hugged her right back because I think we both really needed it. Coulson hugged us too. May talked to me real quiet in my ear and said, ‘don’t you ever pulled a damn stupid stunt like that again’. I just hugged her tighter. Coulson kissed the back of my head and we all went to sit on the jet’s seats. I got plopped right between them.

Coulson said he was sorry about all this and May said it never should have happened. I told them I thought they just wanted to be done with me since they couldn’t send me back. They both said that would never happen and that they were sorry I felt like that. They did all the explaining about Simmons and Fitz’s theory about kick starting me to grow into my self and May said again it was a dopey idea. They said they were sorry a million times and that it didn’t matter how long it took to fix this crazy situation, we’d do together. Coulson said they would try harder to work with the adult part of my head but I had to understand they still needed to protect the kid part of my body. I just nodded cuz I really didn’t know how that was going to work and I was pretty sure there was more to discuss so I asked if I was in trouble. But, I didn’t look at either of them even though I knew they looked at each other.

Coulson held my hand and said I had to learn that running away was not the answer and that by this time he really hoped I had. Even though it was a bad situation they would have taken care of it. He reminded me I needed to trust the system. He said that sometimes people make mistakes like he and May did with this dumb plan but when they realize it’s dumb they fix it and don’t do it again. That made sense. Then he said that when somebody knows something they did was a mistake but they keep doing it anyway it isn’t a mistake anymore, just a bad habit. He said my bad habit of running away needed to stop. He didn’t yell, just kind of explained it, but when he said maybe I just needed a good reminder I didn’t think things looked good.

May tapped my knee and I turned to look at her. She said she wasn’t really happy with the mess in the bunk I was using and I kinda mumbled that I would clean it up but she said it was taken care of already. Then she pointed out that I’d left the base vulnerable when I disabled the security system and she was not impressed with the salute I gave after I did. She pointed to the gash on my knee and asked how I got it. I shrugged at first and she got quiet, just staring at me until I told her what happened. She asked if I moved the cart and I just nodded real slow and kept my head down til she told me to look at her. She asked me again and I knew she wanted an answer in words so I said ‘yes’ and she just shook her head real little. Then _she_ asked _me_ if I was in trouble. I said ‘definitely’. Then we all got real quiet.

I really needed more hugging so I stood up and just squeezed May again, but I whispered ‘māmā duìbùqǐ’. She hugged me too and patted my back. She said, ‘wǒ zhīdào, wǒ kě'ài de gūniáng.’ That made me feel good cuz I knew she forgave me for being stupid and I was pretty sure I was in for a sore butt. I asked her and _she_ said, ‘definitely’ so I hugged her tighter. May said maybe we should go clean the cut on my knee and have Simmons take a look at it. I told her it maybe just needed a band aid. She said she’d let Simmons decide and I just shrugged. That’s when Coulson said right now we were going to put things back where they belonged and everyone was going to get some rest since we’d been up almost all night. He stood up and picked me right up too. I just wrapped around him and rested my head on his shoulder cuz now I really felt tired, but while we were walking out and I was just staring at the cockpit and I asked if I could have grilled cheese sandwich. He said I could have whatever I wanted and May just shook her head.

**DAY 83** All my stuff got moved back to my room and Ling-a-ling just reappeared on my bed. Turns out it was the end of the school year but they told me I was done. We talked about it for a while and I said I didn’t really mind because I never really graduated anyway so maybe we should think about it some more. They agreed and I actually felt good about making a decision all together.

I thought a lot about them finding me in the jet and figured they knew I was there when they were talking so I asked. May said they were sure I was there because it was where I usually hid when I was feeling bad. They knew when they came up the ramp because there is a mirror over the pilot’s seat that lets that person see if someone is coming up that ramp. It’s kinda like a rear view mirror. Did you know if you can see someone in a mirror that they can see you? I forgot about it but they could see me curled up there and sliding under the console so they just pretended until I came out. It wasn’t really a trick just a way to let me know how they felt before they came and got me. Hey…it worked.

The cut on my knee is almost gone and all it needed was some peroxide and a band aid. Jemma said we didn’t want it to get infected. It didn’t. I didn’t get that spanking May promised and I did not ask why. Maybe Coulson put in a good word or maybe because I still had that split kinda shirt on my body and arm. It doesn’t hurt anymore but kinda itches a lot. Jemma said it might come off today or tomorrow cuz everything looks healed enough…kind of an inhuman thing…everything heals faster. 

Fitz let me work with him fixing all of the security cameras. We both thought that was a no-go but everybody agreed I was good at it. I also told him about the door to the warehouse and how it didn’t get locked down when everything else did. I pointed it out we wouldn’t have know that if I didn’t find it. May said that didn’t earn me any brownie points. I giggled because it wasn’t something very May-ish but she looked at me with that mom-look and I knew she wasn’t being funny. Me and Fitz are working on getting the lights and communications to work in the tunnel and the warehouse too. I even got my own laptop in the lab and Fitz let me sit on the counter…well mostly cuz I can’t reach anything from the chairs but I get to help every day. I got my special watch back too and they told me that yes there was a tracker on it, but it was for my own safety. I guess I just have to live with it for now.

**DAY 85** Jemma said I was good today and took off the splint shirt. It was great to be able to scratch but she told me not to because it would just get worse. She gave May some medicine for itching and said to use it two times a day. 

An hour later May demonstrated that she does not say anything she doesn’t mean. She talked to me for a long time about the things that happened when I tried to run away. 

I’m pretty sure my butt’s gonna sting til tomorrow…after supper…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's nightmares are back with a vengeance   
> Coulson and May are frantic in their efforts to console her  
> Jemma searches for a solution

**NIGHT 85** Screaming, screaming, screaming…so much screaming, so loud. I put my hands over my ears and scrunched my eyes closed as tight as I could but it just got louder. It was just coming from everywhere and I wanted to run but I was frozen stuck right where I was…and then I wasn’t. Someone grabbed me and pulled me right out of bed and held me so tight I thought my breath would stop. Then I felt that little stubbly beard on my cheek and smelled the cologne and my breath just said ‘Coulson’…and the screaming stopped. Then there was May close to my ear shushing me and brushing my soaking wet hair off my face, but I was anchored to Coulson and I wasn’t letting go. I could breath but my voice didn’t work. I wasn’t crying just taking big gulps of air. I could hear them talking to each other but I didn’t understand a word, it was just mumbling or like hearing through a thick wall or like if your ears are under water. And then he was pushing me away and I was grabbing his shirt and his arms and anything I could to hold on. I know he was talking to me but my sobbing and squeaking was blocking it out until I felt May’s arms around me, pulling me close and whispering close to me. She helped me into new pajamas and then back into Coulson’s arms. He carried me to the big ugly couch and held me until May came back. I don’t remember what happened after I stopped shaking.

**DAY 86** I woke up in my own bed with Ling-a-ling right there next to me. I sat up and looked around but everything looked just like always. Everything was just like always. I patted my mattress and let out a puff of relief…that was one of the worst nightmares _ever_. I was glad it wasn’t bad enough to wake May and Coulson. I kicked off the covers and yanked off my PJ’s…hmmm, I really thought I put on those dopey owl design ones but heck cats, owls they looked the same. I threw them across the floor and pulled on my clothes and headed for the door. Then I went back and picked them up cuz May is real funny about keeping things neat. I rolled them around my hands and shoved them under my pillow then threw the covers over the bed as neat as my little nine year old arms could.

May was sipping tea. I didn’t see Coulson but I told her I had a really weird dream and she was in it. She just looked at me funny. I asked where Coulson was. She said he was in command with Mack. I just gulped down some cereal and told her I was going to see Fitz. Then I got out before she could stop me.

The day was pretty okay. Fitz let me help with rewiring the hub I kinda took apart and I got to sit in command and track that dumb Hale lady for about an hour. I watched May and Yoyo spar for a bit then they let me join but they were all careful and going easy so it wasn’t much fun. I told them about it and May said they’d think about a program for me if and only if I agreed to Tai Chi every morning. I jumped on that one.

Everything was going good until it got time to go to bed. That damn dream was really bothering me and I really started to be afraid it would just play over if I went to sleep. Dumb, huh? Like dreams are on some kind of loop. I stalled as long as I could, begging Coulson to read more of that story about the kid traveling through the universe to find her father. I got about twenty extra minutes before May put her foot down and pointed to the door. So I dragged myself into the room and climbed into the bed when she pulled back the blanket. We went through the whole bedtime thing with all the tucking in and kissing and hugging and then singing and humming and I fell asleep even though I tried to hold my eyes opened as long as I could.

I don’t know how long it was until the screaming started again. It was exactly the same as last night. Everything went just the same and no matter what I couldn’t stop the screaming but I figured out where it was coming from. It was me. I was screaming and screaming and screaming until Coulson was there…and May and we went to the couch and they were shushing me and telling me it was just a dream and saying I was safe. But I didn’t feel safe and everything in me was shaking, not like quakes, like just shaking cuz you’re so scared it won’t stop. I was breathing way too fast and I could feel the tears dripping on my face. I know I didn’t go back to sleep. I don’t think they did either.

**DAY 87** I was curled up in the corner of that old couch. They thought I was sleeping, laid me there and tucked a blanket around me when they got up. I could smell the coffee brewing. It didn’t smell good like usual. It kinda made me feel sick. They were talking real low but I could hear them. They were really upset about my nightmare and that it was the second time it happened. 

It wasn’t a dream the first night. Well, not the part I thought was a dream. All that part with Coulson hugging me and both of them telling me it was okay…that part was real just like last night. I heard the tea kettle scream and knew May was pouring two cups. I could hear the water trickling into them. She knew I wasn’t sleeping so there was no use pretending. I sat up and rubbed my eyes then dragged myself to the table and plopped into my chair.

Coulson asked if I was okay. I just nodded. I didn’t really know what to say. May asked if I could tell them what I was dreaming that was so horrible. I just shook my head. Then she asked me again cuz shaking your head is not an answer. I just stared into my tea (cuz apparently kids can have tea but not coffee) and told them I didn’t remember. I really didn’t. I didn’t remember anything except the screaming and I don’t’ even know why I was screaming. I just knew I was more scared than I ever was ever in any damn nightmare I ever had. I didn’t say that. I’m not suicidal. Coulson said he used to have some doozies when he was a kid and his dad told him he needed a big dose of fresh air. May kinda rolled her eyes and said _her_ father had a special tea that she planned on brewing for me tonight. My taste buds started to curl remembering that horrible swill she gave me a while back. Coulson said it wouldn’t hurt to try both and it might even work twice as well. After a stack of Coulson’s great pancakes I got chased outside.

It was pretty dumb being out there because I was a city kid…the first time. I kinda walked around the lighthouse house for a bit then climbed up to the catwalk. I wasn’t a dope. I knew May had people out there watching me. I even saw Davis pretending he was out for a bit of air. 

I walked out on the rocks that surround the lighthouse and watched the waves crashing up on them. It was weird because, come on, it was a lake not the ocean. I didn’t know lakes could look like oceans but I never did see a great lake…not up close anyway. Hell, we flew over them hundreds of times but I guess I just never paid attention. I guess I started doing things they thought were too stupid like climbing out on the biggest rocks so I got called on it and sent back inside. Funny thing, though none of them told May so maybe it wasn’t so stupid or maybe they just gave me a break.

The rest of the day was pretty boring stuff. But then it got to be time to sleep again and I wasn’t sure if it was the threat of May’s tea or the thought of that dream finding me again. But I wasn’t very happy about it. But we went through the motions…the hot bath…the lavender oil (hmmm, never had that before)…the extra story chapter…and then she set that tea in front of me and I wished I could glue my lips shut. May just stood there with her arms folded over her chest and looked at me with those mom eyes. I sniffed it…a little. It didn’t smell too bad. Then she told me it would work better if I drank it hot. I shook my head and the stink eye got a lot worse so I picked it up and took the teeniest sip. It wasn’t that bad. It was sweet. I could taste the honey. It was almost kinda thicker than regular tea. Before I knew it I drank the whole thing and then it was off to bed time ritual. I didn’t even make it to the singing part.

It felt like the dream came faster…and the screams were louder…and longer…it took longer to realize it was Coulson…and it took two of them to get me dry clothes and I fought them like they were the enemy even though they kept telling me I was safe and I’d be fine and it was only a dream. We finally made it to the couch but the crying was worse and I kept trying to get away. I just wanted to run…run from the screaming…and from that damn dream…from the Lighthouse…from them…from whatever it was.

**DAY 87** I didn’t sleep again…at least I didn’t think I did…but I might have…a little. If I did there were no more dreams but I remembered how scared May and Coulson looked. I think they looked that way because I probably looked the same when I was screaming. I didn’t even pretend to be sleeping when it was light. I just schlepped to the table and poked at the French Toast on the plate. Before they asked I told them I didn’t know what the dream was just that it was scary and I had to get away from it. May said they had a new plan.

I almost didn’t eat that breakfast but May said I needed it, so I just did. We went through a whole routine of Tai Chi…just me and May, just like we used to do. Then we actually really and truly sparred. I know she wasn’t as May as she usually was but she was tough and I got knocked down a dozen times but I got a few hits in too. It was great. My butt was aching from bouncing it off the mat so many times but that was a lot better than getting it roasted for doing something stupid. We stretched out to cool down then hit the showers. It felt good to just do something normal and I asked May if we could do it every day. I was pretty sure she’d say it was too busy but she just smiled and said she’d like that. May said she had some reports to review and a lot to discuss with Coulson and the others so I went out to the beach with Yoyo and we ran…ran in the sand and in the surf. I never really got to go to a beach the first time I was a kid so it was pretty cool. There aren’t many shells but we found some pretty cool rocks. The water is way cold. Yoyo said the water in Mexico is like a hundred times warmer and she wasn’t too sure about swimming. Did you know the water in this lake is like 36º all the time? I told Yoyo we might find a couple polar bears. I think I scared her so we decided to head in for something to eat. I was pretty hungry and Yoyo makes a mean burrito.

After lunch May came in and told me I was scheduled for a nap and I almost fell right on the floor. I told her I was not a baby and I did not need a nap. She said I slept about six hours in the last two days and that was it. I didn’t get a vote and she didn’t care how old I was inside or outside then she just pointed to the lift. I argued all the way down and until she opened the door and waited for me to enter. I told her again I was not taking a nap. She said I could take a nap with or without her handprint on my backside and then she just set her stance and crossed her arms and raised that one eyebrow. I crossed my arms and did the same thing right back at her.

Dumb, _dumb_ , **dumb** move. I got one smack to lose the attitude, one to escort me across the room and one to help me into bed. So then I just curled up with Ling-a-ling and growled about the three handprints on my ass. They weren’t the kind that make you cry and get all sobby, just the kind that let you know mom’s not kidding. I was damn mad. She could make me lay on that bed all afternoon but there was no damn way she could make me take a nap. I intended to show her just that. An hour later May was waking me up.

The rest of the afternoon was great. I got to help Fitz rewire and redirect the lights in the tunnel then he showed me how the little carts could be computerized and we could make them go much faster. We checked out the door that went to the warehouse and figured out a way to reconnect it to the hard drive in command. I did get to spend time there too. I helped one of the new techs set up a way to track Hale with the bug I planted in her computers. 

Supper was late and I was so tired I feel asleep right there in the galley. I guess Coulson carried me to my room and I soooooo hope it was May that got me into my PJ’s but it didn’t matter. It also didn’t matter how tired I was or how much I did or how deep I was sleeping because when the screaming started it was the absolute worse, worse than ever and louder and positively screamier. When Coulson grabbed me up out of bed, like he did all those nights, I didn’t wrap around him and hug him. I screamed and shrieked and kicked and punched and yelled no matter what they said or did. I was hitting him and he was trying to grab my arms and May was trying to hold me too but I just kept yanking away from them and kicking at them. I think I hit May a couple times too, but poor Coulson got the worst. I just hit him wherever I could. Then he grabbed my wrists and wrapped my own arms around me and held me in a kind of lock grip. Things in the room started shaking and falling over and May was telling me to control myself and breathe but I didn’t want to breathe I just wanted to get away from everyone. I wanted to make it all stop and at the same time I knew I couldn’t. Then I heard someone yell for Simmons and I just kept screaming louder and louder and shrieking and kicking. But Coulson held on tight and they just kept trying to make me stop and convince me I was okay and safe and just having a real bad dream. Simmons came rushing in and they were all shouting over me screaming and kicking and shrieking. Somebody yanked my drawers lower and…I kicked even harder until she jabbed me with one of her damn no good dirty rotten poison butt darts. 

Damn those things work fast

**LIGHTHOUSE – MED LAB – 0800 HRS – 88 DAYS AFTER INCIDENT – Four hours after nightmare episode**

Jemma drew a deep breath then smiled and brushed a stray hair from her young patient’s brow. She turned to the anxious bedraggled parents standing behind her. “She’s fine now…blood pressure and heartbeat back to normal. She’ll be out for a few more hours” She stepped aside as May moved to the side of the bed. Jemma continued speaking softly to Coulson. “I’d like to keep her for some tests.” He nodded as he grasped her forearm for a moment and stepped around her.

“You think something that damn doctor did is causing this?” May hissed without turning toward the young woman.

“Maybe that helmet thing rattled her brain. She wasn’t protected in one of those oversized test tubes like we were.” Coulson added, nervously.

Jemma hesitated, thankful that neither senior agent was looking at her. She drew a quick breath and did her best to provide an answer. “I am not certain and it is a possibility…” Both parents turned toward the young doctor. She managed a weak smile. “That’s the reason for the tests. I’d like to rule out anything physical before…”

Coulson felt the subtle flinch in May’s posture. He desperately tried to push away all of the scenarios of brain tumors and terminal conditions that may plague his now very small daughter. “Are you saying that trip through whatever the hell we crashed through could have done something to her brain or…or…”

Jemma wanted to lie. She wanted to tell them there was nothing to worry about and all of this would just blow over. Kids had nightmares and Daisy…well, she never did anything small. They’d survived Daisy’s nightmares before, especially the ones right after her terragenesis. Those were wicked scary days. Maybe her body or psyche or inhumanity was just readjusting. On the other hand, Coulson and May and even Daisy had given a full report on what happened in Dr. Liu’s laboratory. It certainly did not sound safe and he actually told them the technology was untested. Jemma had run numerous tests and scans on all of them upon their return, especially on Daisy due to the…well, practically insane circumstance. She’d even run several more tests on the very young agent twice and again since then. Everything had always come back perfectly normal…well, not including the de-aging nonsense. Could something have changed that rapidly? Hell, why not? It took only seconds from Daisy to go from a grown woman to a small child with a promise from some daffy doctor that it would be temporary but no prediction of how temporary. Damn, being a child in itself was temporary and that fix would take years to accomplish.

Daisy moaned a bit and grew restless only until May’s gentle touch settled her once again. She was sleeping peacefully but Coulson and his partner looked exhausted. They’d told Jemma about the last three nights. Apparently they had slept very little even after settling their now young daughter. Coulson remarked that even after settling her down she was restless and would wake desperately clinging to one or both of them. Last night was the worst and most violent episode.

For a few moments Jemma watched the pair as they hovered over Daisy desperately trying to convince themselves their child was now resting comfortably and just as they reassured her that everything would be alright they hoped it truly would be. 

Simmons cleared her throat and suggested. “Perhaps both of you should get some sleep as well. I’ll stay with Daisy. She’ll be fine here and I will let you know the moment...”

May shook her head and spoke quietly, taking Daisy’s hand in her own. “No, I won’t leave her alone again…if she wakes and we’re not here…” The image of Daisy waking a week ago and finding herself alone ate at her brain.

Coulson kept his eyes on Daisy but spoke to Jemma. “It was three times last night and two the night before…”

“The sedative will help her sleep peacefully.” Jemma thought for a moment. “Has this been going on since your return?”

“She’s had a few nightmares since we’ve returned but it’s only been this bad the last three days.” Coulson shook his head and spoke quietly.

Jemma drew a deep breath and made a few notes on a clipboard she retrieved from the table in the small med-tech room. 

**DAY 88** I woke up with the worst headache in forever…kinda like a hangover with no memory of the fun it took to get there. I didn’t want to open my eyes because the light would make it worse but something wasn’t right because it smelled all wrong. It didn’t smell…or sound like my room. I peeked out a little and I was right. I was back in that damn med room and then I remembered Jemma and her poisoned dart…but couldn’t remember why she did it. I started kicking the covers off but somebody grabbed my legs and started telling me to shush and that everything would be okay and I just needed to relax and it was a second or two for me to know it was May. 

She held my hand and stayed right there but it was Jemma that was telling me it would be okay and she needed to do some tests but May would stay the whole time. I was shaking my head and telling her no and she was already tying that rubber thing around my arm and getting ready to suck out my blood.

That was just the beginning. I got to spend the whole day getting poked and prodded and x-rayed and slid inside noisy machines and peeing in a little cup that girls are just not made to pee into. She looked in my ears and my eyes and my throat and every way anything could get in or out of me. Then she hooked all these wires to my head and told me I needed to take just a little nap but damn I was not tired so she helped me with another poisoned butt dart and I yelled every unacceptable word I ever heard. I even made up a couple. May didn’t tell me to stop or even threaten to provide a reminder. That scared me even more cuz maybe I had some gawd awful disease and she was being nice because I didn’t have much time left. She just squeezed my hand tighter and stayed right next to me. Holding my hand did not make it any easier just a lot more embarrassing…but I was glad she was there. I just wanted it to be over and how many the hell tests could they do on a little kid. 

They did bring me lunch that I didn’t really want but May insisted and anyway Coulson brought it so it had to be good. It wasn’t his famous grilled cheese but _macaroni_ and cheese wasn’t a bad trade off, especially when Yoyo added some fresh made churros. They were actually still hot! We had lunch together right there in the med room and they both promised I could leave real soon. No naps today thanks to Jemma’s little butt zingers. When she said she would come and give me another shot to help me sleep tonight I was really freaked. I was gonna scream but May and Coulson said they didn’t think it was necessary. I hugged them both.

Right after that Simmons I’d have to talk to her for just a little bit…without May or Coulson…but right after that it would be okay to go and just do normal…ha, ha, like anything is normal…stuff. She said it would just be a little chat for just a little while. I didn’t like the sound of that but everyone seemed to think it would be a great idea. When we were alone she asked me what the dreams were all about and I just shrugged but she smiled and said I must remember something, even if it was just a little thing. I told her I didn’t. I only remembered the screaming…but I kinda did remember only I didn’t want to. Did you ever have a dream that scared you even when you were awake? That’s the kind of dream it was, like you knew there was no such thing as a boogey man but if you looked under the bed you knew his glowy yellow eyes would be looking right back…so you just didn’t look under the bed…ever. It was the same thing only with my memory.

So we talked about a lot of things and then a lot more and she asked me a couple times and told me about a dream she had when she was a kid about getting lost in a huge store and not finding her mum…yeah she said mum, not mom. I thought about her dream. Ha, it was no way in hell as scary as mine. It all kinda started falling out of my mind so I figured if I told her we could be done and I could stuff it all back in and get out of there. I didn’t make it up. I told her I was in this big house and it wasn’t really scary like haunted or anything but I didn’t like it and I couldn’t get out. No matter how many doors I opened I couldn’t find the outside. I could see outside like out the windows but there were just rooms and rooms and rooms and no way to get out there. I just keep opening doors and going into to rooms with lots of old furniture that I have to climb around to get to the next door. Then I heard something and I know there’s someone else in there…following me. Next thing I know they’re after me and then the screaming starts cuz I can’t find the outside door and I know I need to be quiet so it won’t find me but I can’t stop the screaming. That’s when I wake up and mostly Coulson is there but last night it was it. It got me and I couldn’t get away. It was pretending to be Coulson and it was but I was hitting him and screaming at him and I probably hurt him and he wouldn’t stop me. I tried not to cry when I told her but even talking about it scared the daylights out of me. I couldn’t help crying and then I couldn’t stop so she gave me a box of tissues and kinda hugged me til it was better.

I made her promise not to tell May or Coulson or anybody…ever.

**LIGHTHOUSE – COULSON BUNK – 2100 HRS – 88 DAYS AFTER INCIDENT – 19 hours since last nightmare episode**

“All of the tests came back normal. There is nothing at all wrong with her.” Jemma smiled and laid a few forms on the table before Coulson. “I’ve run every test, some of them twice, and there is absolutely nothing physical causing these night terrors.” She shook her head. “Actually, Daisy is much too old to even experience such a phenomenon.” Jemma paused for a moment then continued. “Even in her present condition it would be very rare for a child of nine or ten to be troubled by such sleep disturbances.”

May stood at the open bedroom door watching the little girl asleep. “Then what the hell is the problem?” She growled.

“I am certainly no psychologist or psychiatrist but it is definitely related to the nightmares.” Jemma sighed.

“She’s had enough traumas in her life to fuel years of damn bad dreams.” Coulson shook his head. “I can’t imagine all of that in a kid’s head.”

“She’s still operating with the majority of her adult mind, sir.” Jemma reminded him. 

“And reacting with the part that is still a kid’s,” May added.

Jemma understood the feeling of helplessness the senior agents felt. She’d discussed this at length with Fitz most of the afternoon. “Some believe that the unconscious mind is freed during deep sleep. If that is so then Daisy cannot control the memories it is bringing to the surface.” Both new parents had her attention and turned to listen. Jemma drew a breath then told them what Daisy had shred about the dreams, leaving out the girl’s reaction to her telling of the tale.

Coulson massaged his temples with the fingers of one hand. “Old house could be the place she grew up, it was a pretty big old building…probably full of musty old rooms.”

Jemma nodded. “It is possible, but dreams are not always so literal. The building could merely represent a situation that may be overwhelming her.”

“Like being turned into a kid by a crazy scientist from an identical world punched into by a whacko computer program?” May grumbled.

Before Jemma could answer, Coulson added. “And having a woman claim to be her mother then try to kill her or having to rescue the entire team from some She-devil with a Pinocchio complex. Not the mention the multitude of other tragedies she’s been through in the last five years.”

“I certainly would not discount our latest debacle with trying to let her be an adult on her own while she’s sti…” Jemma shook her head and sighed guiltily.

“Still a child that needs her parents even when she thinks she doesn’t…” May finished for her.

“What was her reaction when you told her?” Jemma inquired. It was something they had not discussed.

Coulson shook his head. “She just apologized for causing a problem.”

“Always thinks it’s all her fault,” May agreed.

“And that was it?” Jemma asked, almost as if she was confused. “She wasn’t upset or confused.”

“She seemed to understand, when we explained it.” Coulson shrugged. “We just spent the time telling her it wasn’t her doing and that we were trying to help.”

“Well that and discussing all the stupid stunts she pulled on her little escapade.” May shook her head with a miniscule smile.

“That may be the problem,” Jemma announced as if the idea had just come to her.

Coulson furrowed his brow. “She’s having nightmares because May laid down the law.”

“No,” Jemma pointed out. “I don’t feel you handled the problem badly but perhaps Daisy has.” The young doctor’s tone changed as if she was eager to prove a point.

“Jemma, she always thinks it’s her fault.” Coulson chuckled a bit and shook his head.

“No, sir…well, yes, yes she does but I don’t think she is being completely honest with you.” Jemma moved to stand next to May in the bedroom doorway. “Or herself,” she sighed. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a family discussion. Daisy's not too sure, but May and Coulson insist  
> Someone's temper explodes, but the truth does set you free

**DAY 89** Jemma’s little dart let me sleep but it didn’t stop the dream. The damn thing made me remember it even more. I woke up two times, just sat straight up like I was on a spring. It took a couple minutes to gulp down some breath and wait for my heart to stop trying to bang out of my chest. Then I just laid back down and practiced breathing like May always told me to do when I was upset…all that time ago. That made me think of that Lady Sif jammin’ her sword through the cell in the playground basement. But May was there and she was going to…probably get killed trying to keep her away from me. I just kept breathing and thinking about how May talked to me that day until I went back to sleep.

The third time I woke up I did scream but I slapped my hand over my mouth and stopped it. I watched the crack under the door and waited for the light to come on, but it didn’t. I tried to calm myself down but this time it just didn’t work. I guess the dart was wearing off. I tried real hard not to make any noise but you know May. I didn’t even hear her come in and she sure didn’t fall for the ‘I just had to go to the bathroom’ ruse. She stayed with me the rest of the night, just right there next to me. She rubbed my back and told me it would be okay and she hummed that song. I didn’t really go to sleep all the way but I wasn’t awake all the way either. I guess it was enough for May, but she stayed right there next to me…I felt her get up then I knew it was morning.

Breakfast was weird…quiet…with lots of goofy looks at me and them eye talking at each other. Even being a kid I could still see them doing that. I don’t even think they know they do it, they just do. I wanted to sink down under the table and thought about telling them I was going back to bed cuz really I thought now…after half sleeping for hours…I really could go back to sleep. Before I could say anything Coulson got up and said he felt like eggs for breakfast. Then he whipped up a quick omelet that I just picked at until May just gave me the mom look. So I ate, not because I was hungry but because that meant I could get out of there and away from all their weird looks. I figured I’d get dressed and get out because it looked like they were not happy about something…or someone. I was not planning on finding out if that something or someone was me, so I planned to find Fitz or Simmons or Mack or even Davis and get something to do away from them until it blew over.

That did not happen.

May watched me get up and then told me to come back as soon as I changed. She said we needed to talk.

That never means anything good.

When I got back they were sitting on that old crummy couch…and still looking at me real weird. They didn’t say anything but, Coulson patted the spot between them and I knew he wanted me to sit there. I picked the matching crummy chair across from them instead. He just smiled at me, kinda funny and rubbed his hand together before he tapped them on his knees. May looked like she was gonna say something. Her eyes got that this is not good look then she got this little smile which was kinda strange, like she really wanted to say something but it was stuck. She never looks like that. It was kinda scary.

Coulson kinda coughed or cleared his throat or something then he said he thought we had to clear the air about some things that we didn’t take care of before. May just looked at him and at me with her eyes agreeing and for a minute I kinda understood the eye talk thing. It didn’t make it not weird. It kinda made it more weird.

I didn’t know what they were talking about or what we didn’t take care of or when. I was pretty sure May took care of every little misstep I took since this whole dumb thing started. She didn’t miss much, hell she didn’t miss anything. Then I wondered if Davis told her about me bouncing around on those rocks the other day. She probably wouldn’t like it much and tell me about how I should have known how dangerous it could be but I didn’t think it would be this serious.

My head started swimming through every dumb thing I ever did and didn’t admit to all the way and a whole lot of things I figured I got away with and probably didn’t or shouldn’t have when it happened. There was a ton of things I did that I never, EVER would have discussed or even mentioned to them. Most of the stuff that happened after I left and went on my self destruct mission was totally…well, self destructive. It was about as stupid as that battle in the prison that almost ended me. And May was pretty damn mad then. Nobody ever knew but Coulson read me the riot act for a long time after Simmons patched me up. I didn’t think he got that mad. May picked up where he left off and I was pretty sure I was not going to hear for a week or more. I never realized your ears could buzz like that. But, they never asked about any of the other dumb stuff I did then and I never volunteered anything but why the hell would that be an issue now. Hell it was like more than a year ago and I thought we were well past it. The stupid stuff I did in and out of the Fitzwork was pretty much taken care of al a Nai Nai’s weapon of ass destruction not to mention alternate universe Melinda-Mom’s idea of discipline. Hopefully the Wakatta met its fate in the collapse of the Playground. Hell, you don’t think May risked her life to snatch the damn thing. Do you? Ha! Anyway, she wouldn’t use that thing on a little kid and right now I was that little kid. As far as I could think, in the few seconds they gave me to think, I was pretty sure we’d been over everything that happened since I became the resident shrinkie dink. I couldn’t figure out what they thought we still needed to clear up…or why.

I started getting nervous and kinda jumpy. My mouth was getting dry and I had that ‘you better get out of there’ feeling. It was creepy that I could feel them looking at me. I asked if I was in trouble and started apologizing for things I even just thought about doing. May looked surprised if that is even possible for her and Coulson shook his head. He said it wasn’t about anything I did on my own. May had that eyebrow up like she was expecting me to confess some crazy stunt that would earn me a couple zingers. Then Coulson said we all needed to take a breath. So I took a big one because this did not look like it was gonna turn out very good.

That’s when May asked me about the bad dreams again and I thought we changed the subject. I told them I used to have lots of bad dreams and maybe being stuck in a kid’s body woke them up. May said I knew that wasn’t what she meant. I shrugged and mumbled that I didn’t remember them and they’d just go away like always. I decided to look at my fingers instead of Coulson and May. She asked if I was sure about that and I just shrugged again which is dumb with May because she insists answers should be verbal. Before I could do that Coulson said that Jemma told them I did remember and that was okay.

I shook my head and said there was really nothing to talk about if Jemma told them already. May got up and moved over to squeeze in the chair with me. She said Jemma didn’t tell them everything but maybe I should. I shook my head again and this time she put her arm around me. She said I really needed to talk about it and we weren’t going anywhere until I did. There was no way out of this so I told them about the big house and all the rooms and not getting out and somebody trying to keep me there, just grabbing me. I told them both I was sorry for punching and kicking them but it was weird because even while I was saying it I wasn’t really sorry and I didn’t know why. I was pretty sure they could tell I was lying even though I really wanted to be sorry. I told them again I had lots of bad dreams when I was a real kid and maybe my head was all confused and thought it was back at St. Agnes. That big weird house didn’t look anything like St. Agnes but dreams make things all weird.

Coulson moved to the edge of the couch like he was gonna get up but he just leaned closer and said that Simmons said sometimes dreams mean more than something we saw for real and that sometimes people’s heads turn feelings into real things in dreams. He told me when he was a kid he shoplifted on a dare. It wasn’t even something he wanted to do but some other kids just kept at him. He told me he had dreams about a big snarly dog chasing him in the dark for weeks until he told his mom and took the dumb thing back to the store and confessed.

I shook my head and said I didn’t take anything from anybody. I looked May right in the eye and said I didn’t steal anything. I wanted to jump up but she said she knew I didn’t steal anything but maybe I didn’t tell them the whole truth. I didn’t know what they thought I was lying about. Then Coulson said something like that might be what was giving me my nightmares. Damn, I had a million demons to give me a billion nightmares but I couldn’t tell which one was doing what…so I just shook my head and told them I didn’t want to talk about it anymore. May said I might feel better if I did and I almost laughed. Like May telling me it would be good to talk about it, yeah right.

Coulson said okay we didn’t need to talk about nightmares. We could talk about that night about a week ago when I ran away instead. I got real confused then because I was pretty sure that whole thing was over. And how the hell did we get from nightmares to trying to run away. Trying to, not really running away. I didn’t run away…just almost did or didn’t all the way or changed my mind or something, but I did not run away. Although, I did do some dopey things while I was almost running away. Now I was getting real itchy about getting up and getting out of this whole crazy conversation.

I looked right at May again and said she told me it was over but Coulson said maybe we didn’t get everything ironed out. I said there was nothing else. I told them everything that happened that night. I started to wriggle off the chair but May pulled me back and said that she didn’t think I told them everything about how I felt. Another almost laugh cuz May and feelings don’t really go together. I mean she was different when she was being all mom-ish, but she wasn’t really a feely-meely kinda person. This was getting too weird.

Soooooo….

I told them I was sorry again for all the dumb things I did and promised not to do it again. I said I kept my promise and even helped to fix the stuff I broke. They said they knew that and they really didn’t want me to say I was sorry. They knew I was sorry. They were sorry too and we really needed to talk about it.

I think my head started forgetting it was really grown up because I started to get that hot, sick feeling that came whenever the social worker sat me down to tell me I was getting kicked out of another foster home. Well, she never really had to say so because if she was stopping to say ‘hello’ it meant ‘bye-bye’ to me. It always gave me a prickly feeling all over like my breath wouldn’t come fast enough and it was hard to swallow and my mouth felt all dry all because I refused to cry. I just scrunched up my fists and tried not to be sick while my bag got packed and left without even saying so long or good-bye or whatever. I hated that feeling and now it was back, like it was crawling all over me.

This time I did get up and pulled away before May could pull me back, but she grabbed my hand and I yelled this time that I didn’t want to talk about it. Even though May was grabbing my hand and trying to hold on to me I was yelling that there was nothing to talk about. It was nothing and dreams were just dreams and I just wouldn’t dream anymore. May said that wasn’t possible. It wasn’t something I could control. Coulson grabbed my other hand and said maybe that was the problem but I kept saying no and trying to pull away and all those feelings were just getting worse and I was pulling so hard I almost fell over. Then I was really screaming that he _had_ to let me go. They both had to let me go. I was just screaming louder and louder for them to let me go, just let me go and they were both saying they couldn’t do that.

**AS IT HAPPENED:**

“LET GO…JUST LET ME GO…” Daisy shrieked as she tried to squeeze her wrist out of Coulson’s grip. She pulled the other hand free and held it away from May’s reach.

Coulson spoke calmly, despite the little girl’s panicked squeals. “I can’t do that, Daisy. We won’t do that.”

Daisy uselessly pried at her father’s fingers, desperately trying to release his hold on her. Tears fell freely as she attempted to contain her sobs. “Yes, you can…” she pressed her lips together holding in her words and straining to escape. May wrapped her arms around the girl’s shoulders but Daisy jumped away, pushing her free hand against May’s chest.

The little girl stopped for a moment and drew a deep breath. Her brow furrowed as she screamed. “YOU SO CAN LET GO…YOU CAN…YOU ALREADY DID…YOU DID LET GO…YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T BUT YOU DID…YOU DID LET GO…" She drew a deep shaky, sob induced breath. "JUST LET. ME. GO!”

Daisy wasn’t even sure where that came from or why she was so angry but the memory of being alone in that bunk…with no one…no explanation or…or anything…was overwhelming. The memory that brought back all the hurt and the loss and the rejection boiled to the surface. There was no stopping it, no matter how much she wanted. They said they were her real parents. They said they would never leave her. They couldn’t send her back. They wouldn't. They said they were family. They said forever. They said never. They promised. They lied.

“You lied!” Daisy snarled through clenched teeth and a flood of tears. She pulled at Coulson’s fingers and looked from him to May then back. “You lied…you both lied.” She let out a frustrated gasp. She suddenly stopped and tried to catch her breath. “You just threw me away like everyone else.” A new flood of tears kept her from saying more but not from pulling away. “You don’t care…you don’t...let go of me.” She growled, pulling valiantly against Coulson’s grip. The girl leaned back so far that if he did let go she would fall back and away.

Coulson held tightly with one hand and raised the other in surrender. He looked directly at the panicking child. “Okay, angel…okay…”

“Don’t call me that!” Daisy shrieked, stomping a small foot and sending several books on a nearby shelf to the floor.

Coulson nodded his understanding. “Okay,” he began slowly, “but first we make a deal.” He waited a moment as May moved to his side. Daisy continued to struggle, leaning back further. The room vibrated with her emotion. The girl’s grunts and squeaks continued as she struggled. “Daisy?” He spoke quietly, but firmly. She did not respond but he continued.

“I can’t let go until you stop pulling and I need you to try to control the shaking. We don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Still Daisy struggled to free herself. “Daisy?” He tried again, quieter, calmer. Slowly, he loosened his grip on her wrist. Just as slowly she stopped struggling, still leaning back at an almost forty-five degree angle.

Coulson waited another few seconds. “Deal?” he asked again.

She gave a quick nod and relaxed her stance. Coulson gently pulled her forward then released her. Immediately, the little girl jumped back out of his reach. For a moment no one spoke. Daisy’s sniffly sobs were the only sound.

“Daisy…” Coulson broke the silence.

“You lied,” she said again. “You both LIED!” Daisy’s voice rose as the tears fell faster. “You said you were my _real_ parents and you would never send me away but you did. You just left me…sent me away and didn’t even care…”

“Bao bao, we do care and we made a terrible mistake…” May started, struggling to contain her own emotion.

“You didn’t even come to say goodnight and you took Ling-a-ling and nobody….and I kept asking and they said you were too busy and…”

May brushed away an errant tear. “We made a mistake…”

“I’m the mistake!” Daisy slammed her fist against her chest. "I'm the mistake...you figured it out...you never wanted a kid like me...a big mistake." The girl cried harder, not wanting any of it to be true but knowing she had always been a throw-away kid. Real parents didn't make much difference.

“No, baobei,” May reached for the little girl but she jumped back, shaking her head. May held up both hands. “No, Daisy, never, you were never a mistake. I loved you from the moment I knew you were part of us.” She ignored Coulson's surprised glance. Yes, she knew. She knew exactly the moment in that breezy Paris hotel room when the when his spark ignited the life within her. The spark that would become this beautiful child and powerful woman...their child...their daughter. 

“Fitz and Simmons...they...they had a theory.” Coulson collected himself and attempted to explain although he could take his eyes from May. “They thought if we treated you like an adult maybe," he swallowed hard and turned to Daisy, "maybe, it would trigger something and everything would go back to normal.”

“It was a _stupid_ theory.” May growled. "I never should..."

“But you did," the little girl interrupted. "You did it anyway, you just left me.” Daisy sobbed then paused for a moment. “Why didn’t you come for me? I kept asking and asking and crying and begging but you didn’t come. You didn’t come!” She cried harder. “You just lied like everyone always lies.”

“No, Daisy, no…” Coulson spoke. “We were never far away and…”

“I was with you all night, baobei. I would never leave you.” May finished.

Daisy paused and looked from one to the other. She drew a breath. “You…you knew and you just let me be so upset. You didn’t come even…even when you knew?” She was close to hysteria.

Coulson and May exchanged glances. What could they say? How could they answer? May was right it was a stupid idea and in their child’s eyes it was the ultimate betrayal. They had promised and then played into her worst nightmare. They created the nightmare their child was reliving night after night.

Coulson slid to his knees to be at the little girl’s level, holding his hands up to show her he would try to hold on to her.. “You’re right. We made a terrible error in judgment, Daisy.” He smiled a sad smile. “Parents do that. They think they’re helping and end up making things worse. Kids don’t come with directions. It’s not like May and I have a lot of experience and we really blew this one, big time.” He looked to May who nodded in agreement then continued. “But, kiddo we never stopped loving you, we never will and it broke out hearts to see you like that. We wanted to help and ended up hurting you…”

Daisy hiccoughed through her sobs. “You didn’t come…” she whispered softly, blinking tears from her lashes. “You left me like all the others…just like they all did…”

Coulson exhaled as his chin dropped. “We did…” he simply stated as May swallowed a sob behind him.

A moment later Daisy plowed into him, small fists slamming against his chest and shoulders. “I hate you!” She shrieked in anger. “I hate you. I hate you.” He did nothing to stop her. “You lied and I hate you.” She struck him repeatedly.

May moved closer, kneeling at Coulson’s side. Daisy swung out at her landing a small fist against her chin as she continued to exhaust her anger. It subsided slowly and she dissolved into sobbing as she wrapped her arms around Coulson’s neck, shaking her head. Exhausted she fell against him, burying her face in his chest.

“I don’t…I don’t hate you ever, not ever.” She sobbed hard. “I love you Coulson…dad. I’m sorry…sorry.”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and kissed her temple. “No, angel, no, _I’m_ sorry.” He whispered close to her ear.

May wrapped her arms around them both. “We’re both sorry, baobei.” She kissed the back of the little girl’s head.

Daisy turned to May and pulled one arm around her. “Wo ai ni, mama.” She sobbed. “Zǒng shì.”

May pulled the little girl into her arms shushing her softly. “Yes, baobei. I love you, always.” She sat back on her legs gently rocking the small child into comfort.

“Am I in trouble now?” Daisy asked softly.

Coulson held his little girl’s hand and kiss her fingers. “No, angel. I think we’re going to okay.”

“But…but I was so angry and said…” Daisy spoke through her ebbing sobs.

“It’s okay to be angry with us, Daisy.” May interrupted and assured her. “You should be. You have a right to be. It will never change the way we feel about you. You should have told us sooner. We should have let you.”

“I was afraid.” Daisy sobbed into their group hug as Coulson pulled them all to the couch. “I was afraid you’d send me away again.”

  
May pulled her little girl into her own bear hug. “No, baobei, never again. We will never ever do something that stupid again.”

Daisy snuggled into her mother’s embrace as Coulson pulled his girls closer. For a few moments they sat together, recovered together.

“You know, Mack and Fitz have been working some secret project for a certain agent turned kid. I think maybe we should take the day and find out what they’re up to.” He smiled down at the little girl as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her tears. “And I think the weather’s clear enough for that late night star gazing picnic up on the catwalk you’ve been talking about for weeks.”

Daisy looked up at May who gave a quick nod. For a moment the little girl smiled then sat back with a pensive look. She glanced up at both parents then down at her fingers. Taking a quick breath she mumbled, “I didn’t mean it.” She shook her head. “I never could…hate you I mean…”

May hugged her tighter and smiled. “We know that, baobei.”

 **DAY 89 continued**  
After all the screaming we did talk. I was pretty sure they’d be mad cuz I went all wild and said I hated then but they said it was okay. It’s okay to be mad and when you say you hate somebody it really means you’re really, REALLY mad and don’t know what else to say to let them know how mad you are. Coulson said it would be better if we talk about it.

Fitz and Simmons had a real dumb idea but they were really trying to help. I guess I should be mad at them too but I don’t feel like yelling anymore and Jemma would probably really cry if I said I hated her and that would make me feel like a rotten rat. Coulson said we could talk and I could tell them their idea was super stupid. He said I should tell them how mad it made me. He said he was pretty sure they would understand. He told me that May already told them how mad it made her. She yelled at them for a long time. She yelled so much they didn’t get to talk and then she told them to stop trying to fix me. She said one way or the other things would be okay and she and Coulson didn’t mind having me like this for while. I guess I never thought about that. They were getting to be my parents, not like in Fitz’s program but for real. Coulson said Fitz and Simmons were geniuses but sometimes that meant they were dumb about simple stuff, especially this time.

Anyway now we’re going to find Fitz and Mack. They won’t tell me what they’ve been working on but it makes them smile. I like when they smile like that.

I can’t wait to see what it is…both the little me and the big me…


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some family time...relaxing and living in the moment  
> But there's always something....

**DAY 89 (after the big discussion, but before the little one…)**

Coulson said that since we were clearing the air it was probably a good time to tell Fitz and Simmons how I felt. He said it might be part of the whole nightmare solving thing. Nothing would be better than sleeping all night and not having to deal with being trapped in that damn house with some goon trying to get me. I wasn’t so mad anymore and it was weird but I did kinda feel better. So we took a long slow walk to the lab and of course they were both there, busy with some kind of science stuff. 

Jemma smiled a huge smile when we walked in but it kinda melted when Coulson said I had something I need to say. She just nodded like she knew what was coming and Fitz swiveled his chair around. He leaned on his elbow with that one finger tapping at the side of his eyebrow, like he always does when he is thinking about one thing but listening to something else.

I took a big breath because I was starting to think this wasn’t a very good idea anymore. Coulson put his arms on my shoulders and squeezed a tiny little squeeze. I looked up at May and she just did one of those almost nods that you almost don’t notice unless you know May. So I swallowed and looked back at Fitz and Simmons who were just looking back at me.

I told them their idea about treating me like an adult and leaving me all alone was really STU _PID_! I told them it really made me mad and that it made me think my mom and dad didn’t want me anymore. I even said mom and dad without even thinking about it. I told them they should have thought about that and they were too smart to be so stupid. I said it all really fast and then took a big breath cuz I figured they would argue about all the theories and reasons and how it should have worked. But they didn’t. Jemma just stood there with her mouth opened a little like she wanted to say something but figured it wouldn’t make a difference. Fitz kept tapping his finger, but now he was looking at the floor not at me or Jemma. 

I tilted my head back to look up at Coulson. He smiled a little then nodded toward them kinda telling me to keep going til I felt better about it. I told them it was dumb to treat me like an adult even though I was one because I was stuck being a kid and I really needed my parents. I told them again it made me real mad then I said I forgave them cuz that’s was families do. They do dumb things and they get mad and they yell and say sorry and forgive each other. I told them I forgive them because they’re my family and even though I was real mad and their idea was real stupid, I still loved them.

Jemma was biting her lip and I could see one tear leaking over her cheek. She just put her arms out and I ran right to her and hugged her so tight I felt the air go out of her. She hugged me too and said she was sorry and it was a rather stupid idea. Then she nodded at Fitz cuz he was still staring at the floor. I hug tackled him and the chair tipped a little before he made it straight. I could see his cheeks were so red. I told him it was okay because I was just different again. He laughed a little and hugged me tighter. Then I told him I was different but not different and he said that made perfect sense. I figured since we were so close I could ask him about his secret project. He helped me stand up straight and told me it was definitely classified. I reminded him that I was the same level as him. He just laughed and stood up then said but he was much bigger. I tried pouting but it didn’t work. He said when I needed to know he would definitely raise my clearance level.

Jemma said they were really sorry and asked if there was something they could do to make it up to me. I thought for a minute then asked May if she saved the Wakatta. She just smiled but I thought Simmons looked pretty green. She actually backed up against the counter and Fitz said he thought that might be going a bit too far. I couldn’t help it…I just burst out laughing at them. I was kidding. They laughed too, we all did.

I think we’re all okay now.

NIGHT 89

I asked Fitz and Simmons if they wanted to join our nighttime picnic. They said maybe next time. I think they just wanted us to have a little family alone time. May and Coulson got called to ops right after I talked to Fitz-Simmons so I go to spend some time in the lab. Fitz told me the bug I planted in Hale’s place was still sending info, so I guess those dolts didn’t find it yet. Either that or they wanted us to have that intel. You never knew for sure with HYDRA so he said they were careful about what they believed. He also said they got some real scratchy video feed from the bug and he was trying to clear it up so they could view it. I didn’t get to see it because he said Mack and Coulson would have to okay that…and probably May. It seems that mom’s outrank directors when it comes to stuff like that. I mean, come on, what could there be that I haven’t already seen. Geez, talk about overprotective…hmmm, but I guess she’s always kinda been that way.

I started to wonder how Fitz-Simmons knew about the Wakatta. I never told anyone but I guess they knew something was up…I mean they’re spies too. I also wondered about May’s funny smile. Seriously, did she rescue that thing? I was out of it when we got out of the Playground and I don’t remember much about it but the way the place was falling apart I don’t think she would have risked it. Then I thought about Davis…damn Davis…maybe he threw it in the Zephyr before the whole mess started. But how would he know? No, the damn thing was buried under a million pounds of rubble. It had to be.

So when we were packing for our picnic on the catwalk I kinda asked May if the Nai Nai’s ass blaster was a casualty. Well, I sure didn’t say it that way or I wouldn’t like the answer. She kept right on packing and smiled that same funny smile. I asked her again and said did she really go all the way down to the Tack Room to rescue it? Was it that important? She kept smiling and tapped me on the nose but didn’t say one word. So now I just have to know… Geez, maybe old Nai Nai’s got a whole slew of them and all May has to do is send a request like some crazy Amazon order. What if she’s got them kid sized? Nah, not even my Tiger-granny is that authoritarian (how’s that for a big word and spelled correctly cuz I looked it up). But, we don’t get mail or deliveries here or at any base except from inner agencies and through agents. Grand-mama is definitely the supreme leader of some UGA and probably has her own network of…of…some kind of agent-elves in a Wakatta workshop chugging out the damn things so May is never without. She could sneak it in this base and the only one that would know would be May and she’d never tell…until she needed the damn thing.

I don’t know why my head was all crazy over the damn thing. It had to be gone and my grandmother was happily…if she ever got happy…retired on her farm in Pennsylvania. At least that’s what she wanted people to believe but I don’t think anyone ever gets out of this life all the way…well at least until they are all the way out of this life. I watched May pack our goodies and she still had that same kinda ‘I know something you don’t’ smile all the while. I asked her if Nai Nai had a kid sized Wakatta that maybe she didn’t tell me about and she said no. I think she saw me breathe a relieved breath cuz she almost laughed. So I pushed it a little and said Nai Nai didn’t need it til she was a rebel teenager? May did laugh then, just a little smiley laugh and shook her head. She stopped what she was doing and sat on the kitchen chair. She looked right at me and said Nai Nai did not stand for any disrespectful behavior and that was just about any thing less that perfection. She didn’t need the Wakatta because she had a very firm hand and when that wasn’t enough there was a certain black onyx hairbrush that made a long lasting impression. I swallowed hard cuz I never thought May would do anything wrong anyway. Then she smiled again and said she was lucky enough to spend most of the time with her Baba who was much more understanding. Then she pulled me closer to her and whispered real soft like nobody else should hear. She told me I didn’t have to worry about the Wakatta because if there ever came a time when it was needed again…and she hoped that was never. I just nodded cuz so did I. But if she ever did need it again, she’d know exactly how to make one. I just swallowed again and nodded. I did not need any more explanation.

May smiled, then tapped my nose and kissed my forehead and told me not to worry about things that haven’t and probably won’t happen. She said worry is wasted energy and we would take care of whatever when it happened and right now we needed to get moving. She kissed me again and I noticed it didn’t make me feel weird anymore…embarrassed like. It was just a mom thing and I kinda felt glad she got to be a mom cuz even though she didn’t think so, she was pretty good at it. She grabbed a sack and I grabbed one and we moved out to meet Coulson at the base of the Lighthouse.

Everything looked different here, away from the city and all the stuff that goes on there. There’s a different kind of quiet that isn’t full of electric buzzing and traffic and people just moving around. Here is full of crickets chirping and the wind making the trees move and brush against each other. The waves too, you can hear them crashing against the rocks. You can just see the little lights across the water at River’s End. There’s not a lot, just some little specks and as it gets later almost all of them go out. The best thing is the sky. It is full of so many stars. I never thought you could see so many. I never thought the lights of the city blocked them out so much but here there were zillions. It kinda looked like a big black blanket with thousands of pin holes. Sometimes it didn’t seem real. Even the light that swung around the lighthouse…yeah it really did work to warn the ships about the reef and the rocks didn’t block them out as much. 

Coulson was waiting for us and it was already dark but we climbed all the way up and just stood there for a minute looking up and all around at the marvel of this place. From up here we could see the whole town across the lake. There must have been a celebration there because there were fireworks. It was so weird to see them so little and so far away that the bangs and booms were just little pops that came a couple seconds after the sparkles sprinkled in the sky below us. Yeah, fireworks below us, we had to look down to see them. And with both my parents…my real parents…with me I could stand close to the rail and watch the whole show. It was great and something we didn’t even know would happen.

Coulson brought blankets cuz it was cooler so high up. We sat on them and munched on cheese and crackers and some grapes. Fitz even gave us this little Bunsen burner he rigged up and we used it to roast marshmallows and made S’mores. We even had hot chocolate in one of those old fashioned kind of thermoses. Then we all snuggled together and wrapped the blankets around us and looked at the stars. Coulson said if I managed to stay up until after midnight I might see a meteor shower. He said they were common this time of year. I said I didn’t know he was an astrology nerd, just a history nerd. May said they were kinda the same and we all laughed. Then we just sat and watched the stars and the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper and a whole lot we didn’t know the names for. Coulson pointed to a wave in the sky that was starting to turn green. I sat up and saw the pink fans stretching up to the white streams. The colors just waved around each other like a crooked nighttime rainbow. He said it was the Aurora Borealis and we were just lucky enough to be up here when we could see it. It didn’t come all the time. All I could say was wow and we just sat back and watched it dance around in the sky. 

We just sat there, cuddled under the blanket and I kept trying to hide my yawns. It would be great to see a meteor shower but I didn’t sleep much last night and it was getting harder and harder to keep my eyes opened. I think I drifted off a couple times because I could hear them talking over me but it just sounded like a soft rumble. It was kinda like the sound of the car when you travel for a long time, it just puts you to sleep. When Coulson helped me to stand up I told him I wasn’t sleeping but he just smiled. He lifted me up and I put my head on his shoulder. Next thing I knew May was tucking the blankets around me and kissing my forehead. Somehow I was in pajamas and had Ling-a-ling in my arms.

It was the best night I had in as long as I could remember…and no nightmares either.

**MEANWHILE – FITZ/SIMMONS LAB: 2150 HOURS**

“That cannot be possible,” Jemma shook her head. “You must have rearranged the pixels somehow. Play it again.”

Fitz blew a puffy breath out of both cheeks and ran a hand through his hair. “I have not made any errors or rearranged a thing and we have watched the bloody thing seven times, Jemma.” 

He shook his head and clicked a few keys on the keyboard before him. A blip later a fuzzy black and white feed played interrupted by zig-zagging lines across the screen. It crackled a bit before it reset and the picture became clear. Fitz hit another key freezing the action then two more and advanced the video frame by frame. Jemma stood behind him watching as the pictures slowly scrolled by with each tap of the keys. As the film advanced to a specific point she could not help the gasp that escaped her. She stood back with one hand covering her mouth.

Fitz let out a breath over his lip. “I think it’s time we showed this to Mack. The Director will be none too pleased.” He slipped the thumb from its port and clenched in his fist before turning and walking toward the exit. Jemma hesitated a moment, still hoping it was not true then turned and followed.

xx

Mack leaned forward and stared at the image frozen on the screen. “You’re sure this is the real thing?”

“Bloody hell!” Fitz threw his arms in the air. “Does no one believe I bloody well know what I’m doing?”

Standing back, Mack shook off a smile. “Take it easy, Turbo. We know you’re the best at what you do.” He shook his head. “It’s just…just…this is just too much. Coulson is going to…”

“What about May?” Jemma interrupted, still staring at the image on the screen.

No one felt qualified to answer…no one wanted to imagine May’s reaction. Coulson would not take it well but he would pull it together and they’d figure out some way around it. But, May? She would go ballistic.

“Maybe it would be better to wait until the morning.” Yoyo added. She leaned closer to the screen and squinted at the image. 

“That may not be the wisest choice.” Jemma fretted. “I think they would both be more upset knowing we didn’t let them know immediately.”

“I don’t think a few hours will make much difference. There isn’t much any of use can do at this point. We don’t even know if Hale’s people have this or if it’s just more intel from Daisy’s little implant. I don’t think we need to go all catastrophe until we have more information.” Mack reasoned.

“And who wants to climb to the top of that tower to bring them down?” Yoyo asked, knowing she’d get the honor since she could do it faster than anyone else. “I thought we agreed to let them have some family time.” She reminded them.

“Mack and Yoyo are right.” Fitz agreed then turned to Jemma before she could object. “Look, all we have is this very grainy image and it could be just that…more intel that Hale’s goons haven’t even seen. We could be going all off on something that isn’t even an issue.”

Mack reached over Fitz and turned off the screen. He took the thumb drive and nodded to the younger man. “We keep this between us.” Jemma opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her, holding up one hand. “Just until we know more. Right now all we have is a picture. We don’t need to make more of it. Fitz will keep an eye on the intel still coming in and if anything points toward trouble…well, we’ll handle it then.” With a small flick he passed the small item back to Fitz. “Keep this safe until then.”

Fitz gave a quick nod as he dropped the small drive into his shirt pocket. Jemma shook her head. “I’m afraid this is not going to end well for any of us. If we aren’t telling them now, we definitely need to make them aware in the morning.”

“Jemma,” Fitz smiled. “We are not trying to keep this from them, just giving it a little time. It could be nothing. It could blow over and all of this would be for nothing. Why upset them all when there is no need?”

Dropping her shoulders and raising a brow, Jemma glared at her partner. “Do you recall May’s reaction the last time we had a stupid idea?” She waited a moment as he merely shrugged. “Well I do, I vividly recall every word, Fitz and it was _not_ pleasant.” She let out a frustrated huff. “Beside that we don’t know what kind of danger this may pose for…”

“Enough,” Mack commanded. “The decision’s been made. It isn’t up for discussion.” At Jemma’s reaction he added, “or argument.”

Jemma let out a huff, but agreed to agree…for now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy suspects Jemma is having a bad day  
> A secret is exposed  
> An enemy is on the hunt

DAY 90

Ninety days…ninety damn days…three months…three whole months and I’m still not even four feet tall. I actually think I have a damn loose tooth. Do nine year olds lose teeth? It’s a back tooth. Geez I don’t remember and what if it falls out and never grows back. Hell, you only get two sets. Did my teeth regress? Shit, everything else did so why not my damn teeth. Anyway, I’m not sure so off I go to see Simmons. She’ll know. She knows everything and since this whole damn mini-me thing started she’s been researching even more. I didn’t even think there was research on people shrinking down to their former kid self. 

Anyway, breakfast was kinda of a hurry up and get done deal. May and Coulson were in a hurry about something going on in ops. Of course they wouldn’t share because ‘on a need to know basis…’ well you get the drift. Must have been something juicy because they didn’t even insist on walking me to the lab, although I did get a very strong warning about staying out of trouble. Then they just pointed me in the right direction and said they’d see me later….so, I guess I’m on my own and we all know what that could lead to…

So here I am in the lab, sitting on the counter watching Jemma act weird. She kinda doesn’t even look at me when we talk. No surprise but I didn’t grow an inch or gain a pound. I did ask her the tooth question and she was surprised…a little. She made me open my mouth and looked at all my teeth. She said she wasn’t a dentist but it sure looked like some of those back ones were damn baby teeth and would more than likely fall out. She said I shouldn’t worry because she was pretty sure the new tooth was pushing out the old one. Great, now I’m teething. Can this get worse? There really are a lot of things about growing up that I don’t wish to experience a second time. Once was plenty.

But, back to Jemma. She was acting really strange. She talked to me but only if I asked a question and she sounded kinda grumpy. Fitz wasn’t around so I thought maybe they were at it about some theory or idea or experiment. I really hope it has nothing to do with me. I asked her what was wrong and she almost jumped on me. She said there was absolutely nothing wrong and why would even think there was, she was merely busy. Then she started shuffling stuff around like she was working on it but it was definitely just for show. She barely looked at a thing and she almost knocked over a whole bunch of those test tube things. Jemma never knocks things over and she was talking all British-y. She only does that when she’s really nervous or super angry. I couldn’t quite tell which and I told her she was doing it. She told me again she was just very busy. Then she picked up this enormous binder that was opened right next to me. She held it against her chest with her arms wrapped around it like she was hugging it and said maybe she could get some work done if a very cheeky little girl didn’t have her bum planted right on her work counter.

I just laughed and looked at the spot on one side of me and then the other. I even picked up my butt on both sides to check. Then I told her my ‘cheekies’ were a lot smaller than they used to be so I really wasn’t taking up that much space. I gave her my best puppy dog eye smile.

She just frowned and let out a long breath, like she’d had it with everything. She asked me why I couldn’t just sit on a chair like a normal person. Huh! That was easy. I held up one finger and told her that I was definitely NOT a normal person, at this particular moment. Two fingers – the chairs in the lab were all wriggly and rolly and not comfortable. And finally, three fingers – when I sat on the counter I could look her right in the eye and it made me fell like I was the right size. I tucked down my chin then popped up a fourth finger (cuz I just thought of it) – if I sat on the floor she’d probably trip over me or just step on me and it made me feel even smaller. Before she could say anything I asked her what was ‘cheeky’ anyway. I used a goofy English accent and for a minute I thought she was going to laugh. Instead she told me I still did a horrible job of it. Then she just stared at me so I said it again. She looked right at me for the first time and said it meant I was being a real smart ass. I just raised my eyebrows and pointed to myself, like ‘me?’. I really thought she’d laugh that time but she just hugged her binder tighter and shook her head. She said I was incorrigible (I had to look that one up). I told her I’d been called worse and she said it didn’t matter what size I was I was just as incorrigible

I just shrugged again and she moved the monster binder to another table and pretended she was looking through it. I thought I’d use the moment to clear up something I was really wondering about. So I said ‘speaking of bums’. I used the Brit term with another terrible accent. She didn’t even turn to look at me so I plowed right into it and asked how she knew about the Wakatta and did May show her the art of guard your flank. Well, that got her attention! She stood up and scowled and said ‘absolutely not!’. So I just smiled (like, yeah, sure) and nodded my head a few times. I told her it looked that way when I mentioned it yesterday. So how else would she know?

Jemma just crossed her arms over her chest and got all bossy. She took a step toward me then stopped and tapped her foot like the nuns used to do before they gave some kind of way too long sermon about something nobody was interested in. She said if I really had to know it was because she was not deaf, dumb, _or_ blind and it was apparent that after my little work-outs with May, after I did something totally stupid and May was breathing fire, that I made a point of nursing my injuries. She said it was not hard to figure out just what part of my anatomy was feeling the pain of the sparring we’d done. Well, that and the fact that I mentioned the nasty thing by name on more than one occasion. She said she simply put two and two together, because she could. In fact she could put two-thousand twenty-two and another twenty-two thousand together, so it wasn’t difficult to figure out my _mom_ had given me a few of the best. That’s another British way to say I got my ass blasted. Oh and the answer is 24,022 (I used my phone’s calculator while she was still going on).

When she was done she just stood there staring at me. I asked her again why she was so mad then I unfolded my legs and slid off her counter. If it was making her that grumpy I’d find another place to park myself and she could just keep pretending to do her dumb work. She just shook her head and told me again that she was not angry, but the way she was hollering I didn’t believe her. So I said if I had to sit in a chair I was going to use Fitz’s. He didn’t like wobbly rolling chairs so it was probably the best. I plopped myself in it but before I could criss cross my legs on the seat she held up a finger and said no then pointed to the floor. Damn, my feet don’t reach the floor…reason number five. So I slid to the end of the seat until my toes reached the floor and spun the chair around just for good measure then I asked ‘where is Fitz, anyway?’. He’s always here. She watched me spinning but didn’t tell me to stop so I spun in the other direction and just watched her and waiting for an answer. Then…

I got it! I snapped my fingers and said that was why she was mad. It was because she and Fitz were fighting. That’s why he wasn’t there. He had to go somewhere and cool off before they blew the lid of the lab. They really loved each other but hot damn, they had the best arguments. Even Coulson and May didn’t get into it like them. Then they’d go off and cool off and come back and everything would be fine again. It was actually fun to watch.

Jemma told me not to be ridiculous. Fitz was off with Mack working out… Ha! She paused like she had to make something up. Jemma’s gotten better at lying but not to me. I can see right through her. She said he’s….. Then she didn’t say anything so I smiled and said, ‘he’s?’. She started to say something but I stopped her.

This time I held up my hand, in the middle of another chair spin. I told her she didn’t need to tell me where he was because I knew exactly what was going on and why he was with Mack. She actually moved so fast she knocked that damn mammoth binder on the floor and she didn’t even stop to pick it up. She marched right over and stopped my spinning chair. She held the arm rests with her hands and leaned right down, almost right in my face and asked me just what I knew and how I knew.

I looked right back her and squinted with one eye cuz now she was really acting weird. I told her I just knew they had a secret and that’s what they were working on. I tried to get up but she pushed me back down and asked me how I found out. I just looked at her for a minute because she looked real mad or scared or both and I couldn’t understand why she was so all bent out of shape over it. Hell, I’m pretty sure Fitz told her all about it so it shouldn’t be a big deal. I told her I _knew_ they had a secret project they were working on but I didn’t know _what_ it was, just that it was a secret. I told her Fitz knew that I knew about the secret part but he wouldn’t tell me anything else until I needed to know. I kinda smirked at her and reminded her about me and the ‘need to know’ deal. I told her I only found out the secret part cuz Coulson told me when we had that long talk about dreams and being all mad and talking about it. She just kept staring at me and I started feeling like maybe I did something wrong. So I backed off and I said I was sorry and I shouldn’t have said anything. It didn’t matter where Fitz was cuz it was none of my business. And it was none of my business why she was mad and then I said I was sorry again. 

She just looked at me for a bit then let out a long breath while she stood up straight and smiled for the first time. She said she was sorry and that she was just working on something that had her really concerned. She said it wasn’t my fault and she shouldn’t take it out on me. She said I could sit wherever I wanted. I just shrugged again cuz I felt dumb but I think she did too and I kinda thought she still wasn’t telling me everything, but that’s nothing new these days. I guess there was something I didn’t need to know and I really didn’t feel like fighting to find out. It wasn’t worth the consa…what would happen if I did.(I’m tired of looking up words.) Some tech came in then and told her she was needed in the med lab. He said one of the agents had a small accident but command said she needed to check it out. She smiled at me and told me to stay out of trouble and she’d be right back.

I just nodded and spun the chair around about ten times before I started feeling a little pukey. There really wasn’t a whole lot to do in the lab. Yeah, there were a lot of vials and tubes and cool machines but I was not taking any chances. Hell, I could press the wrong button and end up in diapers for the _next_ 90 days. I shivered just thinking about it. But here I was sitting right in front of Fitz’s computer and it had been a least two weeks since we net nannied each other out of our devices. I rubbed my hands together and wriggled my eyebrows. Woo Hoo! I could get him right at the source, no sneaky program through the system…nope right here in his main frame. I waggled my fingers over the keys and looked over my shoulder to make sure Jemma wasn’t on her way back. I already worked out the code all I had to do was punch it in. I hit the space bar and waited for the screen to come to life. It took a couple seconds and it asked for a password. Oh, Fitz you are too easy. I guessed his password every time and ‘plink’ the screen opened and my jaw just dropped staring at the photo it showed.

I didn’t even hear Jemma when she screamed my name, ran up and hit the escape key. The picture just blipped into a black screen. She spun me around and I think she was as angry and I was stupefied (yep, looked it up). I think she was so mad she didn’t even know what to say. I tried to ask her what it was but the words came out all mixed up. She said that I should not be doing anything with Fitz’s computer, that I should not have touched it and why would I do such a thing and now Coulson and May had to know. She yanked me up out of the chair and I was saying sorry and no she didn’t need to tell and I didn’t even touch anything but the on switch and Fitz needed stronger passwords.

A second later she was dragging me down the hall and heading for command.

I was pretty sure May wouldn’t be happy.

**xxx**

I could hear all the yelling before we even got to the ramp. I pulled Jemma real hard and stopped us both. I told her I didn’t think it was a good idea to go up there right now. I told her to listen. Everyone was yelling so much it was hard to tell what it was all about. Fitz was saying something about not jumping to conclusions and Mack was saying they weren’t even sure. May was telling them it was another stupid decision on everyone’s part and Yoyo was going on in Spanish. I didn’t know what she was saying but it didn’t sound good. Even Coulson was yelling and it’s really bad when he yells cuz he’s usually the one to get everybody to _stop_ yelling. But he was saying something about somebody being in danger and how he should have been told immediately.

Jemma shook her head and started again but I just dug in. I did not want to be in the middle of all that. I told her I was sorry again. I was sorry I touched Fitz’s computer and I wasn’t trying to hack anything or go snooping and I would never do it again. I even crossed my heart. I begged her for mercy and said pullllleeezzz don’t tell on me. I didn’t even mention the picture I saw before she flicked it off. While she was dragging me up two floors I kinda thought it was one of Fitz’s little pranks and it would pop up and scare me while I was scrolling thru Youtube some night. I even tried a little laugh. But Jemma said it was no time for that and this was no joke. She said it was totally serious and they needed to know. She squeezed my hand a little tighter and pulled me forward. If I could have gotten away I would have run to the nearest vent and hid until everyone cooled off. Geesh, they were already mad. All she had to do was tell them I was messing with Fitz’s computer and…and my butt would simmer til Sunday. I kept telling her I was sorry but she just plowed ahead and burst right into the center of it all.

They didn’t even notice us until Jemma really yelled for them to please be quiet. She’s even polite when she screams. They all stopped and looked at us just standing there with her still holding my wrist. Mack told her it was not a good time and then looked at me and said I shouldn’t be there. I was in total agreement and told her so. I told her I shouldn’t be there and we should leave and let them do their work. Then May came and said Mack was right and hell, yay three people agreed. I think that make it unanimous! It was time for me to get out, but dopey Jemma just shook her head and dragged me over to the nearest keyboard. She said they had to see this and she tap, tap, tapped (I didn’t even know she could) and bingo! There was that same picture on every screen in command only this time there was one of those little news things running under it like it was on at six.

Everybody just stared with the same big eyes and open mouths that I did. I could tell it wasn’t a Fitz prank because he looked as surprised as everyone else. The only one who didn’t was Jemma. She still looked mad…well, madder. And she still didn’t let go of me…like I was going vanish or get stolen or something.

Mack said ‘when?’ and Coulson said ‘how long?’ at the very same time. May said a whole string of stuff in Chinese that would probably set this diary on fire if I wrote it down. Yoyo was growling in Spanish again and I was pretty sure it was the same as what May was saying but I recognized one thing…the name Hale. I guess you don’t need to say that in Spanish. Fitz didn’t say anything just plopped his hands on his waist and stared at the screen. Jemma gave him one of those eye speak ‘I told you so’ looks and I finally knew why she was so mad…not just at Fitz but at everyone.

I looked up at the screen again and into my own eyes staring back at me. It was me. Me in Hale’s compound, looking pretty scared. The words scrolling across the bottom of the screen said I was a missing child, taken from my family by people wanted for serious crimes, it said an Amber alert had been issued and gave a number to call if I’d been seen…anywhere.

I looked at Yoyo and remembered that kid that kept staring at me when we went into town a while back. She said it was nothing. but now…

I think it’s gonna be _something._

**MEANWHILE, 1,585 MILES WEST**

“It’s out to all major broadcasting systems, ma’am, and all law enforcement agencies from coast to coast.” A young man spoke quickly, standing at attention. He waited for her to dismiss him then disappeared into a small group that was working in various stations around the large room.

A tall man in a crisp business suit stood looking at a small screen. A grainy video played a few seconds then looped and replayed continuously. He shook his head and jammed both hands into his pockets. “Even if it were possible for a kid that small to cause…all of that…” he nodded toward the end door to the hall. “This doesn’t prove your theory. You can’t make out a thing.”

“We’re working on that.” Hale snapped as she pulled a slip of paper from another young officer. She glanced at it, gave a nod and dismissed the officer. “Apparently the little brat knew her way around computers. My techs are still trying to get rid of whatever she did.” She let out a frustrated growl. “Every time we get even the slightest glimpse of what happened in that corridor the thing skips and tosses us back to square one.”

The man shook his head. “You and I both know there are people powered enough to cause this kind of damage, but there are absolutely no reports and no evidence of any kind that a child that can do even half of this.” He walked into the hall and looked toward the remnants of the rubble that was being cleared by a small crew. A large blue tarp that covered the gaping hole in the outside wall flapped in the late summer wind. “Probably someone outside with some kind of exploding power,” he surmised somewhat to himself. “Can’t believe S.H.I.E.L.D. would use a kid like that,” he shook his head. “Although, I do have to give them credit for pulling it over on you,” he chuckled. “Who the hell would suspect a kid?”

Hale stepped next to him, grasping her hands behind her back. Her starch uniform, perfectly pressed, held her body in a perpetual state of attention. “All of the debris was _outside_ the building, the explosion came from within and that kid was the only one in that hallway. The damn fire she started kept my guards far enough back they didn’t see a thing. But believe me, she had nothing but the clothes on her back.”

“Incendiary devices can be made incredibly small, General.” The man smiled, “and simple enough for a child to manipulate.”

“Two of my officers searched that child thoroughly.” She informed him. “She had nothing, not even a damn piece of bubble gum. We still haven’t found what she used to get the screws out of that vent panel.”

The man folded his arms over his chest. “Well, if you’re right then this child has great potential. _If_ , and General, that is a very big if. _If_ she has this much power now…imagine what she can become.” 

“Exactly,” Hale agreed. “I intend to _find_ that child.”

The man relaxed his stance and gave a curt nod before turning and walking away.

Hale walked back into the room where several young officers sat before a line of telephones. She walked along them then turned and walked back. She stepped to the door, then issued an order without turning to face the officers who still sat at strict attention. “Every call…I want _every_ call followed up and _every_ lead investigated.”

“Ma’am, yes ma’am.” The soldiers answered in unison.

Hale stepped into the hall and let out a heavy breath. “I want that child.” She growled to herself through her teeth before marching toward her command post.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hale has pulled out all the stops to find the child who infiltrated her base.  
> Daisy however has a more pressing problem that is causing pain she decided to treat herself.   
> One problem leads to another

DAY 91  
I was pretty sure I’d be in my own bed when I woke up but there I was still on the couch in Coulson’s office. Luckily I was small enough for it to be comfortable all night. It didn’t look like anyone else had any sleep unless they just knotted off where they sat…or stood. Hell, I caught a couple winks leaning against a wall or beam more than once. You get it when and where you can, but yeah being small enough to fit on this old couch is a good thing. 

May was working on something at the desk. She was probably there most of the night. She wouldn’t leave me alone for very long especially with Hale Hydra out to get me. And that still gives me a shiver for some damn reason. Geez I could take her out with a little flick…why was this getting to me so much. 

I guess I was squirming around too much or just breathing too loud because I looked at May and she was giving me that little ‘I know you’re up’ look. I just smiled back cuz what else could I do. She asked me if I had a good sleep and I just nodded mostly cuz my voice wasn’t awake yet. In fact most of me wasn’t awake yet so I rolled over and scrunched myself up in the big blanket someone threw over me. May laughed a little snuffly May laugh that made me giggle. She told me it was probably a good idea to get up and get some breakfast. I thought it was a good idea to hit the bathroom…so getting up was probably the best thing to do.

That’s when I felt it the first time…it was just a little snap of a pain, like getting hit with a pulled too tight rubber band. Except it hit me right inside my mouth…the back of my mouth, like right on one of those damn teeth Jemma said would probably fall out. I sat up and S N A P! It was kinda like when the dentist jabs you with that stuff that makes you mouth all numb and you drool like a goof. Except nothing went numb and I yipped a little ouch and smacked my hand against the spot. 

May looked up quick and then jumped out of her seat. Before she could get to me I shook my head and said it was nothing. I probably got up too fast and I really had to go so I just ran for the lavatory down the hall. And I ran fast…mostly cuz I needed to but I needed to get a look at what was going on with that damn tooth.

By the time I got done with what I had to do the pain was almost gone. It was only a little twinge and I figured it was just some fluke thing. Anyway I don’t remember anything about getting or loosing teeth so maybe it was normal. With all that was happening I figured I would just keep quiet and hope it was just going to fade away.

HA!

Coulson made French Toast for breakfast. I love French Toast and I dove right it but that damn tooth started zinging again. I kinda ended up just picking at it because something about it made the little pain turn into a big pain. I tried just drinking the milk they insisted I have and that was like a spear went through my head. May asked me if I was feeling okay. She put her lips on my forehead. I kinda wriggled away and said I was okay, just trying to make the great stuff last longer. I ate it all but it was hard with the pain that was pounding against my cheekbone and right through my right ear. 

The Hale thing was still an issue and Fitz had little TV screens set up in ops with all kinds of news broadcasts showing that same picture over and over. A policeman had a bunch of microphones in front of him and he was saying there were all kinds of calls coming in and they had a lot of leads. That really surprised me because nobody knew about this place so who the hell were they calling about anyway. But everybody was watching it and nobody was paying much attention to me and my pain so I guess it was a good thing. They were all glued to it. I guess I would be too if my tooth wasn’t sending daggers through my jaw. 

Nobody was watching so I just slipped out and headed for medical. There had to be aspirin or something there that could take away this damn pain. Hell, it worked for headaches and my tooth was in my head so… There was nobody hanging around in there. I checked every room and nobody. So I started looking though the cabinets. Everything had big dumb names, nothing simple like Tylenol or Advil, just words with a zillion letters that would take an hour to pronounce. Nothing looked right either. Hell, I might take something and end up even younger or damn nine hundred years old. Not that anything Fitz-Simmons tried did anything to help, but it would be just my luck to find some kind of pill that nobody would even think of using.

Then I remembered something from way back when I was a real kid and had a real tooth ache. It was winter and it hurt for a week before I told one of the nuns. It was Saturday and no way to get a dentist to see me. She gave me this red gummy stuff that tasted like those little things people stick into hams. It was supposed to go over my tooth like some kind of shell and it burned like hell but the pain stopped…for a little while but when it came back it was worse. That’s when Sr. Emily put a finger over her lips and bent one on the other hand for me to follow her.

She took a bottle from under the kitchen sink and poured me a little glass. She told me to hold it on my tooth til the pain stopped then spit it out in the trash bin. Damn! It was whiskey and yep it took that pain away and a bit of skin as well. It lasted longer than the red gum. She told me to find her if it started bothering me again and I did…about ten times that day and twenty the next. By the time I saw the dentist on Tuesday it was pretty raw, but Sr. Emily’s pain reliever was a life saver. The dentist yanked it out. Problem solved but I did not want to repeat that horrible time. Even the thought of visiting the dentist gives me an upset stomach, nightmares and makes me so nervous I end up crying all day. Nope, not doing that again. 

And I just happened to have a bottle of Johnny Walker stashed in a vent on the seventeenth level.

I checked. No one was looking for me so I slipped into the first vent, found the ladder and climbed up three levels. Sunk on to the floor and into the lift and up three more levels then squirmed into the small opening and crawled on my belly to my stash. Yep, it was till there because Yoyo would never fit into this space…so yeah, being a peanut was good sometimes. I pulled myself into the hole and had just enough room to sit up with my head about two hairs from the top of the little place. I had to wrestle with the top on that damn bottle and it took a lot of doing but the pain gave me a lot of strength. It came off with a pop and I took a slug right out of the bottle, to hell with glasses.

I held it on that damn tooth until the pain just dissolved. Then I figured there was really no place to spit where I was sitting so I did the next best thing. I swallowed it. Yep, that could work too because whiskey could make you forget all your pain. I knew that because I used it more than once when I was a whole person and had a lot to forget. I shook my head to get rid of those memories. Now the problem was that it wouldn’t last and I’d need a re-shot. I actually laughed at what May’s reaction would be to me dragging around a full bottle of whiskey and taking a mouthful every hour or so. 

I didn’t swallow enough to even be tipsy but that mind picture had me giggling like mad. It was funny until I tried to figure out how I was going to get it out of here and stash it where I could get my hands on it…when needed. The bathroom on the twentieth level seemed like a good spot. Hardly anyone ever used it and the screen on the heater in the last stall was loose so I headed there. All I had to do was claim I needed to make a pit stop and I’d head there to my stash and my relief. 

I took one more mouthful and held it there while I hid the bottle and made my way back to ops. I swallowed right before I walked into to the midst of them. I stopped and watched the biggest screen in the center of all the others. There was a man with his arm around a crying lady. He was telling someone that he really needed to find his little girl and he needed everyone’s help. The lady didn’t say anything. She just wiped her eyes with a tissue and sniffled a lot. Then there was that weird picture of me with that phone number under it and the policeman was back saying my parents were begging for somebody to find me.

Find me? Hell, I was not lost!

My parents?

Nope, they were standing right there watching that same big screen. May slammed her hand on the counter. She said a lot of words that would probably set this diary on fire if I wrote them down. I jumped and smacked my teeth together and that made the pain start all over. They noticed me standing there and everybody started telling me not to worry about it. It was all part of Hale’s plan that they were not falling for now or ever.

Things were a little fuzzy which was silly after only three mouthfuls of Mr. Walker’s tooth reliever, but then again I was pretty little. I tried to ask May who those people were and why were they saying they were my parents. But it came out all mumbly and mixed up. She shook her head and said they were nothing more than Hale’s cronies, just pretending in order to fool anyone that was watching. Then she looked at me real funny and dummy me smiled and said, ‘what’. Then I couldn’t help it and started giggling again. I put my hand over my mouth and told them I was sorry cuz it wasn’t funny but I just kept laughing and they were all looking at each other and then me and then each other again.

I stopped and blinked a couple times then I told them I had to go to the bathroom and took off before anyone could stop me. I didn’t make it very far before May commanded me to stop right where I was. I just froze, like a statue with one foot in the air but kinda wobbly.

May walked right around me and stood there just staring at me then she put up that one eye brow and said, “What the hell, Daisy?”

I dropped my foot down and just shrugged, then hiccoughed a couple times but I remembered to say ‘scuze me’. I just kept looking at the floor because everything else was starting to get a little spinny. I was pretty sure I was kinda wobbly too.

Then May said, “Daisy?” In a voice that was already saying I did something I dumb that was not gonna turn out very good. I just shrugged again, cuz for some dumb reason I was pretty sure I was gonna start laughing again if she said my name one more time. I kinda looked over my eyebrows at her and she was looking kinda mad and now Coulson was standing there too. I didn’t even hear him walk over.

“You want to talk to us, Daisy?” He said with a real calm voice.

The giggle started real small. I told him he was s’posed to say, Skye. He said it before when that blue guy and the lady with the sword tried to take me and why the hell couldn’t I think of her name. It wasn’t funny but he said it the exact same way only with Daisy instead of Skye and that just made me laugh. I slapped my hands over my mouth to try to hold it in but it didn’t help, it just made it worse.

Then Yoyo was there, just looking at me. She said something in Spanish but all I understood was Tequila. That made me laugh even more.

I heard Jemma say if she didn’t know any better she would think I was inebriated. Yep, that made me laugh even more especially when I told her you can’t get wasted on three, or was it four, mouthfuls of booze. And that’s when I figured out I was surrounded. The whole team was all around me with the same faces and arms crossed over their chests. Nobody looked happy, even though I was still giggling.

Well, at least until May grabbed my arm and yanked me closer to her. I just said ‘ouch’ real slow and kept saying it even though she was asking me what the hell I thought I was doing and wasn’t the shit with Hale enough to deal with and where the hell did I get liquor and where was it and what the hell was I thinking.

I kinda laughed and told her she already said that. She gave me a little shake and I tried to stop but the laugh came right out my nose and I didn’t know you could laugh out your nose. May didn’t say anything else just walked really fast back to our bunk. I kinda tripped a couple times but managed to keep up with her. Jemma was hurrying behind us saying she should take a blood sample because alcohol was really dangerous for kids and I yelled to her that I wasn’t a kid. But she caught up and turned us toward medical.

She shined a real bright light in my eyes and asked me what I drank and how much. I told her it was not liquor it was for stopping pain and I couldn’t spit it anywhere so I had to swallow it and I really didn’t drink it, just swallowed it. Jemma just shook her head and tied one of those little rubbery tubes on my arm then took blood right out of my elbow bend and I didn’t giggle anymore I just cried and couldn’t stop just like the laughing. Now it was crying and May was just rolling her eyes and letting out angry breaths. Jemma told me to stay right where I was and not to move, so I froze like a statue again…a crying statue.

When Jemma came back she didn’t look happy. She talked to May real quiet and they both nodded when they looked at me. A minute later I was on that damn examining table with a needle in my elbow bend cuz Jemma said I didn’t have enough sugar and I kept telling her I could just eat a whole bunch of candy she didn’t need to poke me. May just gave me a look that made me stop talking. They were talking again real quiet and I wasn’t liking it. Before I knew it I got flipped over and jabbed with one of those knock out darts Jemma likes so much. When I woke up the needle was gone and my stomach was pretty sore. Jemma told me she had to pull everything out of my tummy with a long tube. I probably would have puked if there was anything left in me. 

I didn’t feel so woozy anymore and the pain was back in my tooth. I told Jemma that was why I used the whiskey, just to make my tooth stop hurting. She looked at it and shook her head. She said it was nasty and I needed to see a dentist and why didn’t I just tell them about it. I just shrugged and she gave me some medicine she said would help with the pain. May and Coulson came back then and she told them about it. Coulson looked like he understood but May still had that ‘boy did you do something stupid and are you gonna get it’ look on her face. The fact that I didn’t tell them kinda made her even worse. Jemma said I had to stay in medical for at least twenty-four hours so that meant all night til tomorrow. She said I could have a little supper but she had to keep stabbing my finger with a little needle and making sure I had enough sugar in me. She called it some kind of glue but it meant the same as sugar. 

I really hated staying in medical but it gave me time to feel better and Jemma’s medicine did make my tooth stop hurting enough to just be a throb.

Day 92  
I had a little breakfast in medical and by lunch time Jemma said I was fine, no damage done. She said it was because they found out soon enough and I didn’t get back to my stash. May made me take her to where I hid the bottle then made me pour the whole thing into the sink. She marched me back to our bunk and…well after a very long lecture from her and Coulson…I didn’t think they could talk so long or so loud…I got my ass blasted. May really gave it to me for being so stupid. I probably won’t sit for the rest of the day, but on the bright side it made me forget about my tooth.

Of course everything is another problem and now I needed a dentist. Mack said there had to be one in River’s End but with all the crap going on with me being a missing kid, someone would sure recognize me. Hale would be on us in a breath, if the police didn’t lock everyone up before then.

Yoyo thought Jemma could just pull it out but Jemma said she was not a dentist and was not taking any chances. Fitz tried to say it was just like any other surgery but she just stared at him til he stopped. Then Coulson said none of them could even take me to a dentist because even policeman was looking for them. He said it didn’t matter if we went to a different city because that dumb missing kid story was everywhere.

Then Yoyo had another dopey idea. She said they could cut my hair, dress me like a boy and stick some glasses on me. Nobody would recognize me then. I shook my head and covered my hair with my arms. I said no, no, no…I was not going with that plan…no way were they cutting off my hair. May said we’d keep it as a last straw but for now they’d think of something else.

Coulson said there used to be a dentist at the Hub and everyone but May thought that was weird. He explained that the Hub had everything agents needed including medical services and that meant dentists too. Of course after everything fell apart who knew who was Hydra and who was S.H.I.E.L.D. Coulson said he thought the guy’s name was Godfrey but couldn’t remember his first name. He said the guy might still be a dentist and they could look him up. May said his name was Aldrich and then they were arguing over it until Fitz said he found an Aldrich Godfrey in some little town in rural Pennsylvania.

Coulson calling wouldn’t be a good idea and maybe we should just show up. Then May let out this long breath and shook her head. She said it wasn’t worth the risk. If he was Hydra who knew what he might do. She had a better idea but she was pretty sure nobody was going to like it.

I already didn’t like the dentist part of the plan. How could it be worse?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family takes a little trip and Daisy meets someone she never expected  
> The tooth pain is relieved but at what cost?

**Still Day 92**

May was on the phone in Coulson’s office. Everyone else was kinda pacing around watching the TV screens and trying not to watch May. I was not trying to not watch. I don’t know who she was talking to, but it didn’t look like it was going too good. She was all yelling and shaking her head one minute then rolling her eyes and blowing out puffy breaths the next. May never talks with her hands but she was waving them like mad…well at least the one not holding the phone. She slammed the desk about ten times or maybe just five but it was more than a couple. Whoever it was she was pretty mad at them. I really hoped it wasn’t some deep cover dentist she crossed paths with back when cuz she wasn’t making things all warm and fuzzy with him…or her. And, I did not want some super angry dentist poking around in my mouth or jabbing at my throbbing tooth. Although, the medicine Jemma gave me did help it a little bit. 

When I looked at Coulson he just smiled at me a little and _that_ did not make me feel any better. He looked at May for a minute then shook his head and turned to watch the TV screens…well, really they were computer screens but right now they were just playing TV broadcasts about poor missing little me. Hale had to be desperate to put up such a stupid farce. I kinda wished they’d just let her get me and _then_ I’d show her what I could _really_ do. The more I thought about it the madder it made me and when her goofy face showed up on the screen I got so mad that things started to shake and everybody looked at me…even May with the phone still on her ear. I took a big breath and told them I was sorry then did some breathing like May taught me to calm down. It was a long time ago, but it still worked. I turned so the TV was behind me and just watched May pacing back and forth and still yelling and puffing and eye rolling. Then she slammed the phone down so hard I was pretty sure it broke in half…but it didn’t.

Everybody stopped and looked at her for a second then went back to what they were doing. She wasn’t looking back at us and she didn’t come right out just kinda paced for a while and breathed real deep like if she just had a big fight or a long work out or something. Coulson said we had to give her a few minutes but it would be okay and then he smiled funny at me again and I got an even real badder feeling about the whole thing.

A couple minutes later she came out and just gave Coulson one of those quick nods. He did the same thing. So I guess whatever she was trying to do was a go. Then she looked right at _me_ and said, “Wheels up in fifteen.” That meant I had to hustle and we were going somewhere but who the hell knew where cuz Hale’s goons were everywhere. But it wasn’t time to ask questions. May wasn’t in that kinda mood. Her face was all red and she was still breathing like she needed to calm down…so I just did what I was told.

Best thing about the Quinjet is it gets you where you’re going pretty fast and since me and Coulson were ready in only ten minutes, May had us in the air in eleven. Coulson just sat and held my hand and smiled at me. He put his finger over his lips just once and I figured it meant it wasn’t a good time to do any talking. May was all stiff and definitely ticked off about something so it was better to just leave it alone. It was hard cuz I had about ten thousand questions I needed to ask but I just nodded my head and tried to be quiet. I don’t know how Coulson knows when it’s okay to start talking. Maybe he just guesses and takes his chances or maybe he just can make her be calm enough to talk after a while. I just had to wait and I really hate waiting.

After a little bit he told me not to worry about it cuz it would be okay. I asked him if May was still mad at me about the dopey toothache relief. He just shook his head and said they already said what they needed about it and he was pretty sure I was sitting on May’s opinion. I felt my cheeks get hot and I just looked at the floor and wriggled a little in my seat. May sure leaves a lasting impression but when it’s over it’s over. Coulson told me again not to worry, May was just a little anxious about who we were going to see. He said it wasn’t something she did unless it was really important. I told him my tooth didn’t hurt anymore and maybe we should just turn around. He just looked at me and picked his eyebrows up a little.

So I told him it didn’t hurt as much and that I could probably just take care of it myself. I poked out one finger and said I could just put it on my tooth and quake it right out. I started to pop it in my mouth but he grabbed my hand and held it, in fact he held both of them and shook his head. He said that wasn’t a good idea cuz what if it was too much and all my teeth fell out. He pulled his lips in over his own teeth and said in a silly voice that I’d look pretty silly all gummy and no one would take me seriously. I couldn’t help giggling until May let out a loud huffy noise and I got quiet again. I told him it would just be a little quake, more like a shiver even, but then he said I might crack my jaw or my skull and we weren’t taking that chance. I was gonna argue but he held up that one ‘that’s enough’ finger and I just blew out a breath and sunk down in my harness. That made him smile and just laugh a little until he pulled me as close as he could and hugged me with one arm.

I wanted to cry but I just pouted instead. Coulson said he was gonna miss me and I jumped back. Were they gonna stash me somewhere?? Is that where we were going? That didn’t work out too good the last time in that cabin in the forest. I just shook my head but he must have figured where I was going with it because he said no, no, no. They weren’t leaving me anywhere. He meant he was going to miss this version of me, little me. I scrunched up my face and just looked at him. He said that didn’t mean he didn’t miss the real me, but that he would miss this time we had to just be a dad and a kid. He said he really liked it then he leaned really close and whispered that May did too. I just let a spitty noise over my lip. I told him I didn’t think she’d miss all the trouble I caused or got into all the time. He hugged me tighter and said he’d even miss the little mischief maker I was. I told him I would not miss what happens to trouble makers. He kissed my head and hugged me again.

That’s when I felt the plane start to go down and saw May reach up and flip those switches she always does when it’s time to land. Coulson tightened my harness and had me sit up straight. A minute later we were on the ground and before I could unbuckle the damn million hooks on that harness, May had the engines quiet and the ramp released. She stormed right past us and just said ‘let’s move’ without even looking. But I looked at Coulson and he smiled again.

I don’t know where I thought we would end up but it sure wasn’t in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere. I almost pulled Coulson right back in the plane but he squeezed my hand a little and tugged me out of the cloaked jet. The ramp closed before I could zoom back inside and lock myself inside. I just stopped and watched May walking off through the grass in the field where she put the plane. Coulson told me to trust him…hell, I always trust him…then he let go of my hand and ran to catch up to May.

It took him a couple tries to get her to stop but it looked like he was yelling. I really hate when Coulson yells so I was glad I couldn’t really hear what he was saying. May was looking at the ground and shaking her head and then he pointed at me and yelled some more before it looked like he got quiet. May looked at me for a second then turned around and took a couple steps then when back to Coulson and they were just talking. She let out a big breath and shook her head. Then Coulson put his hands on her shoulders and tried to look at her even though she was still looking down. She looked right up at the sky and smiled at him then she started walking right at me.

And there was no place to run.

Even if I could outrun her

So I just froze

And waited

She stopped right in front of me but I just looked at the dirt between us. I didn’t want to see her angry eyes looking back at me. It got real quiet. I couldn’t even hear the birds or other noises and I really wished Coulson would hurry up and be here so someone would talk. Then someone did…me…I couldn’t help it…it just happened. I kinda whisper mumbled I was sorry and I didn’t even know what I was sorry for but just in case I figured I needed to say it. I kinda peeked to see where Coulson was, but he was still in the same spot.

So was May.

So I said sorry again, but a little louder.

And damn! I was crying. Not sobby and whiny, just all tears leaking all over my face.

Then May was kneeling….KNEELING!...right in front of me.

She kinda put her finger under my chin and picked up my head. She wiped my tears with her thumb and said no, she was sorry. She was acting really bad and making me think she was all mad at me so she was real sorry. She hugged me real tight and told me not to cry. Then she told me she was gonna fix everything and we’d be back home by bed time. Coulson came back and we all started walking together.

I was in the middle.

They held my hands…

Just like a real family

We didn’t walk too far til we came to the top of a pretty big hill. There was a house at the bottom. Not a big house or a little house but it was a kinda nice house, not like one of those creepy places where villains hide out or the kind they use in those scary movies that give you nightmares for weeks. There was a barn a little way off but I didn’t see any animals.

May took a big breath and we started down through the pretty high grass. When we got to the house May and Coulson looked at each other like maybe they changed their minds but then May went up the steps on the porch and banged…not knocked…really banged on the door. Me and Coulson waited in the yard and held his hand real tight cause who knew what would happen.

It took a couple minutes and May banged a couple times before a lady opened the door real slow and didn’t say anything. She just looked at May then at me and Coulson then she moved and May turned and tilted her head for us to come with her when she went in the house. Coulson warned me to keep quiet. 

I really hoped this lady was not a dentist because she looked pretty pissed and awful mean. Those are two things a dentist shouldn’t ever be…ever. I held Coulson’s hand real tight and stayed behind him even after the lady closed the door, real slow.

She didn’t say anything just looked at us. She just stared at May and May stared back. Coulson made a sound like he was gonna say something but May just looked at him with only her eyes and I actually heard his mouth snap shut. I saw May’s hands curl up into real tight fists and I was sure there was gonna be a fight but it was stupid to bring us all the way hear just to fight…and why bring me. Or maybe she had to beat this dentist up in order to get help.

The lady didn’t talk to May she just turned and called Coulson, Phillip. Nobody calls him that and she said it like it tasted bad. She asked him if it was true and he just nodded. He said it was a very long story but they didn’t have a lot of time. Then she asked May if this was the best she could do but didn’t give her a chance to answer. May just grit her teeth and took a big breath. I didn’t see her move around Coulson but there she was staring at me and I was pretty sure I was gonna pee…but I didn’t.

She asked me if I could speak and for a minute I didn’t think I could. I cleared my throat and told her Coulson told me to be quiet but my voice came out all squeaky. She let out a snorty sound and looked at May and said, ‘this is what the child calls her father’.

Then my tooth almost flew out by itself cuz may said, ‘enough, Mother, I told you, it’s complicated’. Mother! May called this lady MOTHER! This was May’s mother??? Damn, I had a grandmother and she was even scarier than May.

May’s mother said something about having a granddaughter for ten years and she never bothered to tell her. Then I said, nine and May said more like almost thirty and May’s mother said I was just as disrespectful as my mother and it figured. And Coulson said I was only ten temporarily and I said nine again and May’s mother said in a real snippy voice that everyone is ten temporarily. So I just said nine again.

May’s mother just glared at me then she walked to the stove and turned on the kettle and told all of us to sit down. I waited to see what May would do even though Coulson walked toward the table. He didn’t sit, just looked at May for a minute and then pulled out a chair for her. She just looked at it for a bit and I thought maybe she’d throw it across the room. I think he thought the same thing but she plunked down on it so I sat next to her.

Everybody got tea…which isn’t fun on a toothache but May’s mother put a couple drops of something in mine and it really made the pain get smaller. They all talked and I just listened to the whole story about the creepy doctor that switched babies and why May didn’t tell her mother she was pregnant in the first place and the whole thing about the DNA stuff and the Fitzwork and multiverse and Skye and the other Lian that saved my ass and how I got zapped into being NINE not ten. That brought them all to how Hale was after us and the toothache problem and how I tried to solve it. May’s mother said she would have paddled my butt for such stupidity. May didn’t say anything so I didn’t either. She, May’s mother, gave a real angry look and I just looked into my teacup. She asked me if I thought it was wise to do such a thing and I just shook my head.

Then she said the dentist would see me at four o’clock. I forgot about time zones. It was almost two thirty and May’s mother said we needed to get going if we wanted to make it. That’s when they hit me with the whammy. I had to go with her all by myself. Coulson and May couldn’t risk being seen with me. May told me to call her mother Nainai and do exactly what she said. I didn’t want to go anywhere with this Lian. Damn she was worse than Skye’s Christmas Granny-Grinch. They talked to me for a long time while Lian just watched and told me it would only be a few hours and I’d be back and that Lian would not let anything happen to me. Lian said it was enough and they were not talking to a child and I should know this was what needed to be done. Yay, great! Finally someone says I’m really an adult…and it has to be this freaky frightening grandmother with a broken smile.

She said it was time to go and walked out to the car in the driveway. May and Coulson walked me there and opened the back door. All the windows were black so nobody could see in the back seat. Lian said we were wasting time but I needed to hug my parents just in case something went wrong cuz let’s face it something always goes wrong. Coulson made sure my seatbelt was snug and snuck one last kiss.

Then we left.

Lian didn’t talk much, I mean even less than May and I kinda wondered why I talked too much. She just looked at the road and I think at me in the mirror. I tried not to be scared but I could feel the tears and I kept wiping them away as fast as I could but it’s hard to hide sniffles. Yeah, she said I was really an adult but there was a part of me that wasn’t and it took over when things got to be too much. And this was way too much.

Then she told me I wasn’t a child and crying would not help. It only showed weakness. Like, now she talks. It kinda made sense why May was so…sooooo….May. Geez with a mother like this…that had a paddle somewhere and invented that damn Wakatta…poor May. I sniffled more and hoped great grandma was long gone cuz I didn’t want to meet her anytime soon. Seemed like these ladies got worse the father you went back. I knew I wasn’t weak but Coulson and May didn’t tell her anything about me being the maker of quakes. I almost laughed at that…I was a quaker maker! I guess it needed to be a secret from grandma-ma.

But when I was really nine I was weak and little and lonely. And all that stuff was leaking out of the places memories go when you don’t think about them any more. It was like someone unlocked the door and they just spilled all over. By the time we stopped and Lian turned off the engine I was totally really crying more cuz of all those memories than because of being scared.

She opened the door and held out her hand. It looked like a regular hand not all bony and crooked like a witch so I unbuckled my seatbelt and slid out. I took her hand and it was warm not cold or like a whimpy fish. She must have known what I was thinking because she shook our hands a little and kinda almost smiled. I think we were in a big parking garage cuz there were a couple other cars and we went to an elevator. She pushed the button and we had to wait. She didn’t look at me but said I was very much like my mother and she did not think I was weak. She said it was unfortunate we had not met before and that she would very much like to get to know me. Then she asked me if I would like that. I kinda just shrugged cuz I didn’t know what else to do. Lian reminded me that answers needed to be verbal so I said I didn’t know how long I’d be like this and I had to be careful about that dopey Hale lady. We waited a little bit more then I told her I was the kind of kid that got in trouble a lot and maybe she wouldn’t like me very much. 

Hey, she really did smile and said that Melinda got in trouble a lot when she was _nine_ , too. She said nine a little harder so I knew she heard me at the house. The elevator opened and we went up a lot of floors. It’s really weird how nobody talks in an elevator. Maybe it’s some kinda rule but when the door opened there was nobody in the hall. It was kinda like the place was closed cuz all the doors were closed and it was super quiet. We went all the way to the end of the hall and into the last door but there was nobody there and I thought we must have been too late but then this lady came out of another door. She smiled at us and said to come right in.

They talked in Mandarin probably cuz they thought I didn’t understand. HA! Something else May didn’t tell her mother and something that stuck from the Fitzwork. They talked pretty fast but I got most of it. Mostly it was about my tooth and thanks for seeing me and all that blah blah. Then they were talking about the last time they worked together and how the doctor didn’t know Lian had a granddaughter. Lian said it was new to her too. Then the doctor smiled at me and helped me into that big chair and hooked that little bib thing around my neck. I remembered thinking that dentists used it to chain you to the seat so you couldn’t get away. Dumb kid thing, the damn bib was only paper. You could just rip right through it. Just that thought kinda made me feel a little better.

The dentist said it was okay to be scared and to just let her know if she hurt me. Hell, that was new cuz nobody ever cared if they hurt me. She kinda hmmmed a little when I opened my mouth and she looked at it. Then she told Lian it needed to come out so the one under it could come in then she told me it would be one, two, three and I’d be fine. I told her I didn’t like needles and she said that was good because she didn’t either. She put a black thing over my nose and mouth, kinda like the mask jet pilots use. The stuff that came out was cold and smelled icky but I only smelled it a second cuz everything just went black.

When I woke up I had a mouthful of cotton stuff and I was in the back seat of Lian’s car. I don’t even remember how I got there but my tooth didn’t hurt and I just wanted to sleep.

I didn’t even hear the sirens.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Lian have been compromised  
> Hale is dead set on getting information  
> May is out for blood

**Not really sure what day…**

The first thing I felt when I started to wake up was the big ball of some kind of something stuffed in my cheek. The second thing was that the sheets on the bed smelled…different. They didn’t smell like whatever we used at the Lighthouse. In fact they smelled kinda old, like someone pulled them out of somebody’s cellar. Ugh, I sat up because the smell was kinda like mushrooms and the taste of the ick in my mouth was awful too. I felt my stomach flip over once then again and I puked all over the floor before I could find a bucket or the door to the bathroom. The wad of cotton stuff went with it and just sat there. I only looked at it once and knew that brown gook was tooth blood and yep…I puked again.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach and curled up on the bed then turned around so I didn’t have to look at the mess cuz I was sure if I did I’d puke even more. The room was kinda cold and there wasn’t any blanket. Fact there wasn’t anything…no rug…no curtain on the window…no lamp or light. The only thing keeping me from the dark was the light that came in between the slats that covered the window. Whatever that dentist lady gave me was wearin’ off and my mouth kinda hurt. I wanted to feel the spot with my tongue but I didn’t want to either. I didn’t want to know what was there or wasn’t there. 

I wanted…I wanted May…my mom. I needed her but I knew wherever I was she wasn’t there and I had to be real quiet and not let whoever had me know where she was. I had to protect her. I tried not to cry but it just happened until my belly pain and mouth pain and all the other pains forced me to fall asleep…just to forget.

All the yelling woke me up. Somebody was telling somebody else in a really loud angry voice to clean up this mess. There was a lot of slamming and banging and people moving around but I just stayed right where I was and didn’t make a move cuz I didn’t want them to know I wasn’t sleeping. I could fake it real good, except with May. She always knew. Then I heard more banging and somebody was clanging pots or pans or something and sloshing something around on the floor so I figured they came to clean up all the gunk on the floor and after a little while it stopped and got real quiet again. I heard the door shut but I knew somebody was still there just staring at me.

A real creepy voice that was trying real hard not to be so creepy said it knew I was awake and I better just sit up and get it over with. It didn’t take long to figure out who it was…I recanized that tryin’ ta be sweet creepy voice. Hale Hydra! Yeah…that creepy bitch got me and I didn’t even remember how. Maybe that doctor was… No, I remember walking out the door with Nai Nai and getting in her big black car, but all I wanted to do was sleep and now… I didn’t know how…but creepy nicey voice sounded pissed.

I took a breath and pushed myself up then turned around and yep, I was right. Hale was right there all starched and stiff in her Nazi uniform. I took a big breath and gave her the nastiest nine year old look I could but she just folded her arms over her chest and gave me an even nastier one and for a couple seconds we just stared right at each other. Doin’ that can make a person forget she was only the size of a nine-year-old so when she walked right up to me I kinda just leaned back and closed my eyes. Then she kinda laughed or at least I think that’s what the sound was ‘cept I don’t think Hydra-Hales can laugh. It’d probably break their face or make their uptight uniforms split right up the dupa!

I couldn’t help it, just thinking that make me crack-up…one of those kinda laughs that explodes outta yer nose even if you slap yer hand over yer mouth. Then the more she stared at me tryin’ to look all evil and threatening but it just made me spit out more laughing even though it killed my no more tooth. When she bent down and asked me if I thought this was funny. I shook my head but still couldn’t stop even when I squished my lips together. The laugh came out like an even bigger spit.

She stood back and squinted her eyes real slitty at me and crossed her arms over her big stiff boobs all stuffed into that tight uniform. I wondered how she could breathe. She just stood there staring at me and I couldn’t look at her. I really did try to stop laughing cuz really it wasn’t funny. Maybe that stuff the dentist gave me didn’t wear off or something.

Then she took a big breath and made some kind of huffy noise then said maybe this would make me see how serious she was. She pressed the button on some kinda thing she had in her hand and a piece of wall just slid open. There was a screen behind it and for a minute all I could see was a grey room with a window kinda like the one in this room. I looked at it only cuz she was looking at it with this dumb smirk on her face. About a second later Nai Nai walked into the frame and stood staring at the window.

Haledra was right. I stopped laughing and squeezed my fingers around the end of the mattress I was sitting on. She didn’t laugh but she looked like she wanted to…if she could. But I wasn’t looking at her. I was staring at the screen. Nai Nai turned around and looked right at the camera, like she knew it was there. She gave one of those almost not a nod like May gives when she wants you to know everything will be okay. Before she could do anything else Hydrale flicked off the feed and the panel slid shut. She turned around and looked right at me and said it wasn’t so funny anymore, was it?

I just swallowed real hard and stared at her while she walked real slow across the room and then back a couple times. I just watched. Then she said we never got to really meet the last time I was there. She put out her hand and told me she was Brigadier General Susan Hale. I just stared at her hand and didn’t even smile. She just kept it there and asked me if my parents taught me any manners at all and that this whole thing meant I should give her my name as a symbol of trust.

Damn! I didn’t trust her one teeny sliver of a rat shit so I just slid my hands under me and stared at her til she dropped her hand. She smiled and told me it didn’t matter because she was sure her team could have my “driver” give them that information with the right persuasion.

I almost laughed again. HA! She did not know Lian May. Damn, that dragon lady would probably bite off her own tongue before she’d give anything away. But even so…I didn’t want them to do anything to hurt her. Heck, she was May’s mother. I couldn’t let them hurt May’s mother.

Aggie…I told her my name was Aggie. Hell, it was the first thing I thought of…kinda like St. Agnes. I erased all of that stuff years ago. There was no way she could make any kind of connection. She just stood there staring still like she wanted me to say more or maybe she didn’t believe me. Then it hit me…like I said I blame the junk the dentist gave me. She wanted a whole name. Damn, I didn’t think that far and hell, last names never mattered to me anyway. But I had to come up with something so I said again my name was Aggie…Aggie Lolan. 

Haledra just stared still then made a hmpf noise and repeated the name like it was a question so I nodded. She smiled and said, we’ll see. Then she opened the door and left.

I heard it lock.

**Hallway – Hale’s Compound- somewhere in Washington State…**

A young officer hurried to match step with the incensed General.

“Ma’am…” the young man called timidly.

Hale stopped, let out a long disgusted sigh before turning to face the soldier who stood at attention. She returned the salute and silently gave him permission to continue.

The young man handed her a sheet of paper and stepped back. “I’m sorry ma’am. The team wasn’t able to find anything on the woman. There is no record of her in any data bank. Her finger prints match nothing and not one facial recognition program can identify her. She had nothing on her, no ID, no driver’s license and it’s like she’s got no finger prints.” He ended more with confusion that anything else.

The general snatched the form from him, crumpled it into a small wad and tossed it aside. “Who hires a ghost to drive their child to a dentist appointment? Who the hell is this kid and why is she so damn important?” She asked no one and expected no answer as she stormed away leaving the young soldier slack jawed.

**Isolated farmhouse – rural Pennsylvania…**

May began pacing an hour after Lian disappeared down the dirt road that led from her home. Coulson knew better than to try to convince her to relax and just enjoy the down time. Three hours later he joined her or at least mimicked her anxiety. 

Lian had called when they arrived at the dentist’s office. She assured them all was fine and she would call again when they were headed home. That call never came. What did come was an alarm that sent both agents searching the woman’s home for what set off the claxon. A small room in the basement revealed what was Lian’s office and a laptop screeching with alarm.

May flipped it open hoping to stop the wailing, only succeeding in increasing the volume. She looked to Coulson who shrugged his shoulders. He was as lost as she was but noticed the arrow blinking center screen and tapped it with the tip of one finger, hoping it was indeed a touch screen.

Immediately the room fell silent and Lian’s image appeared on the screen. She seemed to be driving erratically, swerving side to side. The engine sounds betrayed her speed. She spoke quickly but retained her calm. They had been compromised. She did not know by whom or when, but she was doing her best to evade those in pursuit. She had destroyed her cell phone and dropped it from the speeding vehicle. This means of contact would also be destroyed as soon as this message was sent. Her last words were cryptic and only that they’d know what to do. 

The sound of smashing metal ended the message as the screen went blank.

For a moment neither agent did a thing. Both seemed to be waiting for the screen to light up again and give more information. Coulson spoke first telling May not to jump to conclusions that Lian could have knocked out whoever was following them and was making her way back to them. May shook her head. She knew her mother would not make let her wonder about the welfare of both her and Daisy. In this case, no news was not good news. A moment later May’s panic melted away, replaced by fury.

“Know what to do? What the _hell_ is she talking about…know what to do?” She spat as she slammed the laptop shut and landed a fist on top of it. Coulson cringed at the action. “My kid is probably in some Hydra…”

“Shh, shh,” Coulson attempted as he grabbed her upper arms. She pulled away quickly. He drew a breath and took a step toward her than stopped and stepped back at her defensive reaction. “Hydra’s been dismantled, May. They’ve been doing a worse job that we are at rebuilding. Whatever your mother did or tried to do we just have to wait…to…to think like she does.”

“Damn it, Coulson!” May growled. “Nobody thinks like my mother.” She slammed her fist atop the laptop a second time. It sputtered a few times before it let out a soft squelch.

Coulson gave it a pitiful glance. “You’re explaining that.” He grimaced as he pointed to the soft wisp of smoke that drifted up from the device.

**Lian’s Cell – Hale’s Compound…**

“I have no idea what the child’s name might be. I was hired simply to drive and that is what I did.” Lian responded to Hale’s inquiry with no emotion.

“And the child’s parents?” The general added.

“Paid me to do a job, no questions asked.”

“They gave you no information?”

“Where to pick up, where to go and where to drop off…” Lian snapped militarily.

Hale narrowed one eye and walked away from the small Asian woman who did not turn from her place at the window, nor did she react. The general paused then turned and walked back. “I find it difficult to believe that any parent would hand their child over to a stranger and give no information.”

“I do the job. I ask no questions.” Lian stated simply. 

“Then perhaps you can provide answers.” Hale grinned.

“It would be unlikely. I do not judge how a person chooses to rear their offspring.” Lian replied. “Asking nothing leaves me with nothing.” She finished, still staring at the window that let in only small slivers of light and provided no view outside of the room.

Hale nodded as she turned to the door. “We’ll see,” she muttered under her breath before exiting.

Lian waited to hear the lock click then took a short breath. “Yes,” she raised her chin then lowered it. “We shall.”

**Night 92 – Lighthouse command center – location classified…**

“I have no idea what it is,” Piper threw her hands in the air. “It’s been blipping almost all day. Started somewhere outside of Philadelphia and now the damn thing is clear across the country.”

Fitz gave a quick nod. “We’ve looked through all of our records and nothing matches the signal. It is not one of ours.”

Mack stared at the blinking dot on Piper’s screen. “If it isn’t one of ours how is it showing up on our frequency?”

Piper shook her head and Fitz hurried to peck at the keys on his own console. He had no answer at the moment but he’d spend the night tracking it down.

“Perhaps Coulson or May…” Jemma began.

“Gone dark,” Elena finished for her. 

Mack glanced at the small clock in the corner of the large screen. “It’s been hours. They have be headed back by now. No dentist takes that long.”

Elena laughed under her breath. “We are talking about Daisy, correct?” She remained engaged in her own search for the signal’s source. “She probably took off as soon as they landed.”

Jemma stifled her own laugh, but not her smile. “I’m sure Agent May had a firm grip on the situation not to mention a firm warning.” She turned toward Mack. “And they told no one their destination?”

Raising at eyebrow at the young scientist’s fishing, Mack grumbled. “It was a safety measure.” He looked around the room, “for all of us.”

“Perhaps they merely wanted a bit of time together with out all of us putting in our noses and smiling all pretty at their little family.” Fitz scoffed without stopping his rapid typing but froze as the staticky scratch of May’s voice faded in and out of the air control radio.

Mack slammed the response button, acknowledging May’s distress.

“226…repeat 226…” May’s voice crackled through the static before falling silent as the hydro-doors opened admitting the Quinn Jet.

The team was on its feet on its way to the hangar before Mack could give an order.

**Daisy’s Cell – Hale’s Compound…late evening**

I looked at that weird window for a long time. The blinds didn’t open even a crack more so just a little sunlight came into the room. That’s when I figured it out. It just stayed the same. It was always daytime it never got to be night. I didn’t have a clock or a watch but I knew enough time went by for it to be night. I guessed it was some kinda Hydra torture so ya wouldn’t know days were going by or it was time to sleep or be awake. That could really make you crazy.

My mouth wasn’t hurting too much and the toothache was gone with the tooth. It tasted terrible, like I was sucking on a penny. Not that I even did such a gross thing, but I know what pennies smell like and it tasted like that…I guess if you can taste a smell. There was no place to spit and I really needed to spit out this grossness. If I didn’t I was gonna puke again. I figured they must be watching me from somewhere so I just started yelling that I needed to use the bathroom. I yelled about twenty times before some big goon opened the door and grabbed my arm so tight I thought my fingers would explode. He dragged me down the hall with my toes hardly hitting the floor. Then he shoved the door to a lavatory and threw me into it. I landed on my knees and grumbled a whole bunch of expletives that would have set May’s ears on fire…not to mention my backside.

The big jerk mumbled something that sounded like ‘two minutes’ so I did what I needed to fast. I grabbed a whole bunch of tissue and stuffed every pocket. I figured I could spit into that and just pile it up in a corner. I almost laughed cuz the Hydra Housekeepers would have to clean it up.

I guess my two minutes were up because the guy slammed the door into the wall and grabbed me and made me tiptoe back to this damn room and yippee the Hale Nazi was waiting with that damn sick smile I really wanted to wipe off her face.

She told me she gave me time to think and even let me use the bathroom…like that was some big gift. HA! If I peed on the floor they’d be cleaning it. Then she sat on the bed and patted it like she wanted me to sit down next to her so I folded my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall while the big goon stood in the doorway. That was kinda dumb cuz he was so big I could just zip right out between his legs and…well, maybe I couldn’t get away but I could make them look for me for a while.

General Tightass said she hoped I had enough time to think about telling her my _real_ name. I didn’t even flinch cuz, hell, I heard that about a million times. The real name I thought I had wasn’t even really me cuz I was a Coulson and a May, not a Johnson. I said I _did_ tell her my name and if she didn’t like it she could call me whatever she wanted. Then she told me I had a smart mouth but she’d see to that…in time. Yeah, yeah a big old Hy Haledra threat. I just shrugged my shoulders. I wasn’t afraid of her…well, I wasn’t gonna let her know I was afraid of her.

Hale glared at me for a second then just plopped her hands in her lap and told me I would be more comfortable if I sat down. I told her I didn’t want to sit, that I wanted to go home. That made her smile even more, but not sicky sweet, more like evil sweet. She said she would like to send me home and all I had to do was tell her where that was and I knew she just wanted to know that. I didn’t say anything. She said just give me your address and we’ll take you there right now.

I asked her why she brought me there and she said she wanted to know all about me. I told her there was nothing to tell, that I was just a kid. She stood up and kept her hands folded in front her when she said I was a very, _very_ special kid and she was sure I knew about other special people and that maybe those people were making me do things for them. She smiled and said she’d like to get to know those special people and she was pretty sure I could help her do just that.

Boy, people talk dumb around kids. She was doing all this bush beating instead of just coming right out with it and it was really annoying. If I said anything then she’d be on to me even more so I had to keep playing dumb…as dumb as she was blabbing about special people. I told her everybody was special and I didn’t know any very, _very_ special any people. She shook her head but kept that dumb smile and said that little girls should not lie to their elders. I couldn’t help rolling my eyes. I wondered how she felt about big girls telling lies or big general weirdoes telling lies to little kids.

Mostly I just wanted her to go away so I could really think about getting me and Nai Nai out of here. She kept asking me about my name and the special people I was supposed to know and how I was going tell her all about it.

I took a big breath and felt things start trembling…just a little bit, cuz she was making me so mad. I told her nobody made me do anything. The only thing in the room was that dumb bed and it was shivering a little bitty bit. If Hale noticed she didn’t show it. I think she was too mad and just wanted to hide it behind her nasty grin. She put her hand on my cheek and I jumped back. Right into the doorway goon who pushed me forward. Hale put her cheeks and held my head so she could look right in my face. She said I’d see just who would be making me do what they wanted. 

It did everything I could and pulled back my power. Cracking my bones right now was not a good idea. I needed a plan. The bed stopped before anyone noticed and the big goon picked me up from behind then plunked me down on it.

Hale said I better get some sleep because we had a lot of work to do. Then she slammed the door…with all the mad she was trying to hide.

The dark came then. I just Hale decided to make it night. I curled up on the bed again and cried til I fell asleep.

**Lighthouse – Command Center – just after midnight Day 93…**

May exited the jet without a word, pushing past everyone. It was difficult to gauge her emotion. Fear and anger can mask each other completely. She ignored their looks and questions, rapidly exiting the hangar as Coulson tried to explain while hurrying to catch up to her. The team, of course, noticed Daisy’s absence.

Simmon’s grin and intention of welcoming back the little girl her friend had become, fell away with the ache of concern. Coulson’s look told her most of what she needed to know. Daisy was gone. Somehow they’d lost her despite the careful planning and covert operation. Somehow someone had slipped. Someone had betrayed the trust they place on them. Somewhere Daisy was in danger. Coulson shook his head when she started to speak. She swallowed her words and quickly wiped away an errant tear.

May stormed into command, the anger radiating around her. The team gave her space, waited for her to gain some calm before relaying their situation. Coulson respected the silence, holding back the urge to fill the team in on what had happened. 

The perpetual blipping of the small spot on the screen was infuriating even without the current tension. May wrapped her hands around the top of someone’s empty coffee mug and pulled her arm back intending to silence the offensive noise sending the object through the screen. The team held its collective breath as Coulson jumped to prevent her from doing just that. But May was faster. She spun toward the screen and let loose the mug. It crashed to the floor a few feet from the console. 

All eyes were locked on the shards of white glass scattered across the floor. All but May who stared at the blip with new interest and Coulson who stared at the look of clarity on her face.

“May…” he started, reaching toward her.

“We’d know what do to do…” she breathed, ignoring his had as it lit on her forearm.

Coulson looked to the screen as the rest of the team joined him. Fitz moved close to May, standing with his fingers poised over the keys. “I…I can disable it for a few…”

“Three, six, zero, two, one, one…” May interrupted. 

Fitz looked to her, furrowing his brows in confusion. She nodded toward the keyboard and repeated the numerals indicating he should input the same. The younger man gave a shrug and typed quickly, then stepped back as the blip stopped and the screen converted into a series of digits before going black then reopening to reveal a clear image.

Coulson’s jaw dropped for a moment before he looked to Mack and shook his head. He still wasn’t sure what exactly they needed to do but Daisy was missing. So was Lian and somehow all this had something to do with that. He was already giving Mack the information he and Yoyo would need to return to the dental office. He wanted to know how…who… Mack understood. Elena gave a nod and followed him toward the hanger with Piper and Davis close behind.

May drew a deep breath through her teeth and nodded. “That bitch has my kid and she is about to see just how I intend to get her back.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hale is livid  
> May is livid  
> Lian is livid  
> Daisy has a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a very long wait but I was in my last semester in pursuit of my Master's in ECE and well, I wrote myself into a corner. I was involved in a research project that took most of my time and it took forever to figure out how to get Daisy out of Hale's clutches. Hope this is a good start and I sure could use some feedback. Thanks for sticking with this story.

**Lian’s cell….Hale’s Compound…very early morning**

Lian stood at the window. She realized hours ago that it, in fact, was not actually a window but merely a prop to make whoever was being held here feel they had access to the outside. She also knew the sunlight that dribbled in through the small slats was artificial and a means to deprive her of sleep. The faint sounds of nature were meant to do the same. The light and the noise could disrupt the circadian rhythm, fooling the body and mind into believing it was perpetually day. She almost laughed at the feeble attempt to do such to her. She’d seen much worse.

Unlike the cell her granddaughter occupied, Lian had nothing more than the pseudo-window and the concrete floor. She pinpointed the small camera peeking through a dime-sized air vent hours ago and had not faced it since. She would not give that bitch the satisfaction.

Lian had only met her granddaughter this morning and the wild story about her being de-aged by some crazed scientist from an alternate universe was extremely hard to swallow. The story of her wielding the power to bring down buildings was a bit more plausible. She had met individuals with uncanny abilities on a few occasions. Yes, she had been in this espionage business long enough to see some pretty bizarre happenings but this S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff was beyond science fiction. She could not believe her own daughter had been taken in by all of it. And now…now she was expected to believe that she had a granddaughter for more than two decades and that same granddaughter was only but a child. A child fathered by Phillip Coulson, that history comic book superhero nerd that she had never ever expected her only child to be partnered with in that inane agency let alone be… She shivered with the thought. On top of all of that this adult granddaughter was now a ten…no, correction as per the child herself…a nine year old. And yet, one look…just one look into those chocolate brown almond shaped eyes and she saw her Melinda, young and full of sass. This one radiated with it and now…now she was responsible for this ridiculous situation.

Lian had known Dr. Wang since her days at university. This was not the first time the woman had aided Lian in an emergency. She trusted the woman and could not believe she would have endangered any child let alone her granddaughter. She had not left Daisy’s side throughout the ordeal and had ushered her back to the SUV through the service elevator of the large office building. They had not yet reached the expressway when she noticed the two vehicles following them and made every effort to elude both. The call she made to Melinda was her last effort to give her the means to track them.

For now there was no way out of this room and she had no idea if Daisy was even in the same building. But eventually they would show their weakness and she would be ready when they did.

**Daisy’s cell….Hale’s Compound…daybreak – Day 93**

I guess I must have fallen asleep cuz my body was just used to sleeping at a certain time. It was still dark in the room so I pretended I was still asleep…just to give me some time to think. Actually I did a lot of thinking…thinking like an adult…trying to figure out what adult me should do. Hell, I could bring down this whole damn building but I wasn’t really sure where Nai Nai was or if she was even here…and…well…I didn’t want her to be squished in the chaos. I was pretty sure that would really piss off May and I’d probably end up paying for it until sometime in the next decade. Not that I’d ever forgive myself. I considered belting Hale across the room…naw, across the whole building the next time she showed her pinched sour smiley face again. I liked that idea but not what would come after. All those broken bones…even though they were teeny little fractures they hurt like hell. 

I rubbed my arms just thinking about them. I kinda figured then that my arms were kinda small…hell I was small. Damn! I was nine. I was kid…a _kid_ …a kid thinking what my big self needed to do. What I needed was to think like a kid…yeah, what could a kid do? Hell, I raised a lot of hell at St. Agnes as a kid. I had to think like that again and the first thing I remembered (mostly cuz I really needed to go) was the time Wyatt and Ben Cortaush flushed a bucket full of ping pong balls down the toilet in the boys’ bathroom. I was the lookout and the first one Sr. Gerardis pulled into her office to interrogate. I guess it was probably because I always seemed to have a hand in whatever kind of catastrophe that fell upon the poor Sisters. She was pretty set on getting me to rat out my partners in crime. I was no tattle-tell and prepared for the worse. Sister would use her trusty paddle if she needed it and well the threat was getting pretty close to really happening when the boys confessed. They thought they saved me and they kinda did. They got five good paddy-whacks each. I only got three.

It was a great idea…all that smelly water all over the floor…except there was pretty much nothing I could flush. Well nothing they wouldn’t miss. I considered yanking some stuffing out of this dumb mattress but they’d sure notice my bulging pockets. I was pretty sure I wouldn’t find any kind of ball around here, let alone ping-pong balls.

But I had an idea…a pretty goofy one…but it was all I had.

I pushed myself off the bed and started banging on the door and yelling at the top of my lungs that I need to use the bathroom. I figured the bathroom goon would show up and drag me there again but this time some stiff assed woman pulled me out of the room and ran me down the hall. She slammed the bathroom door against the wall and shoved me inside then stood there in the doorway with her arms over her big boobs, just glaring at me.

So I glared back until she stuck up her eyebrows and her arms like asking me ‘Well?’

I told her I couldn’t just go with her there watching me. She pointed out there were three stalls complete with locking doors. I stared at them for a minute then said she’d still be listening and I couldn’t go if she was. She just glared at me again like she was gonna pummel me. She said she wasn’t going anywhere and I’d just have to deal with it. I told her that could get real ugly cuz even if I tried eventually things would start moving and there’d be a big mess. She just squinted and I shrugged. 

Then I said, “Come on, I really gotta go.” I looked around the room. “What am I gonna do dive down the bowl? There ain’t no way outta here and the other guy just waited outside the door.” She just kept glaring so I made some real awful noises and wrapped my arms around my stomach then bent over like I was gonna puke…complete with all those disgusting gagging noises.

She backed up real quick and pointed a finger at me. “Five minutes, kid.” She spread out her fingers, backed out and then let the door close.

I really wanted to laugh but that would bring her right back so I got to work…after I did what I really needed to do. 

These toilets were just like the old lavatories at St. Agnes or any other public restroom, the kind with no big tank just a pipe with one of those little handles you can flush with your foot. There was a big nut on top of that pipe and inside was a big ball that went up and down to allow it to flush. Yeah, I knew cuz I watched them fix the damage caused by the ping-pongs. I needed a lot more than five minutes so when Glare Girl opened the door I just kept making disgusting poop noises. She must have backed out because I didn’t hear her. 

Getting the nut off was easy, holding the water back took a bit of quake power. I managed to form a little energy ball with one hand and push it into the pipe right under that black ball then got the nut back in place. I did the same with the two other toilets and then flushed every one. When Evil Eye came back again I was washing my hands. I pulled out a towel, dried them and tossed it in the can as I walked past her.

“Ya outta get this ancient plumbing updated. It took three flushes to get the stupid thing to go down.”

She grabbed the back of my shirt, and a handful of hair. “You better not have flushed a roll of paper kid or I’ll use your head to plunge it.”

She kicked open every door and checked the TP supply just to be sure. Then she shook me real hard, ran me back to that damn room and slammed the door.

I didn’t know if my plan worked or _if_ it would work or _when_ it would if it did. I guess it wasn’t such a good plan but a couple minutes later I heard or kinda felt this real little weird groan come from under my feet. Maybe something would happen.

But old Hydra Hale came calling before anything else happened. She just came in all smiley like she did every time. 

“I thought you might like some breakfast.” She said and put a tray down on the bed.

It was a bowl of some kind of cereal and a way too ripe banana. I shook my head and told her I wasn’t hungry.

She got even more smiley and told me that little girls needed to eat. I told her I wasn’t a little girl and gave her an evil smile of my own. (If she only knew.) She told me I would eat when I got hungry enough and she said it with that same grotesque smile. 

“Maybe you’d prefer something else?” She grinned with all her perfect teeth.

I folded my arms over my skinny flat chest and stared at the soggy cereal for a couple seconds and nodded just a little. “I prefer to go home.” I told her again.

She folded her hands in front of her and laughed a little. “And again I’ll tell you, just give me your address and I will take you there myself.”

I plopped down on the bed and pushed the tray away. “Then I guess we just aren’t getting what we want.”

She sat down next to me and tried to put her arm around me but I jumped up and moved away from her. I heard her let out a breath and drop her hands into her lap. “Everyone has been looking for you.” She said it like it was something I should like.

“I wasn’t lost.” I just snarled back.

“Your parents were very worried.” She sighed and folded her hands again.

I tried not to think about May or Coulson. Hell, what if they had some kind of mind reader thing and yeah that was a kooky kid thought. I wasn’t going to play her dumb game so I didn’t answer at all.

“They’ll be happy to have you back.” She smiled that evil smile again then raised one finger and moved it a teeny bit. 

A second later the door opened and two people stepped inside all smiley just like her. They weren’t all uniformed like everyone else or all starched stiff. They didn’t even act like soldiers. He had his arm around her and she was all weepy and wringing her hands. I just backed away. 

Hale stepped behind me and squeezed my shoulders real hard. She shook me a little and asked if I wasn’t happy to see my parents. I tried to push her hands away but she squeezed tighter. And the lady put out her arms like I was supposed to run to her or something.

“They ain’t my parents.” I said through my teeth and squirmed to get away from her but she bent down next to my ear and told me they would be if I didn’t start cooperating. Then she cocked her head toward the door and they left just like they slithered in.

She let me go but grabbed my arm and spun me around so fast that my head snapped back and forth. Her smile was gone and she was pointing her finger in my face. Either she got what she wanted or she’d parade me across every news stream on the planet with her made-up parents at my side.

If ever there was a time I needed to just Hulk-burst into my adult self it was right then and there. I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes so tight I could see little fireworks go off inside my eyelids. I wished and prayed and concentrated on getting back to myself…but nothing. I was still less than four feet tall and Hale-dra was still towering over me with her sick sweet smile plastered back across her face.

“So, Aggie, now what do you think?” She asked with one foot tapping and her arms crossed in front of her, just like one of those mean old nuns.

I opened my eyes and stared at her for a couple seconds. “I think your bun’s too tight.” I snipped with as much sarcasm as I could.”

She slapped me so hard my ear rang, but I refused to cry. I learned that a long time ago. If you cried then they’d know they got to you. I wasn’t gonna let her even think she got to me so I just stared at her with my best May look. She walked to the door and held it open. She just stared at me for a second then smiled and told me she’d give me an hour to decide which parents I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

The door closed with a soft click. I heard it lock.

I rubbed the hot sting on my cheek and felt the tears rolling over it. 

**Zephyr One… five miles outside of Hale’s Compound…very early morning**

“You’re sure she was the only one involved?” Coulson asked for the third time. Davis had docked the Quinn Jet only moments before.

Mack gave a slow nod. “Wang was unconscious when we found her,” he remarked as they walked from the docking bay. “…doctor says she’ll be okay. We didn’t find anything to say she was involved.”

“La receptionista no estaba libre de culpa.” Elena shook her head, walking between them. 

“She isn’t Hydra as far as we can determine, just saw our Daisy’s picture on those damn broadcasts and called the number it’s been flashing.” Mack snarled, shaking his head in frustration.

“Hale had her goons there before Lian had a chance to get out of the city.” Piper added, from behind. “She thought she did the right thing.” 

The small group entered the main command center, each quietly contemplating the new found information.

“Right thing, my ass…” May growled as she entered command, breaking the silence. “Let’s go.”

The others exchanged quick glances. “We can’t just storm in there.” Coulson started.

“Damn, we _can’t_ ,” May retorted. “They’ve got my mother and my child…storming will be their least worry.”

Coulson grabbed her arm as she passed, ignoring the daggers she shot at him. The others made a point of adverting their gazes, not to interfere with their confrontation. “We need some kind of plan, May. There’s four of us. Who knows what kind of fire power Hale’s got in there.” He spoke calmly, hoping she would hear through the haze of anger surrounding her.

May yanked her arm free and let out a frustrated breath through her teeth. She turned, refusing to look at anyone. Coulson looked back at the team then spoke to his partner’s back. “You’re right. She’s got Daisy and Lian. We don’t know what she’ll do to either of them if we go blasting in there.”

Davis glanced at the small red beacon that continued to blink on one of the many screens on the control panel. He shrugged and pointed toward it. “Well, she hasn’t found the tracker yet.”

Piper rolled her eyes and nudged him aside. “Yeah,” she huffed. “Probably using it to lure us to her in the first place.”

“Then why hasn’t she sicced those goons of hers on us already?” Davis fired back with his own brand of sarcasm.

“Knock it off, you two.” Mack warned. “We have enough to deal with right now.” He paused for a moment and moved closer to the screen. “Piper might be on to something.” He leaned forward and tapped the screen softly then stood and turned toward Coulson. “We never considered this might be some kind of trap. Hale could be…”

“It isn’t.” May growled as she turned back toward them. “Whatever it is, my mother’s got something to do with it.”

“May…” Coulson started.

“Don’t.” She simply commanded. “I know my mother. She’s pulled this before. I already showed you that. Whatever she used and where ever she hid it, Hale would never find it.”

Davis leaned down, close to Piper and spoke out of the corner of his mouth. “May’s mom some CIA spook?”

Shaking her head, Piper answered just as quietly, “naw, UGA.”

Davis scrunched his face, clearly confused as he mouthed the anagram. Piper nodded without looking at him, “much worse.”

“I wouldn’t be surprise if she had the damn thing put right it my kid’s teeth.” May barked, slamming a fist on the nearest counter.

Coulson shook off the dozen or so questions that comment brought and reiterated the need for a plan before breaking down Hale’s Hydra reinforced door. Hopefully, one that wouldn’t involve his little girl being forced to use the power that could seriously injure her…if not worse.

**Daisy’s cell….Hale’s Compound…one hour later**

I didn’t cry long, cuz I didn’t let myself. I wasn’t gonna spend even an second with those weirdo happy to comply hydra parents. Even if I didn’t pop into my real self right now, it didn’t mean it couldn’t happen in a couple hours or by tomorrow and boy when it did, that bitch was gonna pay. I pulled myself into a ball sitting up against the back of my cot. I had a plan, not a great one but I had one. Part of it needed that damn plumbing to back up but other that giving a sick groan every now and again there wasn’t much happening. Part two needed to happened too and it meant I’d have to give in (just a little and maybe not so truthfully) to Major Tight-Ass. Not like I couldn’t do that. Hell, I learned to hide the truth in a lie like a bazillion years ago. I didn’t have time to do a lot of second guessing cuz Hale slammed into the room like a second later and I didn’t even jump when she did.

I didn’t even look at her. I just squeezed my knees up close to my chest and stared at the fake window. She walked right up to the cot and stood there. I knew she was staring at me with those arms over her big boobs stuffed inside that too tight uniform.

“I hope you lost the attitude and made a smart choice.” She snapped with that military voice. Didn’t fool me or scare me in the least. Hell I survived sixteen years of nuns! They make the military look like cub scouts.

“I wanna see my driver.” I told her without even looking at her.

For a minute she didn’t say anything but I could hear that damn foot tapping on the concrete floor. Then I heard her stupid almost laugh. “And what makes you think I will give you anything you want.”

I turned around and looked at her with the best squinty eyed May look I could muster. “Cuz if you want something from me you’re gonna have to give me something first.” I plunked my arms just like she had hers. 

The pipes groaned again, a little louder and a little longer. Hale threw her head back and spun around toward the creep at the door. “Tell me someone has found out what the hell that is!” She growled like a bear.

The guy stood at attention and told her they were checking it and it was something in the pipes but they couldn’t find the source. She yelled again and told them to try harder because she was sick of it and if they didn’t fix it soon someone would pay. The guy nodded and took off. Then she turned back to me and plastered that smile back on her face.

She pointed a finger at me. “You don’t have any idea how this works little girl. You don’t tell me what you want. I’m in charge here. We do things my way. Do you understand?” She just glared at me.

I took a big breath and stood up in front of her. I nodded just a little and she smiled that big sick smile again.

“Good,” she nodded. “Now tell me, what’s it going to be.”

“I wanna see my driver.” I said again. “And I ain’t tellin’ ya nuttin til I do.”

She pulled back her hand like she was gonna belt me again but I just stood there staring right in her eyes. I wasn’t afraid and I wanted her to know it. I wasn’t gonna cower or cry or even move out of the way. She glared at me even more and pulled her hand back more then let out a kinda scream moan and dropped it. She grabbed me by my shirt shoulder and dragged me out of the room, around the corner and down the hall to the very last door. There was a guard and she just nodded so the guy opened the door and she threw me inside then slammed it shut.

I was pretty sure it was some kind of dungeon or torture chamber but when I got back up on my feet there was Nai Nai just standing there looking out the fake window or more like _at_ the fake window. She was pretty smart and had to know it was just there to fool Hale’s prisoners. I wanted to run right to her but the adult me said no. That would give it away cuz there had to be cameras in here just like in my crummy room.

“Gar- hain negr- cin?” She asked me without moving or looking at me. It sure as hell wasn’t Mandarin even with the normal accent. I couldn’t imagine why she’d talk to me in words I couldn’t understand. 

I wanted to just say “Huh?” but then I wanted Horrible Hale to think I didn’t know. I kept saying the words Nai Nai said over and over in my head. Hell, I know I was supposed to learn a bunch of languages I just never was a real good student and if Yéyé didn’t speak it to Skye all the time I wouldn’t even know Mandarin. It was an after effect of all those trips in and out of the Fitzwork. Somehow my brain and Skye’s got all jumbled together and just stayed that way. For a second I wondered if she still had any of my thoughts or if I just disappeared out of her brain as soon as the old doctor turned me into a shrinky dink.

“Gar- hain negr- cin?” Nai Nai said again exactly the same way she said it the first time, cept she sounded a little pissed this time, like cuz I didn’t answer the first.

I shrugged my shoulders and scratched my head. What the hell was she asking me? And what the hell language was it cuz it kinda sounded like something Yéyé used to do when we were playing this goofy game…I mean Skye…Skye was playing this goofy game. He was real good at languages cuz the Yéyé in that frame was a lot more than some old guy with a bum hip playing golf. He was like…like…DAMN! It just came to me just like boom, my brain or the part that was Skye remembered. Yéyé really got hooked on Tolkien’s stories. He read Skye the books and they saw all the movies. Huh??? There was a Tolkien in the Fitzwork? I didn’t have time to figure that out. Nai Nai was speaking Elvish. ELVISH! Damn, grandma was a Ringer!

This time I was the one with the smile. I took a deep breath and searched every inch of my kid brain to find the memory of Yéyé’s game. He really was into that Elf language and I had a real clear memory of Skye laughing at his impersonation of the Elf King. I actually almost laughed out loud. She was asking if Hale hurt me. 

Before she could ask again I mumbled. “A dilthen. Hain negr- cin?” I didn’t know a lot of words so I hoped I was telling her they hurt me a little and was she okay. For a couple minutes she was real quiet then she took a breath and maybe just gave a nod, so I waited…and waited until I really started to feel like crap. 

“Duìbùqǐ,” I said to the floor. I had to use Mandarin because I didn’t know the Elf word for ‘sorry’.

“An?” It was more of a command than a question. 

Hell, I was sorry cuz this whole mess was my fault. We were here because of me, because Hale used me to try to find the team and because I was a dumb, dopey, useless kid I couldn’t help at all…and…and because I didn’t know enough Elf words to tell her that.

“Ha na- ú- cín, cin baur ú- feel nienor.” I think she was telling me not to be sorry cuz it wasn’t my fault.

I just shook my head and threw together some words I hoped meant I couldn’t help us. “Im tur- ú- peni- ha.”

She didn’t get mad or all mushy about it just said something like what the nuns used to say about God helping those that help themselves only it sounded kinda mysterious in Elvish. I couldn’t help smiling again even though there was nothing to smile about. But I didn’t smile long cuz the door busted open and Hale came marching in. I wondered if she could walk like a normal person or if march was the only way she moved. I stopped wondering when she grabbed my arm and said she’d had enough of our nonsensical mumbo jumbo. Apparently she was not a Tolkien fan which was a big relief. Then she said let’s go and dragged me to the door.

I grabbed the door knob to stop her. I needed to let Nai Nai know…know I didn’t mean for all of this and…

My grandmother looked right at me and said, “ú- size. ú- anrand. Onlui polod. Rod plural rodyn baur ú- n- beleg onlui na bui- cín thel-.”

Hale let out a sound somewhere between disgust and fury and yanked me again, but I had that knob and I wasn’t letting go. Nai Nai said something about it not mattering how big I was and that I only needed enough power to do what I could. I just nodded and she turned back to looking at the fake window. Hale yanked me again, so hard that I bounced out of the room and pulled the door shut with me. It slammed with a bam that echoed in the big hallway. I just sneered at her and held on to that knob.

“Don’t make this worse,” she snarled at me.

I held the knob just long enough to send a squirt of quake-ivity through it. The lock shattered without a sound. Before she could pull my arm out of its socket I let go and she dragged me back to my cell.

**Daisy’s cell….Hale’s Compound…**

I was pretty sure she was gonna knock me around a little but she just shoved me into the room and slammed the door as loud as I did Nai Nai’s.

“Now, you give me what I want.” She ordered.

“Glenn- na udún.” I told her as strong as I could and I hoped she landed right on Lucifer’s lap. Funny how you remember the swear words in other languages. She smacked me across the face again, this time so hard I hit the floor and spit out the blood from biting my tongue. My ear started ringing, but I absolutely would not cry. Not for her.

“Enough of your ridiculous babble!” She snatched me off the floor and slammed me onto the cot then pointed her nubby finger in my face. “I want answers and I want them now!”

I looked at her for a second and took a couple breaths then wiped my mouth with my sleeve. “What’s the question?” I asked, dripping with sarcasm and knowing it’d probably earn me another smack. 

It probably would have too, but that moaning groan the pipes were making all day got super loud and the pitch got a lot higher then a lot lower right before the biggest splat kaboom I’ve ever heard and then water was coming out of everywhere and there was running and yelling and Hale looked like she was gonna pop something vital. The door whammed open and the guy on the other side was talking so fast he was hard to understand but I could see down the hall and there was water gushing out from under the lavatory door. It was kinda greenish brown and real disgusting. There was more squirting out of a lot of cracks on the ceiling and the walls.

I shook my head and made a tsk-tsk sound. “I told that dame there was something wrong with the plumbing.” I kinda mumbled a little.

Hale grabbed me again. I don’t know where she was gonna drag me and didn’t get to find out cuz like a second later there was another big crash that was definitely not plumbing. The crash got louder and it kept crashing like something smashing through floor after floor until BOOM! The containment module from Zephyr One plowed right through the ceiling and blasted right into the floor. Now there was even more water and crud pouring everywhere. I don’t know who was more surprised me or Hale or the guy pointing the guy at the pod.

Before the door even opened that guy went sailing across the puddles on his face with his big old gun in two pieces.

Then all Hell broke loose. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrives and yes, all Hell breaks loose

**Zephyr Containment module…on free fall…seconds after plumbing fiasco**

The team sat quietly, each going through the motions they would assume once the pod hit the ground. Together they had determined that ‘shock and awe’ was the best plan of action. Hale would surely not expect them to simply ‘drop in’. That shock might just give them enough of an edge to find Daisy and Lian and get out before the real shooting started or at least before they were intercepted. Piper and Davis had stayed behind as backup, a situation that brought a silent chuckle to each one of them. Mostly, they’d just be sending word back to Fitz and Jemma that…well, it wouldn’t be good news.

May stared ahead contemplating what she’d do with the bitch that took her child and how her own mother would more than likely do the same. Coulson did all that he could not to wrap his hand around hers, knowing she’d have none of it at this time. Mack rose and stood at the thick glass, watching the sky speed past and trying not to think of Elena using her own speed to infiltrate the compound before the rest of them exited the pod. She was to find Daisy and Lian as quickly as inhumanly possible.

No one spoke, which was not uncommon before an intense mission, especially one so close to everyone’s heart. This was a kid. This was family. This was too close to everyone’s heartstrings.

Hale had violated that.

Each team member jumped a bit as the pod hit the roof of the compound, wrapping their hands, white-knuckled, around the edge of their seats. It jarred again as it blasted through floor after floor, coming to an abrupt stop as it hit the lowest level settling a few inches below that surface. Each team member stood ready for whatever awaited them outside. Mack cocked his axe gun and gave them a quick nod that each returned, ready to move in the next second.

As planned the door opened immediately.

A splash of sewer scented water rushed in. 

**Hallway…Hale’s Compound…amid total chaos**

I really didn’t know which way to look. That guy just lay there in the scummy water. He didn’t even lift his head. He was out cold and Nai Nai was standing there just like May with the same look that she probably taught May herself. It made perfect sense that she told me it didn’t matter how old or big you were cuz well Nai Nai had to be old…I mean way older than May cuz May was…well she wasn’t young. And Nai Nai was a little bitty Asian granny! She was teeny and old and she just knocked a guy twice her size and probably more than half her age across the…well hell of a long way. 

I was just about to give her a giant fist pump in the air when old Hale-dra yanked me closer to her and kinda wrapped her arm around my chest. I did a lot of squirming and flailing and kicking but she was still a lot bigger. Besides she just held tighter and that made it hard to breath. She was kinda squishing me into her. She was yelling something to her goons about getting her and me out of there. A couple started running toward us. That’s when the door on the pod opened and there was May, standing there glaring with a look I never saw on her before. The guys running at us just flipped up like they were really rotten ice skaters and their guns flew up in the air and then down so fast that I knew Yoyo was on a roll.

It was pretty crazy cuz people were running everywhere and there were sparks shooting out of the lights from all the water squirting into them. Everybody was yelling and screaming and Hale was bellowing orders that nobody really heard cuz nobody was really listening. And then another guy went flying across the floor. He landed right on top of the first guy and one of the walls just started falling apart. I guess all the water was too much for it. It kinda looked like mashed potatoes when you try to wash ‘em down the drain and gooey and drippy.

Yep, that plumbing was a lot worse than I thought it was.

That’s when I saw May stomping toward us. The disgusting water was splashing all over with every one of her steps. It was kinda like it was trying to get out of her way and even though the other guys were slipping and sliding, she was just coming right ahead. If I didn’t know she was there to get me I’d be scared she was there to _get_ me. Hale yelled something a couple times but I don’t know what it was, probably something like ‘stop right there’ or ‘grab her’. Yeah, right like either would stop May.

Mack and Yoyo and Coulson were out of the pod too and knocking Hale’s goons left and right. The water and sparks were helping, well that and Yoyo zipping around grabbing everybody’s guns and tossing them into the water where one of the wires dangled about an inch above. Trying to get one back would be suicide. 

Then May was right there…right in front of me. But Hale was still holding on tight. She said something like, ‘you and your whole team are under arrest…you have nowhere to run’. Only she didn’t sound as order-y as she usually did and most of the guys that should have done the arresting were either on the floor or slip sliding away.

May looked right at me then tossed her head to the side a little. “You do this?” She asked with a kinda blank look.

I turned up my mouth and kinda shrugged a little.

Then she smiled. “That’s my girl.”

“ENOUGH!” Hale screamed and stepped back, pulling me with her. She pointed a finger at May and yelled. “You are not coming into this compound and wrecking havoc on an institute…”

I was pretty sure May was gonna break that finger right of and shove it right up her…

A giant boom came from a room down the hall where all the computer stuff was (I saw it on one of my bathroom visits). I guess the water got to it and KA-BOOM. The door flew off and smashed into the wall on the other side. A whole lot of black smoke poofed out and then more guys were running for the nearest exit. Hydra sure wasn’t hailing…more like bailing, the damn cowards. Anyway the ones that didn’t take off were getting pummeled by the team _and_ Nai Nai. She never even slowed down and then she was right next to me.

“I do not think you are in any position to tell anyone what they can or cannot do.” Nai Nai said real quiet, like scary quiet. She did some kind of poke on Hale’s arm and it just dropped off me. The big stiff Nazi let out a little squeak and grabbed her arm. I couldn’t resist. I stomped down on Hale’s foot before I spun around and stood right next May. I put my fists and got into fighting stance cuz I was gonna help the team take down this big bitch.

May pulled me in front of her and just looked at me. I figured she was gonna tell me to get out of there so I just looked back at her. I wasn’t going anywhere. I wanted to just hug her and let all the feelings I had inside get out but I was still afraid Hale would figure it out and well, I just wanted her to think this was a bunch of people who came to rescue me. Plus, I figured that would just let all the tears I was holding inside out too and I still wasn’t gonna let Hale Hydra see me cry. 

May put her hand on my chin and tilted my head back, then moved it side to side. Her eyes got that ‘yer gonna die’ look then she moved me out of her way.

**Compound hallway…Team’s POV**

May drew a breath through her teeth. The large hand shaped bruise on Daisy’s face sent shards of anger through her. The fact that it seemed to be shadowed by a second bruise added ice to those shards. She eased the child to one side and ignored the sounds of explosions and fighting behind her. The team would see to that but _this_ …this was _her_ fight.

“You enjoy striking children.” She growled, stating the fact rather than asking the question.

Hale flashed her usual pseudo-smile. She glared at Daisy, speaking directly to the child. “Some children _deserve_ to be put in their place.” That smile disappeared with the crack of May’s palm landing across her jaw. The larger woman stepped back with a hand to her stinging cheek.

“And what place is that?” May fired through her clenched teeth.

“How dare you!” Hale growled back, still massaging the sting off her cheek. A second back-handed smack stopped whatever more she would have said. She stepped back again.

May stepped forward. 

Hale dropped her arms to her sides, glaring at May. “Is that all you’ve got?”

Melinda pulled back. What she really wanted was to snap this bitch in half, but Coulson would never allow it. Of course in this situation he might help. Only the jerks keeping him and Mack busy were keeping him from joining her to give Hale her due. But Hale was unarmed and not fighting back…where was the sport in that. She looked to her mother, who had just tossed another guard across the slick floor. Lian, she thought, might not be so…

Hale shoved her hands behind her back and began to strut back and forth. “The great Melinda May…I’ve read so much about your deadly abilities.” She stopped and let out a strangled chuckle. “All I’ve seen is some slap happy sissy.”

May drew a breath and glanced at Daisy who smiled a wicked little smile then noticed a very similar smirk from her mother. She turned away from Hale, who continued goading her then spun a round house kick with just enough force to knock the woman on her ass. She landed in the chummy water with a splat. Before Hale could react, May pulled her to her feet by the lapels of her tight fitting uniform jacket. She pulled the woman close and spat. “You’re not worth it.”

Hale reached to touch the swelling already starting on her right eye and found she could not move her arms. She had not felt the zip-tie as it was rapidly attached to her wrists. Yoyo stood a few feet away and wriggled her brows with a wide smile as she waggled a few still-to-be-used ties in her hand.

May grabbed the woman’s upper arm. “Move,” she commanded with a yank.

Hale dragged her feet, still defiant. “Where are you taking me?” she demanded.

May flashed a smug grin as she leaned toward the woman, now dripping with the brown swill that covered the floor and still streamed from cracks in the ceiling and floor. “We’re just gonna put you in your place.”

The door at the end of the hallway burst open admitting a well dressed bespectacled bald man. “What the HELL is going on?” He bellowed as he stormed forward, ignoring the water, the smell and the chaos around him. A squad of well armed soldiers followed, each carrying a weapon that would cut the team to shreds. The man held up a hand, stopping them as he halted in his tracks.

“Coulson,” he snarled, standing face to face with the man as he turned almost out of breath.

Coulson straighten his stance and drew a breath. He glanced toward May and Yoyo, each with a good grasp on a still complaining Hale. Daisy followed close behind, but moved to the side at the sound of man confronting her father.

Coulson let out a disgusted sigh and shook his head. He half smiled with a short huff. “Sitwell, you damn bald buffoon traitor.” Before the man could respond, Coulson cold cocked him with one well placed punch. Sitwell stood in shock for a moment as his glasses snapped in half and fell to the gook at his feet. He fell backward with a splat.

A dozen guns cocked but never fired as the men holding them were blasted backward with half the wall following. 

May dropped her hold on Hale and turned to the small girl who held her hands extended in front of her, her small face twisted in pain. “Daisy…” she breathed.

The sound of many more reinforcements came from both ends of the hall as the water slowly dripped to a stop. Coulson pulled Sitwell to his feet, quickly snapping cuffs on his wrists. “Time to go,” he announced. 

Mack crossed the space in two long strides, scooping Daisy up and heading for the pod. May shoved Hale forward as the team entered the pod. Yoyo slammed a hand on the retrieve button before the door fully closed.

The pod lifted as the squad rushed into the hall with guns blazing.

**Compound hallway…Daisy’s POV**

Everything happened so fast it was like watching a movie that somebody was just flipping through. Mack was socking guys left and right. Coulson, too! I didn’t even know he could pull some of those moves. He clobbered at least five guys and batted one with the gun he took from him. I couldn’t keep track of Yoyo but I counted the guys that were piling up in the corner. I figured Nai Nai and her had some kind of relay going on cuz a guy’s gun would just poof away and then grandma would send him sailing.

The best thing was watching May slap Hale silly. Wow, she gave her a couple good ones and then when Hale started mouthing off…Wooo Hooo, May landed a kick right in the kisser. She already had a doozy of a shiner when May dragged her out of the goop. I really wanted to kick her right in the ass when they were walking her to the pod but then things went bad.

Damn Sitwell, that bastard…he was behind all this. He came in with a bunch of different soldier and lots of guns and then Coulson just slammed him and all those guns were aiming right for him.

I didn’t even think. I just let go and send the whole bunch of them into the wall and let it fall all over them. I couldn’t just let them kill Coulson…never. I think I even heard the little cracks in my bones and then May was there and she said something but the hurt just made everything go away. I couldn’t hear the craziness anymore and then Mack picked me up and it hurt even more.

In the pod Mack put me on May’s lap but I didn’t get to hug her cuz everything went black right when it lifted off.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Coulson fret over Daisy's condition  
> Daisy slowly wakes and remembers

**Lighthouse hangar…late evening Day 94**

Jemma waited with a small team of med techs. Mac had radioed one of the team was down but gave little more information. A security detail waited a few feet away, ready to take two hostiles into custody. They would be secured in the cells on the lower levels until Coulson decided what steps to take. Despite the fact that every member was trained and ready to do their jobs, a sense of anxiety hung over the large area.

The large water gate opened far above them allowing a quick view of the night sky. Jemma almost smiled at the clarity of the stars in this part of the world. But the site was immediately hidden by the large plane slowly descending into the hangar. The young doctor prepared for the worst, ordering her staff to be ready to move as soon as the ramp fell. They had little time to wait. Coulson bolted out of the Zephyr before the ramp touched the floor. He carried a limp and unconscious Daisy in his arms.

“She’s not…” He began as Jemma stepped aside and he gently placed the child on the waiting gurney. 

Jemma made a quick evaluation asking what had happened. Coulson and May followed, explaining as the techs swiftly moved the stretcher toward the elevator that would take them to the medical level. They spoke as rapidly as they walked. Jemma continued her examination as she too hurried along side the gurney.

“She was okay at first,” Coulson continued. “We thought she was just exhausted…”

“Just had to use those damn powers,” May growled under her breath.

“I told her how dangerous that could be…why…” Jemma frowned.

May merely shot her a ‘really, you need to ask’ look. Jemma let out a frustrated breath and turned back to her patient as they entered the treatment area.

“This is as far as you go.” She reminded the worried parents. May started to protest. Coulson attempted to move around the adamant doctor. “I can’t do my job if you are not doing yours.” Jemma stated simply.

Both agents stopped and stared at the girl that once would have cowered under their gaze. Jemma held her ground, standing in the doorway of the room. Behind her techs prepared Daisy for Jemma’s thorough exam. Through the glass May could see the deep mottled bruising the covered the exposed portion of the little girl’s arms. She half-stepped back, grabbing Coulson’s wrist as she did. Jemma nodded a thank you and disappeared into the flurry of activity around the small patient.

Coulson watched as the doctor exited then pulled the curtain across the observation window. He let out a long breath and rubbed a hand over his face. May had released her grip on him and turned away walking to the opposite wall and then back, certainly not pacing but exhausting the rage that brewed within her. He couldn’t help smile at the familiar method his partner used to calm her feelings and wished he had developed one. The man drew a deep breath and let himself drop into the nearest chair, feeling for the first time the ache of muscles not used in combat for far too long. He stared at the brown gunk that had since hardened on his shoes.

“We might be more welcome here if we showered.” He said more to himself than to his partner who he knew would not budge until Jemma gave them a report. Yet, he did not miss her huff at the comment.

The other team members had been ordered to clean up and report to medical. Mack had a serious gash over his left eye and he was sure Elena was limping even though she did all she could to hide it. Piper and Davis had not been involved in the fray but Coulson had ordered both to take the night for R&R. He was sure Sitwell and Hale had their share of injuries but that could wait. He was just as sure none were life threatening. He more than sure that even a short visit with either might earn them even more. May had beaten Ian Quinn senseless when he shot their Skye. Coulson was sure she would do worse by Hale. He rubbed a hand over the stubble on his chin, sat back and pushed his palms into his knees. Again he exhaled loudly. Waiting was never his forte despite his ability to ‘fake it’. 

Elena stepped into the small room, hair still slick from her quick shower. It wasn’t surprising that she would be the first to rush to check on all of them. May glanced at her, giving almost imperceptible nod that let the agent know there was no word yet. She dropped down in a seat next to Coulson giving him a worried smile. Daisy was certainly a pain in the ass, and little Daisy was about twenty times worse, but she was family and she was hurt. Elena felt the anxiety in the room and knew she’d never convince May to clean up while they waited.

Jemma stepped back into the room, pulling the door behind her closed with a soft click. She let out a breath and forced a smile. Coulson was on his feet immediately, May at his side. Elena stood behind waiting for the news she would deliver to the rest of the team.

“It’s not bad.” Jemma began.

Coulson let out a relieved sigh.

“But it isn’t good,” she shook her head. “She has hundreds of hairline fractures from her hands to her clavicle and scapula causing considerable pain. I’ve immobilized and sedated her. She’ll be out for the rest of the night. Everything else seems to be stable.” She looked at the couple before her, sensing their question. “She lost consciousness because of the pain.”

“To her shoulder blades?” Coulson grimaced at the thought. “Why so many more?”

“She threw a battalion of goons through a wall.” Elena pointed out, knowing that neither May nor Coulson had fully seen what the girl had done. Both were engaged in their own battles at the time. 

Jemma nodded and checked the tablet she head before her. “Her arms are much smaller. It only seems natural that the breaks would travel farther. She is lucky her ribs and spine were not affected. I cannot stress enough the danger that would entail.”

May closed her eyes and drew a soft breath.

“Before you consider ampollando su trasero por su estupidez,” Elena shook her head. “That stupidity is what saved our lives.”

“She is right, Melinda.” Lian’s voice came from one of the darker corners of the room. The woman had been silent and unseen as the team waited for word on Daisy’s condition. She stood and approached her daughter. “Had she not done what was said those men would have cut us all to ribbons. I do not believe she had a choice. Had you the ability you would have done the same. She is truly your child.”

May wasn’t sure if that was a compliment or her mother’s snide way of saying ‘she’s the child I wished on you’. It wasn’t time to argue. She turned to Jemma. “Can we see her?”

Jemma gave a quick nod. “You and Coulson for just a few minutes. She needs to be quiet and still while Fitz and I can rig some sort of splint until she’s fully healed.”

May gave a quick nod as she and Coulson entered the room.

**Lighthouse Medical treatment room…Night 94**

Unless you break a bone you never really know everything that happens. Yeah, it hurts like Hell but that’s not the worse. The worse part is hearing it break. It’s like a snap inside your head and you keep hearing it echo for like days and every time it does you jump like it’s happening all over. When you have lots of little breaks it’s like a crackle that just keeps getting louder. You even dream about it and that makes it hurt more and you don’t want to move cuz you think it will stop if you don’t remind it, but it doesn’t forget and it keeps waking you up no matter how hard you try to sleep. That’s a lot worse than the pain. I think your brain shuts off so you don’t hear it any more. 

I think that’s what happened to me in the Zephyr cuz the next thing I knew I was in the Lighthouse and Jemma was shining that little flashlight in my eye. I forgot for a second and tried to move but got a real fast reminder when the crackling started again. 

Jemma was talking but the crackling was so loud I couldn’t hear her. Everybody was moving real fast and somebody took almost all my clothes…no they cut them right off me. I bet they burnt them cuz they really smelled gross...even the cool sneakers Yoyo bought for me when we went into town. 

Somebody else stuck a needle in my soft elbow part. I hate those needles but it made the crackling stop a little and then they made me sit up for a little so they could take X-rays and after that I don’t remember a whole lot. I think they gave me sleeping drugs but they were strong enough to turn off the crackle so it was kinda nice.

I think May and Coulson were there. I think I heard them talking to me and telling me I was gonna be okay. I tried to move one finger but it felt like it was taped to the bed. I think Coulson kissed my head and that was so embarrassing cuz they didn’t even put one of those too big hospital gowns on me and I was just there in underwear but maybe there was one of those sheets on me. I wanted to tell them I was sorry for all the trouble and for using my powers after they warned me not to, but my mouth didn’t work. My eyes didn’t work either cuz there was no way to open them.

I think I heard Jemma tell them they had to leave and I didn’t want them to but Jemma said I had to rest. May used some real nasty language and said she wasn’t going anywhere but Jemma said she was in charge and they had to go just til morning. Coulson was angry too and tried to tell her she couldn’t give them orders but Jemma said in the med tech she was the boss. There was more arguing but then I heard Nai Nai telling them that it wasn’t helping me. She told everyone to get out and then it got real quiet and the medicine turned off the crackle completely so I could sleep. Not even the pain could wake me.

**Day 96 – Lighthouse Med Tech Lab**

“Damn it, Simmons! It’s been damn near two days.” May bellowed at the young doctor busy scanning a report she’d just been handed.

Jemma drew a quick breath and remained calm. “She is fine, Agent May. As I’ve told you she needs rest and to remain still while she heals.”

May stepped in front of the doctor who had walked across the lab. “You stopped sedating her yesterday. Why the hell is she still out?” She looked over her shoulder into the room where Coulson sat next to their daughter’s bed.

“Apparently, her body still needs the rest.” Jemma breathed. “All of her vitals are normal. I’m afraid it’s a matter of waiting until she is ready to wake. Her inhuman physiology may be using this time to assist in her healing process.”

“ _May_ be? You’re not sure.” May growled through her teeth.

The doctor let out a frustrated sigh and gently slammed her pen on to the clipboard. She looked to the ceiling for a moment then addressed the older woman. “Despite all this time, Agent May, we still know very little about inhuman physiology, especially that of children or should I remind you of inhuman adults de-aged to childhood. This is an unknown area to all of us and we are working as best we can.” Jemma tried to hold her temper. She stared at the angered agent/mother for a beat then stepped around her.

May let out a long frustrated breath and watched Jemma walk away. She bit her tongue to stop the tirade she knew the doctor did not deserve. Daisy was her friend…her family. The young agent was just as worried and confused by the situation. She drew a deep breath and checked her emotions before joining Coulson at Daisy’s side.

The man looked up with a weak smile as she settled in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. He quickly glanced at Jemma busy speaking with one of the lab techs. Coulson shook his head slowly. “You shouldn’t be so hard on her. She’s worried too.”

May let out a disgusted huff. “She hides it well.” She knew he was right but anger masked fear and right now that fear was growing.

“She’s a doctor. I think it’s part of the job.” He almost chuckled, but looked at the little girl in the bed instead. 

Daisy lay still mostly due to the dark split Fitz had devised using the same material that he had created the gloves from when she had first experienced the side effects of her abilities. This was more like a T-shirt that fit from her knuckles to her shoulders then wrapped around her shoulders ending just below her chest. It fit like a body glove. The material allowed her to breathe easily but kept her immobile otherwise.

May did emit an almost chuckle, following his gaze. “She’s going to be pissed when she finds out she can’t move.” She shook her head and blinked away a stray tear. 

Coulson gave a hesitant smile.

**Day 97 – Lighthouse Recovery Room**

I was awake for a while before I opened my eyes. Mostly because I was having a hard time figuring things out. Like where the hell was I and how did I get there and geez was this some kind of weird dream. I could hear some beeping like an alarm clock but it sounded far away. There were people talking but it sounded like mumbling or like it was on the wrong speed. The worse thing was the bed spinning like when you’re drunk. I know you’re s’posed ta put one foot on the floor but my body felt so heavy I couldn’t even move my leg. In fact I was pretty sure I was taped to the bed cuz I couldn’t move my arms either.

I took a breath and it squeezed out in a little kitten kinda sound. I heard a chair move and then someone was petting my head and saying my name real soft like they wanted to wake me up but not really. My eyes felt kinda stuck so I squished them closed real tight then opened them just a slit. The light was so bright it hurt so I closed them but not before I saw May, right there…right next to me. She was brushing the little hairs off my face and leaning real close.

“Wǒmen zài zhèlǐ, qīn'ài de gūniáng. Nǐ xiànzài hěn ānquán.” 

She was speaking Mandarin and telling me everything was okay. It was weird to hear May use the word sweetheart in any language. I tried to smile but my lips were so dry they wouldn’t let me. I called her mama, real quiet, more like just moving my mouth but she heard me. I know cuz she kissed my head real soft then just laid her cheek there like she was kinda hugging me. 

Then Coulson was there on the other side. He was calling me Angel Eyes and that made the tears start. I could feel them leaking out the sides of my eyes. I don’t even know why I was crying but I was glad they were there. I tried to say Coulson but my voice wouldn’t come out so I just whispered ‘dad’ and then he was kissing and hugging my head too.

I pushed my tongue out to lick my lips. They felt picky. I tried to talk again. I really needed a drink and I really wanted to get up. I was so flat on the bed and I wanted to know why I was tied up. Then I got scared and thought it was just a dream…that Hale had me tied down and these were just people that pretended to be May and Coulson. It was a trick and she was trying to get me to tell her all the stuff I wouldn’t before. I tried to pull back but I could only move my head a little.

May was shushing me, telling me it was okay. She told me I was safe…that I was home. I didn’t believe her and tried real hard to move. My legs started to work so I moved them and tried to kick but then somebody moved me a little and I felt a fast sting on my butt…then everything slowed down and went black again.

**A few hours later…**

The next time I woke up it wasn’t so bad…but the lights were still real bright. I opened my eyes and closed them a couple times before I could really see. I didn’t make any noise, not even the breathy kind. I didn’t move anything, just looked around and listened. 

It looked like the med bay. Smelled like it too…all that mediciney smell. Things were clicking and people were moving around. I could hear May and Coulson’s voices and looked to where I thought they were. Yeah, they were in the doorway and Simmons was there too. They were talking real low but it was about me cuz I heard my name a couple times. Then Mac was there kinda looking over them at me. He smiled that real big smile. He had his hands on Jemma’s shoulders and he said ‘Hey, Tremors…” Then they all turned around and came to me real fast.

May and Coulson got there first and were petting and kissing and hugging my head again. Jemma kinda pushed through them and shined that little flashlight in my eyes then put her cold stethoscope on me but it was weird that I couldn’t feel it. She listened for a little bit and everyone was quiet. Then she stood back and smiled. I guess that meant I was okay. And then everyone was talking and asking me how I felt and if I needed anything…except Mac. He was just standing there smiling at me. Then Jemma told everyone to be quiet since they couldn’t hear me whispering.

I was trying to tell them I needed a drink but Jemma said that wasn’t a good idea. She said it would probably give me an upset tummy (I love to hear her say that word). Then she said vomiting would not be beneficial right now. Yeah, like when was it ever a good idea? She said ice chips would be better and someone just showed up with them. But she said I couldn’t sit up yet so May used a spoon to give me a little and I wanted to just swallow the whole glass full.

Mac kinda squeezed my foot and told me he was glad I was feeling better. I looked at the butterfly bandages on his forehead just by his eyebrow…three of them. I kinda started remembering all the fighting and the water and pod and all the guys with guns and…

Nai Nai! Where was Nai Nai? I stopped taking ice chips and said her name. May shushed me again and said she was fine and would be in to see me as soon as she knew I was awake. I felt my heart stop beating so fast and moved my feet a little but the top of me still felt like it was tied down.

Mac came closer and kissed my head. He said he had to go but he would be back with Yoyo cuz she wanted to see me. He said even Davis had been asking about me and that made me smile. He kissed me again and then he was gone.

I looked at Coulson sitting right next to me, just smiling like he was real happy about something. I swallowed a couple times and rubbed my tongue on my lips that felt a lot better. I asked him why I was tied up. My voice sounded funny…all deep and fuzzy.

He moved closer and laughed a little bit. He pet my head again and said nobody tied me up. He said I got hurt and had to be real still so I could get better. May made a clicky noise and I turned my head to look at her. She didn’t look real happy like he did. She looked kinda mad.

She said I used my damn powers to slam a bunch of guys through a wall. Then I remembered all the guys with guns and Coulson knocking Sitwell right on his ass. They were going to shoot him…Coulson and I couldn’t let them. It just happened. I saw all the guns just fall apart and the guys go backward then the wall came down on them and my arms felt like…I heard all the crackling and felt the fire and there were black marks all over my hands and then… Then Mac was running with me and we were in the pod and there was May holding me and lots of shouting and the crackling was louder and kept going over and over like some music worm and I closed my eyes and…now here I am.

Simmons was there again and I was crying. She told me I couldn’t move because I had a special splint to hold me still for a while. She told me I had hundreds of little cracks in my bones all the way up my arms even my shoulders and that bone across my neck. She said it was three days since they brought me back and I was doing a lot better. 

May was standing there all the while, just petting the hair away from my face. Now it made sense that Coulson was holding my foot instead of my hand. They both told me everything would be fine and all I had to do was listen to Simmons. I wondered if just knowing was making the crackling play over or if the pain was doing it cuz I could feel it now. I asked if I was in trouble. Coulson said no but May said we’d talk when I was better. That didn’t sound good. Everybody knew May didn’t do a lot of talking and well she did warn me about using my powers.

We didn’t get to say a lot more cuz Fitz came in and then Yoyo and Piper and even Davis. They all said they were glad I was awake and getting better. Davis brought me some of those candies he’s always got and Simmons said I could maybe have some tomorrow. Fitz told me he was fixing my laptop so all I had to do was talk to it…well until my fingers were better. I thought Nai Nai would come but she didn’t and then Simmons told everyone that I had enough excitement for a while. She shooed everybody out and I wondered how she knew how much it was hurting. The crackling was playing in my head again. I moved my fingers just a little wriggle and it made everything hurt like stabs all the way up my arms. May kissed my head again. I heard her tell Simmons I was burning up. Simmons swiped my head with one of those little beepy thermometers. She told May it was 104 and it wasn’t unusual for someone with broken bones and that wasn’t high for an inhuman. That much she knew. 

May stayed right there, just resting her cheek on my hot head and telling me Jemma was going to help me feel better. When Jemma came back she said she had something to make me more comfortable. Then Coulson…COULSON!...rolled me on my side so Simmons could butt shot me TWICE!! I was mortified but that stuff works fast and I was asleep before I could finish swearing.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is tired of being disabled and lets EVERYONE know it. May is tired of Daisy's tantrums and let's her KNOW it.
> 
> Lian finally pays a visit and gives some grandmotherly advice

**Day 100 – Lighthouse Recovery Room**

I was mad…real mad…super mad! Simmons said I had to stay in bed and be still for five whole days. FIVE DAYS! The first couple weren’t too bad cuz I mostly slept and got more butt shots cuz everything hurt so much. But today I am awake and so MAD. At least she let me sit up instead of having me stare at the ceiling. I think I counted every crack in it. 

Staying in bed is bad enough but not being able to use your arms is **h-e-l-l**. I couldn’t even play checkers and telling the other guy where to move your piece is just dumb. I mean the game ‘sposed to be the other guy doesn’t know what you’re doing. So? Dumb! Cards were out too because I couldn’t hold them. Mack tried to help but it was more like watching him and Yoyo play than actually playing. Again it was just too dumb. Yoyo got skusted with my attitude or as she said “ _actitud de cabreado_ ”. That means pissed off in Spanish. I’m gonna remember that cuz it is exactly how I feel. Mack just smiled and said maybe they needed some fresh air. I’m starting to think that is another way of saying they need to get away from me.

Nothing was interesting. Nothing was fun and _I WAS MAD_!

I guess that was why I was being such a snotty little ass. I was yelling at everybody and telling them I didn’t want to play or listen or talk or anything. I kicked the nurse person twice and knocked the lunch tray right out of her hand and on the floor. She told May it was an accident but I don’t think she believed it. I hated having to be fed like a baby. Being a kid was bad enough. Now I was an _infant_. I couldn’t even pick up a sandwich or get a drink. 

And don’t even ask about using the bathroom. 

That was the worst cuz someone had to get me there and do everything for me…not that I got any more clothes than this dumb splint shirt dumb thing. And that made me more mad and May laughed and said I wouldn’t be tempted not to listen and to go traipsing around in my birthday suit. I was so mad all the stuff on the counters started jiggling til May just looked at me and I made it stop but I looked at her the same way and she said I was lucky to be in this dumb splint – ‘or else.’ Yeah, I knew what that meant and _HA_! I could do what I wanted and she couldn’t do anything about it cuz I was a poor hurt kid that didn’t know what I was saying. It was probably the medicine or the pain. That’s what Simmons said anyway when she saw that May was about to pop.

It worked for a while and May kinda understood, specially when Coulson told her the same thing. Then he told her to ‘get some air’ which means take a break. Coulson brought some books and said I could pick any of them then he’d read but I didn’t want to do that hear it. I didn’t care about wizards or dragons or superheroes or any dumb thing that wasn’t even real even if he did tell me some stuff about New York that he never told anybody else. I DID NOT CARE! So he sat with me for a long time and didn’t really get mad when I was all sarcastic and super rotten. He told me some dumb jokes and tried to get me to laugh but I didn’t feel like it and I told him so he started singing this dopey song about birds losing their feathers and walking around in underwear. Not even that made me even smile…not even a little. I was being such a stink rotten brat I didn’t know how he could stand me and….right! I DID NOT CARE! But when he said that maybe I needed a little alone time I was pretty sure it was his way of saying he needed some fresh air which of course meant he needed to get out. I didn’t care.

Then that dumb dopey nurse or whatever she was…probably some stupid lab tech that got the short straw said she was gonna bring me some dinner. I screamed NOOOOOOO as loud as I could. I hoped the whole level heard…hell I hoped the whole Lighthouse heard me so nobody would try to bring me one bit of food. Not one thing, not even a cracker, nothing, until I could eat it by myself…with no help…alone.

Jemma came and tried to tell me I needed to calm down. She said maybe we could have some nice soup that I could sip with a straw. Damn it! Somebody would still have to hold it. I screamed at her and kicked my feet so much my arms tingled and the bed shimmered just a little…but I don’t think she noticed cuz she was too busy trying to stop me and remind me I needed to be still and I might hurt myself. I told her I didn’t care then I told Jemma to shut up and leave me alone. And while we were havin’ that dumb argument some dopey person who definitely could not hear brought in a food tray. I screamed ‘no’ again and she got a big surprise cuz I trembled it right out of their hands. Everything went bouncing all over the floor…cups and plates and silverware and even those stupid bendy straws that I never EVER want to see again. Nobody knew I was doing little quakes…well almost nobody. Little quakes don’t hurt. I just have to think them so they aren’t dangerous. For a minute I wondered if that would crack my skull or my brain but, ya know what? I didn’t care! Nope not one teeny little bit…because when I did it the mad got let out.

But having May come in the room right at that time…that was real dangerous…suicide dangerous. She was the ‘almost nobody’ who always knew just what the hell I was doing. Specially if it was something like this. I thought about it for a second then I thought about the door instead and made it slam so hard the intercom thingie fell right off the wall. All the wires poked out and sparked a little then kinda died. 

Everybody stopped and stared at it.

Except May.

She just looked at me with that one eyebrow up just a little and told the lab person to give her the room, even though she was trying to clean up the mess. Simmons tried to make excuses again but May just shot her one of those ‘looks’ and Jemma snapped her mouth shut like somebody flipped a switch. I just looked at both of them with mean eyes, like I was daring them to do something. May said she’d heard enough and told Simmons she needed to leave. Jemma shook her head and said maybe that wasn’t a good idea. May said it was a worse idea to stay and that we needed some privacy. Simmons kinda got nervous and said she shouldn’t do anything thing drastic. May just gave her one of those mean little smiles, grabbed her elbow and walked her to the door. Jemma tried to say something else but May just kinda moved her out, then she closed the door real quiet and walked over to the big window that everybody looked into from the lab and pulled the curtain over it. I really didn’t think she’d do anything, specially since I was a wounded agent and s’posed to be still but…

But all that quiet quaking must have cracked my brain a little cuz…I didn’t care. So I just made my eyes little slits and stared at her staring at me. I was gonna scream again but she came real close to me and asked me what the hell I thought I was doing.

For a minute I didn’t say anything. I didn’t think either cuz my brain was still cracking. But I squeezed my hands into almost fists and told her I was in hell so why shouldn’t I act like a demon. I told her I couldn’t stand it anymore.

May doesn’t do real well when you give her answers like that. So she took a big breath and pointed a finger right at me. I wasn’t scared… _yet_ …even though she was talking right through her teeth. I couldn’t help staring at them. Definitely a big warning…that I stupidly ignored.

She said she and everyone else had enough of my tantrums. She said it was over…today…right this second. I didn’t care and I told her I didn’t. She said I better start caring or face the consequences. So I told her again that I didn’t care. 

I just stared at her for a couple seconds and breathed real fast. I couldn’t think of anything to say so I just told her again that I did not care and asked _her_ if _she_ understood that.

She told me I was pushing my luck.

So I just started screaming and kicking my feet and yelling every swear word I ever heard. I think I even made up some. I was screaming so loud my throat hurt and I didn’t care. I told her I didn’t care over and over cuz it was bad luck anyway and she just stood there with her arms over her chest staring at me. I stopped and didn’t even take a breath. I just made a big HUFF real loud and wished I could put my arms over my own chest. 

She asked me if I was done.

I wasn’t.

And that made me even more mad.

So I kicked some more and screamed even louder and I told her I was damn stinkin’ flippin’ mad and this whole thing was damn stupid and I didn’t give a flying fu…

I didn’t get to finish and I guess she didn’t care that I had to be still cuz she flipped me over so fast that the room spun. Then she swatted my butt a whole bunch of times, plopped me back where I was and threw the blanket back over me. I wasn’t screaming anymore. I think I was in shock, cuz like she just whacked my butt and I was all injured. It took a couple seconds for the swats to get to my brain and to get my mouth to close. Damn! That stung. A second later the tears just busted out but I was crying because everything was just so frustrating and I didn’t know what else to do. I was sorry and I wasn’t. I was mad and I wasn’t. I wanted to yell some more and tell her it wasn’t fair…none of it was fair. And I was crying even more, not cuz I got my butt smacked but because it was just…just everything...I was just everything. I was mad and sad and frustrated and scared and I felt like crap. And my butt really stung and maybe it made my brain stop cracking cuz I didn’t want to scream anymore. I didn’t want to be mad anymore.

I just wanted my mom.

I just wanted my mom not to be so mad at me…like I was mad at everybody.

My feelings were all tangled in a knot and it was coming apart real fast. So was the crying.

That didn’t help or make it better, but it let some of the feelings out that I couldn’t hold on to anymore.

I think May knew because next thing she was hugging me and just letting me cry. She talked real quiet and shushed me and kissed my head. She said it sucked being on the disabled list but it was part of the process and that I just had to hold on a couple more days. She knew it wasn’t easy. She said she knew how I felt but I couldn’t keep abusing the people who cared about me. Yeah, she said she knew it wasn’t fair but being a little bitch wasn’t fair either. I just nodded, cuz she was right. I don’t know how long I cried but my stomach was hurting and my eyes were all puffy and my nose was all runny and I couldn’t even use a tissue. I sniffed a lot until May got some Kleenex and told me to blow. 

Simmons came with some real cold Ginger Ale that tasted so good and made my stomach feel better. My breath was kinda hiccuppy so I couldn’t really talk. But Jemma smiled at me like she was sorry about everything. I tried to tell her I was sorry for being such a rotten patient and then started crying again. That was not good cuz it made Jemma cry too. She hugged me and let me drink more Ginger Ale. 

Coulson came running in all frazzled cuz he heard something was wrong in med bay and he saw everyone crying and thought something bad happened. He was kinda pale until May told him it was a matter of putting some things in perspective. He breathed a big breath and shook his head then he hugged me too. 

I think all the hugging was putting things back together and helping me get my feelings back there too. And well getting my butt warmed probably did too. I guess it was like when somebody is all hysterical and somebody else smacks them across the face. May says you never hit a kid in the face when there’s a much better place. Ha, ha! Anyway, she only smacked me twice…it just felt like a whole bunch.

I heard someone clear their throat and everyone looked at the door. It was Nai Nai. 

She finally came to see me.

**Day 100 – late afternoon – Grandmother’s advice**

Lian stood in the doorway merely staring at the small group gathered around Daisy’s bed. She took a step into the room and waited a moment for someone to speak. When they did not, she stepped to the foot of the bed and glared at the small girl within. Looking from then face her daughter to the young doctor and then to Philip Coulson she turned back to the girl but addressed the group.

“I would like to speak with my granddaughter.” She spoke softly.

“Of course,” Simmons smiled.

Coulson nodded.

Daisy sniffled.

May discretely shook her head. She leaned closer to her child, gently wiping her nose then dabbed her tears away.

Lian waited a few moments then breathed, “privately.”

Simmons coughed a bit in an attempt to cover the blush that quickly flooded her cheeks. Coulson opened his mouth to object but was silenced by a glance from May. Daisy looked quickly to her parents. May gave a small smile and kissed the little girl’s forehead. 

“We’ll be right outside.” She assured her, then followed the others out the door closing it behind her.

For a few moments grandmother and granddaughter stared at each other. Neither speaking nor flinching.

Lian gave a rare almost smile. “That was a very bold move.” She began, “very stupid, but bold none the less.”

Daisy gave a failed attempt at shrugging her shoulders.

Lain wrapped her fingers around the bed rail and shook her head every so slightly. “It is always wise to use words, sunnu. More so in this case.”

“I s’pose.” Daisy mumbled averting her gaze to the light blanket that covered her.

“Can you not look me in the eye, child?” Lian posed. “I think we owe each other that. Do you not?”

Daisy started to shrug but quickly replied. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Better,” Lian commended as she moved to the side of the bed.

“I was all mad cuz I have to stay here in bed and not do anything. May said I was having tantrums.” The child spoke directly to the women in a very small voice.

“I suspect she has put an end to that, but I was referring to your actions during the rescue mission a few days ago.” Lian corrected. “I believe that is what brought all of us to this point.”

Daisy chewed her lip for a moment. She nodded her understanding. “I’m sorry I got you all captured.” She let out in one breath.

“I am sure you had little to do with what happened.” Lian assured her. “Perhaps I should apologize for not suspecting my friend’s receptionist of being a whistle blower.”

Daisy scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. 

Lian tapped a finger on the mattress. “The woman felt you were in danger. She telephoned the number broadcast on the news channels and in doing so alerted Hale and her cohorts to your location.”

Daisy nodded her understanding. “But you still got caught cuzza me. Is that why you didn’t come til now? Were you mad?”

“I have no reason to be angry, child. I believe I am free because of you.” Lian nodded. “It was you that disengaged the lock on my cell. Was it not?”

“I didn’t want them to hurt you. You’re May’s mom. She wouldn’t like it.” The little girl shook her head.

“I am twice as sure she would not approve of your being hurt as well. Yet, here we are.” Lian nodded toward the girl’s splint.

“Yeah,” Daisy agreed. “The stupid part, right?”

“Melinda tells me you have been warned about using this power you have inherited. Did you not understand?” Lian inquired.

Daisy nodded. “Of course, I did.” She squeaked. “But those guys were gonna shoot Coulson and probably everybody else. I guess I just didn’t think about it. I just did it.”

“Lucky for us, then,” Lian assured her. “And for doing so you now pay the price.”

Daisy let a fluttery breath over her lips. “I guess.”

“For every action there is a reaction and in most cases some consequence.” Lian explained. “Even if that action is to do the right thing. There are many who would not make such a sacrifice.”

“Sacrifice?” Daisy suddenly remembered the catechism drilled into her as a child. 

Lian tapped her finger. “It may be good for the soul but perhaps not so much for the body.”

“I didn’t think it would be this bad. It was never before.” The little girl did the explaining this time. “I had some cool gauntlets that Fitz made for me.” She took a breath and shook her head. “But May won’t let him make kid sized ones.”

“That is probably for the best. You are much smaller I suspect and would need much more protection.” Lian pointed out.

Daisy smiled and even gave a small laugh. “Yeah, like a knight.”

“Yes,” Lian agreed. “More than likely it would make movement very difficult.”

Daisy giggled a tiny bit imagining herself in full armor, visor and all. “I bet Fitz could make it so I could do just about anything. He’s a genius you know.”

“So I have been told.” Lian nodded. “And I would suspect you would find a way. You are quite persistent and very much like my Melinda. Quite fearless, I would also suspect.”

“But she’s not stupid,” Daisy mumbled into her chest.

“She was not always the bad ass you see today.” Lian smiled a bit more. “She had her share of very stupid moments.”

Daisy’s brows went high as she looked at her grandmother, amazed at the language as well as the statement. Boy, she was sure grandma had some tales to tell. Then again she probably was sworn to secrets no one would ever get out of her. It didn’t matter though. No matter what kind of bad girl shenanigans (she used Jemma’s words) May got into she was the best, the absolute very best. And Nai Nai was great too, just a bit older.

“I want to be just like her.” Daisy admitted, then added quickly, “and you.”

Lian reached out and gently squeezed the little girl’s toes. “I believe you already are, sunnu.”

“Not today,” Daisy frowned. “I’ve been a real pain to everybody today.”

“Hmmm,” Lian pondered the girl’s statement. “Your behavior in the past few days has been a topic of conversation throughout this base.” She eyed the girl accusingly then folded her arms over her chest. “A real pain in the ass, I believe. I am sure your mother agrees.”

Daisy felt her cheeks flush. She looked down at her fingers that she could just wriggle without causing pain. Grandma was referring to more than one thing…she was sure.

“I would have done the same. Frustration and boredom are not license for anyone to exhibit such appalling behavior, neither is pain.” Lian seemed to lecture.

“Sometimes it’s hard.” Daisy argued.

Lian grinned. “I am sure you know that many things are just as hard.”

Daisy nodded. “It’s easier to just lose it when you’re a kid.”

“Are you?” Lian wondered as if she already knew the answer.

“I…” Daisy hesitated, not knowing how to answer. “I didn’t used to be.”

“We all used to be children.” Lian smiled.

“Yeah,” Daisy huffed. “Then we grew up. Problem is I got recycled.”

“Interesting way to describe it,” Lian almost chuckled. “I believe you are a child only in appearance.”

“That’s what makes it so hard. Everybody just sees the kid and sometimes my brain just thinks kid thoughts and I get so mad at myself.” Daisy explained some more.

“I agree it must be difficult and as I said before many things are. You have overcome a lot of changes. I am sure this is not the worst.” Lian surmised.

“It’s s’posed to be temporary but it’s been a whole hundred days and I’m still…” She merely looked down at her small self. 

“It does no good to feel sorry for yourself, yǒnggǎn de yī.” Lian tsked.

Daisy looked up quickly. “I’m not brave…just stupid.” She sighed.

“There is a very thin line between the two. I am sure you know the difference.” Lian reminded her. “I am sure it is one of the first lessons you were taught.”

“I’m not a real good student.” Daisy shook her head. “I never was. But I’m good at stupid.”

“More self pity.” Lian clucked. “You do not wear it well.”

“I don’t _feel_ sorry. I feel angry.” Daisy explained. “I guess that’s not a lot better.”

Lian shook her head. “There is little difference and neither will gain any benefit. My mother used to say, rúguǒ nín zài bàofēngyǔ zhōng xìngcún xiàlái, qǐng bùyào bèi yǔshuǐ dǎrǎo.”

Daisy scrunched up her nose.

“You have survived the storm, sunnu. You should not be upset with the rain. Even if it is a downpour.” Lian explain.

“Yeah, but I got this whole dumb chance to do everything over, to make it right. I was a rotten kid the first time…nobody ever wanted me.” Daisy sighed. “I’m not doing any better this time. Just making the same dumb mistakes but it’s worse cuz now I’m hurting people I really…really care about.” She almost laughed at how stupid that sounded.

“Melinda never spoke of the child she lost but she speaks very highly of the child she’s found.” Lian assured her. “Not only of this little one,” she pointed to the little girl. “But the woman she became and will be again. I am sure of that.”

“But look at me. I’m always messing things up and getting in trouble and making her mad and doing dumb stuff like breaking all my bones smashing bad guys through a wall.” The little girl’s voice cracked.

“And as an adult you would not do these things?” Lain raised her brows ever so slightly.

Daisy thought for a moment, a long moment about some of the things she’d done in the last one hundred days and a lot of what she’d done before that. She really wasn’t that great at following rules or orders for that matter. If she thought doing something risky…or stupid…was a better idea she was more than likely to do it with or without permission. Mostly it was because she thought with her feelings instead of her head. That was not a great trait for a spy. All the dumb stuff she did after Lincoln and Hive and Afterlife and in the Fitzwork…every dumb move she made that they all seemed to forgive just rolled around in her little kid brain like it was someone else that did it. It never really occurred to her, as an adult, how much she angered or frightened May and Coulson, not to mention the rest of her ‘family’.

“Well…I guess I would but…” she hesitated.

“But?” Lian urged.

“I was grown up then. I could do what I wanted.” Daisy shrugged her chin.

“And that made it alright.” Lian suggested.

“No,” Daisy disagreed. “Just different.”

“Because your parents’ approval did not matter.”

“ _No_ ,” Daisy shook her head. “I didn’t know they were my parents.”

“I believe your feelings existed long before your knowledge.” Lian stated calmly.

Daisy looked away. How could the grandmother she’d just met know how and what she felt years ago? Of course that wasn’t the weirdest thing she’d ever experienced but it was baffling. 

“It mattered.” She mumbled without looking back. “It always mattered.” She barely whispered.

She felt Lian lightly squeeze her foot. “As you have always mattered to them.” When Daisy looked back she continued. “Melinda would often speak to me of the young agent she mentored. The admiration in her voice was much more than that of merely a superior officer. She spoke more like a proud parent.”

Daisy blinked away unwanted tears. She’d loved May as a mother for longer than she remembered. The nagging doubt in the back of her mind through all of the Jiaying stuff was that love trying to warn her. As usual she was stupid and ignored those warnings. Coulson she never doubted. She knew beyond a doubt he thought of her as a daughter even before he knew he did. She loved him even more because of it.

“Philip beams with his pride in you. It is apparent to anyone who knows you both.”

Daisy shook her head. “How…” She began.

“You are easy to read, sunnu.” Lian grinned.

Letting out a soft sigh, Daisy let her head drop back against the raised mattress. “It doesn’t matter anyway. Hale’s creeps…they’ll never stop trying to put all of us in jail forever.”

“That, young one, is no longer a problem.” Lian nodded. “I’ve contacted a few friends who have agreed to contain both Hale and her superior in maximum security at an undisclosed location for an infinite amount of time. They won’t be causing problems for anyone.” She patted the little girl’s knee. “And you have no reason to worry.”

“You…” Daisy began as once again her brows reached for her hairline.

“Have many connections in many places that will never be found.” Lian smiled. “And because of that a plane is being readied for me to transport those prisoners far from here.”

“You’re leaving?” Daisy asked, the disappointment showing in her tone.

“In my line of work it is not wise to stay in one place very long.” Lian informed her.

Daisy nodded. “Will I see you again?”

“I am sure.” Lian grinned. “You will know how to find me. I’m sure we will have much to share.”

“But…” Daisy hesitated. “But what if…what if I’m still…”

“You will always be who you are, sunnu. But you must remember that the person who returns from the journey is not the same as the one who left.” She squeezed the little girl’s foot again then turned and moved toward the door.

“Nai Nai,” Daisy called after her.

Lian stopped but did not turn around.

“Thank you. I’m glad we got to meet.”

Giving a quick nod, Lian exited the room without another word.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy is finally release from med bay and in for a big surprise. A surprise that comes with a few important rules which she is quick to break. May's had it. Coulson tries his methods and Daisy comes to her own conclusions.

**Day 105 – Lighthouse Base – mid-afternoon**

The next couple days weren’t too bad…well they were really boring but I kept my head on straight. On the fifth day Simmons did a whole bunch of X-rays and then Fitz came and said the splint was adjustable. He did some jiggling and moving some things and I could move a little. I could almost bend my elbows. Never thought something so little could make me so happy. When Simmons told me I could go back to my own room I almost jumped my little bare tush right out of the bed. She said my fractures were healing quickly. It was probably cuz May finally let her give me them bone healing pills but she said it was cuz of my inhuman rate of getting better. Maybe I’d only be stuck in this splint for another week and I’d be FREE!!

May came at lunch time and helped me get dressed in real clothes. I didn’t even care that she had to do most of the dressing. She cut up a bologna sandwich in real little pieces and I got to eat it on my own. It was kinda hard since my arms didn’t bend too good, but I did it. Then I said good bye to the med bay and almost ran down the hall. May couldn’t even grab my arm to stop me but her voice did a pretty good job. After that she held my hand. I guess it was to slow me down. She probably thought I’d break if I got too excited. I thought for a second I was gonna just jump right out of my skin.

Then I started remembering about that ‘conversation’ we were s’posed to have. All that excitement turned to a kinda scary feeling. May didn’t do a lot of conversating during those conversations. I was pretty sure she was dragging me to my room. I was more pretty sure I was dead meat. My brain was trying so hard to think of something to say or an excuse that wasn’t too dumb that I didn’t even realize the elevator we got into was going up and not down.

Since all these dumb floors look alike it’s not easy to tell what floor your on til you kinda walk around a little and get to a room or lab or bunk or something. Anyway I wasn’t paying much attention since I was trying to get out of getting my butt blasted yet again. Next thing I knew we were in Command. I was pretty relieved…for a minute until I thought maybe May was gonna…like right then and there and I was pretty sure I was gonna puke. But then everybody was clapping and telling me they were happy I was better and back to ‘work’. I almost laughed cuz I didn’t do _any_ work for like a hundred days. But everybody was there…well, cept Mack and Fitz. Even Davis said it was good to have me back. I didn’t believe him at first, since Piper kinda butted him a little before he said it, but she said he really meant it. There were some guys I didn’t know watching computer screens but Coulson said everything was pretty quiet for a change and that maybe it was the right time to show me that surprise Mack and Fitz were working on for a long time. I didn’t think everybody would need to come but it was like a big parade. 

Coulson and May had my hands and we were like leading the way, even though I didn’t know where the hell we were going. Yoyo and Piper and Davis and then Simmons we’re following us and they were all smiley and talking quiet so I couldn’t hear them. May and Coulson kept looking at me and smiling like they knew I was gonna really like whatever it was. 

We all went back to the elevator…all of us. This was getting way too weird. I kept asking what was up and they kept saying ‘you’ll see’ in a real singie kinda voice. I never really liked surprises cuz mostly they were tricks or some kind of crappy thing somebody did to you. Like one time this kid said he had a big surprise for me. He gave me a bag of pistachio’s cuz he knew I really liked them. Then him and his gang of creeps stood there while I was all happy and opened the bag. It was just shells that they stuck back together. It was a rotten thing to do to a little kid and I really never forgot about it. Still kinda bothers me too, but then lots a kids did lotsa mean stuff to me…but not these guys…well, maybe Davis but that was just joking around with both of us, kinda fun stuff not mean. Yeah, he got kinda all goofy about it but that was because I am so much better at it than him.

Still, I was feelin’ a little nervous about this whole thing. The elevator kept going down and down, father than I ever went on it, in fact I kinda kept waiting for it to hit the bottom with a kinda big bang. Geez, maybe there were some kinda cells down there like an old castle dungeon and May was gonna threaten to toss me in and throw away the key. Naw, she’d never…well I was pretty sure she wouldn’t and anyway Coulson wouldn’t let her. I looked up at her and she smiled back with a silly wink. Then I knew I was dead. May giving a wink? Like that ever happened in all of life. 

When we finally stopped everybody got off before us and went down a long hall that was a lot smoother than the ones on other floors. They kept looking back over their shoulders and I think they were laughing but trying to cover it up. I was pretty sure they were talking about me cuz that’s how they were acting. You know that kinda way you all talk real quiet then look back at the person and smile then laugh real quiet. You’re kinda pretending you’re doing nothing while you’re doing lots. This was not getting better and my feet felt like they were stuck to the elevator floor. I didn’t care when we just stood there and watched. May and Coulson even let them get a head start before we stepped out of the elevator. By that time they disappeared around the corner or through a big kinda door at the end of the hall. I couldn’t see it but I heard it open and close.

I put on the brakes, just stopped and pulled on their hands. They both just looked at me and gave me a little tug but I shook my head and tried to get loose and go back. I told them I didn’t like surprises too much and maybe this wasn’t a good idea right now. Maybe I needed to get better more. They kinda looked at each other and smiled and that made things even worse. I tried to get loose again but May squeezed my hand tighter and Coulson said it was definitely time to do this. He said we all deserved it.

Argh! There was that word – ‘deserved’. Getting what I deserved never really turned out too good for me. It usually ended up with me in detention or without supper or nursing a very sore butt. May wasn’t into starving me or keeping me in solitary confinement. I dug my feet into the concrete and refused to budge. I begged her not to have that overdue conversation in front of the whole team. I promised every crazy deal I could think of until she was right in front of me with her finger over my lips. She told me she would never do something like that and that she was pretty sure the last week being stuck in bed and not moving was enough conversating for a while. Coulson told me to relax and that Mack and Fitz were really excited about this big surprise. I didn’t even realize I we were moving down the hall until we got to the big door. Then we stopped and they told me to close my eyes til they said so.

I did and they opened the door.

A whoosh of air came out and the sound changed, funny kinda like echoey. I could hear the others even though they were whispering which was kinda weird, but I kept my eyes closed. I could hear something that sounded like the water when it sloshes around in the tub but it was bigger. Before I could figure it out everyone yelled, SURPRISE!

I opened my eyes and almost fell right on the floor. It was a massive room with a ceiling about a hundred feet high. There were flags like the little triangle kind they put out at fairs or parties. There was even a breeze which was kinda goofy cuz the Lighthouse has no windows. The flags were flapping and making that sound they make. There were chairs like the kind you stretch out on at a real fancy hotel and a couple of those umbrellas people use at the beach. I remembered seeing pictures of them. For a minute I thought I was dreaming cuz it looked like the sun was shining. Jemma even had sunglasses! And right in the middle was the biggest swimming pool I ever saw with a slide _and_ a diving board. I didn’t even think about all the team standing around in swimsuits. Mack and Fitz were there with giant smiles that I don’t remember seeing for a real long time. In fact everybody was smiling more than they did in longer than I remember. Then Mack jumped right in the water and came up right in front of us. He wiped the drips off his face and smiled up at me. He told me the water was great and put out his hand.

I just stared at him for a couple minutes cuz I didn’t even know what to say. He laughed that big great laugh he has and yelled to Fitz that they finally got me to be quiet. Fitz put up his thumb and smiled real big. I looked up at May and figured she’d say no way cuz I still think she thinks I’m gonna break if I do anything. But she smiled again and told me it was okay, that all of this was to help celebrate. I took a step toward Mack then I told him I didn’t have a suit. That was kinda sad and there was no way I was skinny dipping. I didn’t care how little I was. May said that wasn’t a problem and she pointed to Yoyo who was dangling a kid sized swim suit on one finger. She just popped it out of nowhere. 

I just stared at her while she walked around the edge of the pool to me. She said she promised me we’d get to swim but when she found out the lake water never gets more than freezing, even in the summer, she said no way in Hell was she getting in that. She handed the suit to May. Then she told me Davis and Piper did the shopping…nobody was looking for them. Davis said they just went with plain stuff cuz they didn’t know what I liked but it didn’t matter. Plain blue was good, it was fine. Plain blue with a little red dolphin on the top of one leg was even finer. It was the most beautiful thing ever! Then I remembered the splint and figured that was the end of the surprise but Fitz said it was just as good wet as dry. He made it that way. It adapted to the environment just like the inside of the containment pods. I wanted to kiss him…but even being nine that kinda was a little weird. I looked at May and she smiled again then showed me where we could change. She helped me and even had a suit for herself. I couldn’t believe it. It was black, of course and looked terrific. I couldn’t wait to see Coulson. I didn’t even know they could swim…but they must cuz what if they got some job where they needed to and I remembered May saying Coulson left her in the water for a real long time so yeah they had to swim. 

I wanted to dash right out and right into the water. Damn I love to swim. But, being May, she sat me down and read me a mile long list of rules and things not to do and no risky stuff and no running and if I hurt I had to stop (yeah, like I’d tell her) and how to stay safe and on and on and I wasn’t even listening anymore. I just kept nodding and saying okay and I promise and finally she said we could go. My plan was to just run right out there and _pow!_ jump right in with a giant splash.

May had a different plan.

I didn’t get to jump right in…had to walk down the steps in the baby end, but that was it! No jumping and stay in the shallow end and don’t over do it and be careful and stay close to her. I noticed everybody trying not to laugh and I thought it was at me but it wasn’t. It was May. She was all crazy about it but Simmons said it was the best thing for my arms…kinda like therapy and she said a couple hours a day would be a great idea. Love you, Jemma Simmons! Coulson told her to let me go and have some fun. Mack and Davis said they would be the life guards. We all waited and when she said okay…I was all over that water.

Me and Davis had a cannon ball contest off the side. He made bigger splashes but hell, he’s bigger. I thought about givin’ the water a little quake but didn’t want to push my luck. I let him win…this time. I did flips and swam under water, floated, did back strokes and crazy dance jumps off the side. Mack let me jump off his shoulders and even threw me up in the air so I could splash down. Yoyo swam around and around and made the water go the same like a whirlpool. I got to hand on to a tube and ride the waves. Everybody else kinda just relaxed in the water that was warm like a comfy bath and for once I was glad I was a kid and could have fun. I really wanted to dive off that board but May said absolutely not. I tried pouting and puppy dog eyes, even tried getting Coulson to get her to let me but no was no. She even said if I kept asking I’d be sitting on the side watching everyone else…until Mack said he would stay right in the water and make sure I came right back up. There was lots of bargaining and everybody took a side and finally May said I could try one time…just one time and that was it. 

I was on that board before she could finish the sentence. Mack was right there and he didn’t need to help me at all. I came right back up and I did it so good and Fitz checked the splint and Jemma made sure I didn’t do anything worse and I got to dive about ten more times and go down that big slide at least twenty before May said it was time to take a break.

I wasn’t happy but the surprise didn’t end because this whole place had all kinds of stuff. There were these big lights that looked and felt like the sun and fake windows that showed a beach kinda place. Fitz showed me a console and hit a button that made it sound like the ocean with waves and birds squawking. It made me giggle. I haven’t giggled in a bazillion years. There were picnic tables and even little grills…well, they were really stoves but they looked like grills. Somebody brought hamburgers and hot dogs and Mack was busy flipping and tossing them on one. There were salads and fruits and veggies and all the condiments you get with stuff like that. And there was chocolate cake and I knew Yoyo made it, cuz she made the best chocolate cake ever. We all ate and talked and laughed. 

It was great just doing nothing…just being people having a good time. Just being a family that wasn’t worried about saving the world for a while. It was great.

Fitz said whoever designed this place figured the people would be here for a long time and they’d need someplace to just relax. Mack said they probably planned on people bringing their families and they needed a place to keep their kids entertained. Him and Fitz found it when they were looking for life support and tryin’ to find out why there was so much power allotted to this floor. He said it wasn’t in bad shape since it really was kinda preserved all the way down here. Mostly they had to work on getting the filters to work and figure out the way the pumps worked. The water came from the lake and was heated before it went into the pool. 

I didn’t really care how or why, I just cared that it was here and we could use it and Jemma said I should swim a couple hours a day. Then they showed me an added bonus. There was a room behind the big pool area and the changing area that had a whole bunch of pin ball machines. Yeah, not video games with all that hi-tech stuff, they were real pin ball machines with flippers and lights and bells. They got a couple of them working and ya didn’t even need to put money in to make them work. Me and Davis had a blast. There was even a Captain America game…guess who played that one the most. Yep, Coulson got the high score. Bing, bing, bing, bing…it was great. And Skeeball…there was a skeeball and I didn’t even care there was no prizes. I just liked rollin’ the ball and hearing all the bells and whistles.

Then it was back to the pool and more diving and sliding and I didn’t even notice that the window things got darker like it was night. May said I had to get out and get dressed and I argued until she got that look and I knew I was beat. By the time we were dressed and back out to the ‘park’, Fitz had his little campfire stove going. It was right in the floor and worked with a button but it looked like a real campfire and we toasted marshmallows and made s’mores and listened to the cricket sounds that Fitz got the sound thing to play. It was the best day I had in all of my lives.

I was so tired my feet were dragging on the way back to the elevator. Mack scooped me up and I think he carried me all the way to our bunk but maybe it was Coulson. I was too tired to notice. Somebody got me outta my clothes and into PJ’s and I didn’t even care who it was. 

I slept like a rock.

**Day 109 – Lighthouse Base – Command**

The first pool rule was absolutely, under no circumstances, for any reason was I to go there by myself…never, never, never not ever. 

It took me three days to break that one.

Jemma said a couple hours a day…just a couple and by day three everybody was too busy to go with me. I just figured if they were too busy for that they were too busy to notice I was gone on my own. So I did. 

I was relaxing on a raft with one foot just twirling around in the water, just listening to the invisible gulls when May found me. I don’t know how long she was standing there with her arms crossed just glaring at me before I opened my eyes and saw her. I slid right off the mat and under the water and wished I had gills so I could just lay on the bottom until she cooled off…which would be about the same time Hell froze over.

Instead I swam to the opposite side. I didn’t even see her move but she was right there when I started to climb out. I slipped right back in and she put out a hand to help me out. Great help cuz she whacked my butt with the other hand so hard I think I jumped right off the floor. Damn, I saw stars and let out a yelp that echoed in the big room like thunder. She didn’t let go either, just marched me right to the changing room and peeled off my wet suit and helped me dress but not before finishing what she started. 

After she escorted me right to Coulson’s office and pointed to that big leather couch, I scrunched myself into the corner of it, pulled up my legs, wrapped my arms around them and buried my face there. She was talking real low and slow telling Coulson what happened and then they were both lecturing me for like an hour. then she was talking all fast to Coulson again and he stopped trying to get her to calm down and I just didn’t want to look at either of them so I just scrunched back further on the couch.

May said she was done trying to get me to see what the hell I was doing. I peeked a little and she was like pacing and throwing her arms up in the air and Coulson was just listening. Then she told him it was his turn and maybe he could get through my thick skull and then she left…just walked right out the door and slammed it so hard I thought all the windows would break. Huh, safety glass…shoulda figured. Probably even bullet proof.

It got real quiet and for a minute I thought Coulson was gone too but I could hear those kinda sounds chairs make when you stand up from them. Then he was sitting on the couch by me. I peeked a little but he wasn’t looking at me. He was kinda looking at his hands and then at the door and he took a big breath and blew it out real slow but he didn’t say anything.

After I couldn’t stand the quiet anymore, I said May probably hates me. Coulson shook his head and said she didn’t but I really pushed her too far this time. I told him she left us but I never picked up my head or looked at him. He didn’t look at me either, just kept looking at his hands. He said she didn’t leave just went to cool off before she went too far. My butt kinda thought it was too late for that but I didn’t say anything. So it got all quiet again until I knew the weird little sounds I could hear was me crying. That’s when Coulson leaned back and pulled me real close. He wrapped his arms around me even though I was still all scrunched up and just let me cry.

When it got quiet again he asked me what I was thinking when I knew I wasn’t s’posed to go to the pool floor alone. I was still hugging my knees so I shrugged and shook my head. I told him everybody was too busy so I figured they wouldn’t notice. That’s when he told me to look at him and he helped my lift my head with his fingers under my chin. He said I could do better…that I knew better than thinking just because someone doesn’t know you break a rule doesn’t mean it isn’t broken. I had to blink a bunch of times because tears were just rolling outta my eyes. Then he reminded me what kind of stuff people around here are busy with but that didn’t mean they didn’t care or worry about me and did I think for one minute May wouldn’t be worried if she couldn’t find me. I just shrugged again. He hugged me some more and said that everyone on the base was expected to follow rules and obey orders. They weren’t just made for me. And everyone would have consequences if they chose not to do that.

I shrugged again and told him it wasn’t fair. I was still hugging my knees but now I had my head on his shoulder. I was glad he was still hugging me real close. He didn’t say that dumb thing about how life isn’t fair but asked me what wasn’t fair. I was sniffling and trying not to get all weepy again but I told him if Fitz-Simmons decided to go skipping off in the moonlight they wouldn’t have to worry about momma-May taking it out on their backsides. He kinda laughed and rocked me back a little. He wasn’t laughing at me but it did give funny brain pictures. Then he kissed the top of my head and said that was what I got for messing with time and space and ending up such a stubborn little kid. I told him that Fitz had some hand in that and he said he’d mention it to May. Then we both laughed.

We were quiet for a little bit and I finally stretched out my legs and breathed out a long breath. I leaned on him and said that May was probably real mad at me, like worse than ever. He said he could think of a couple worse times but we didn’t need to talk about them. I said I was sorry but he said he didn’t think that was enough this time, even though he was glad I was. I hugged his arm that was hugging me and asked what else I could do. This time he shrugged. I told him I would try a lot harder to follow the rules and he just smiled. He kissed me again and said I was too much like my mother for that. Then he said she knew that too but that didn’t make it alright. He told me he wasn’t the one I needed to say sorry to, but I said I already said sorry to May only she probably didn’t hear me cuz she was all ‘seek, kill, destroy’. He nodded and said that was part of May’s anger right now. I just wrinkled my face at him, like ‘what?’.

He asked me if May ever, EVER gave me what for when she was so angry. I said uh-uh. She never was angry even a little cuz she said she wouldn’t do that. She always cooled off before she heated my butt. He almost laughed but just smiled funny. He said today she let her anger and probably her fear be in charge and did what she promised she would never do. May didn’t like to break promises. She hardly ever did. He said she was pretty scared that she might have hurt me and that was something she just hated. I had to admit my butt was stinging a lot longer than it usually did after we had one of our little conversating sessions, but I didn’t tell him. I asked Simmons about it a long time after and she said it was because I was soaking wet. Water actually soaks into your body and fills in all the little openings in your skin so if something (or someone) whacks you there’s nothing to slow it down. Did you know there’s like this air cushion around your body to help protect you from stuff like that? But when you’re wet it doesn’t work. So yeah, really mad May plus really wet me made a really sore butt.

We were quiet for a bit while I thought about it. Maybe I should talk to May. I could tell her it was okay and that I wasn’t mad or anything and she didn’t hurt me. Hell, I got slapped around a lot when I was a real kid. Nuns didn’t take a lot of gruff and I got paddled lots of times and way harder too. It was different cuz it was like those mean old bitties kinda liked smackin’ kids. One of them said they had to beat the devil out of lots of kids and I wasn’t the only one. They always left bruises. May never did, not even a little one.

I just leaned on Coulson and thought about how much better it was now, how having him and May was like the best thing I ever had. It almost made me forgot about being alone back then…well most of the time. I just wanted to stay right there and be a kid forever and be safe and feel this great feeling of snuggling into someone who cared even though I was a real brat. It was more comfortable than anyplace I’d ever been but I couldn’t stay there. When Coulson kinda moved a little and helped me stand up in front of him I already missed him holding me, but he rubbed my arms real soft cuz of the splint I still had. We both kinda leaned a little til our heads touched. He said he thought I knew what I needed to do and I just nodded. So he kissed my forehead and told me to go find May.

I turned around to leave and he gave me a not so gentle swat to help me out the door.

I guess I deserved it.


End file.
